Broken Angel
by Olivia Williams
Summary: After Dimitri's love fades and Lissa's defection rose runs off in to the forest broken hearted. rose is different now she has wings and a brother felix
1. Chapter 1

It has been six years since I have seen them, six years since I shut down the bond and six years since I had half my heart and soul ripped from my chest. My name's Rose Hathaway I'm a shadow kissed angel of war and my life was never meant to be easy.

Present day

"Rose phone call", my brother yelled up the stairs. I had no idea who would be calling me I haven't made any friends to call me being a rogue hunter with wings will kind of do that for you and although I can hide them at will most of the time I just couldn't be bothered, but that was for another time. I sighed and slowly got up my brother Felix was holding the phone out to me "I will see you when I get back" he said over his shoulder and then he was gone.

I stared at the phone for a couple of seconds and then put it to my ear

"Hello Rose speaking"

"Hello Roza" a voice I had missed like crazy said

"Yeva, I should have known" I held my breath as I waited an anticipation of what was to come

She gave a short burst of laughter "You need to come Roza we are in grave danger, I dreamt of an army coming to Baia we need you Roza please help us, please come" she said urgently

"Of course Yeva I will see you soon" I said with shaking breath I hung up the phone I hadn't realized Felix had come back in so lost in my thoughts I was

"Sister are you alright? you have gone pale" he asked concern evident in his voice

"Yes Felix, although for how much longer I don't know, that was Yeva and she needs help a strigoi army is marching toward Baia and she has asked me for my help I need to go" already grabbing the clean clothes from the dryer

"No Rose, No! You have no obligation to them anymore" I could see how badly this was agitating him after all he was the one who found me broken, bleeding and battered and he is the one who holds me when I fall

"They helped me out when I was hurt and had no place else to go, I do owe them" I snapped at him "They are not him and they don't deserve to have me turn by back in their time of need"

He was silent for a while so long in fact that I started to worry

"Ok I'm coming with you" he stated and went off to pack his bag, that's what I love about Felix no matter the mission or task he always had my back as I had his. I finished packing quickly not wanting to drag on flight time and soon we were out the door or well over the balcony. As my wings unfurled I was up I loved flying it gave me a sense of freedom, of being alone with no worries of course I am never alone Felix is always with me but the silence is calming I guess but tonight I just flew not thinking not feeling just enjoying the night sky.

**Dimitri's Pov**

I stood at the airport with my ticket in hand, this would be my second trip home since I was restored I had been hoping that this time I would have my Roza with me but I couldn't find her I had searched for her after she left but she was long gone and hell I don't blame her I would have left too I don't deserve her my savior, my goddess I am such a fool

**Flashback**

I had been sitting in church what for I don't know I'm going to hell for what I had done to all those innocents I could still see their faces and hear their pleas as I drained the life from them and what I had done to my Roza well that killed me I couldn't stand to think of her and the awful things I had done to her how I had used her feeling for me used her love for me against her. I felt some one's eyes on me but didn't look up

"Comrade" the voice of my angel said what I said after that replays in my head, the look on her face will haunt me to my dying day

"I've given up on you, love fades mine has"

She gasped and clutched at her chest and looked down through her guardian attire I could see a splotch of red spreading across her shirt, she looked down touching her chest and lifting her hand to have a better look blood, and it was slowly spreading

"What have you done" she gasped turned around and fled out of the church. I slumped in my seat thinking about what I had just said and done, looking at my own hands I noticed a red like substance coating them. My Roza's blood oh god what have I done

That was the last time I saw Rose Hathaway

**Lissa's Pov**

It has been six years since I saw my best friend and sister, although I doubt she would refer to me as that these days. I sat thinking about that day, the day I had ripped what was left of my friends heart out of her chest

**Flashback**

I saw Rose stumbling from the church she didn't look good there was red on her shirt and hands and she was crying tears that were pitch black "rose what happened? What's wrong?" she fell to her knees and cried "please Rosie what happened" I asked again I was starting to get really worried Rose never cried

"Dim..Dimitri" she was having trouble putting a sentence together but I had heard enough

"why Rose why can you not leave him alone, why can you not get it through your thick head that he doesn't need you or want you any more, I saved him and I am all he needs right now"

Rose looked up at me and I will never forget the look of betrayal in her eyes "you saved him? You saved him what a fucking joke Valissa, you saved him. Really how did you save him was it you that left school gave up everything you loved and worked so hard for, was it you who went to Russia and told his family what had happened to him? Was it you that was captured fed off tortured and used by the man you loved? Oh let me guess it was you who found out about the myth of restoring strigoi it was you who planned how to break a man out of Tarasov no lissa all you did was stake him what I couldn't do but you know what fuck you fuck him and fuck this life" by the time she had finished she was screaming at me and tears were leaking black from her eyes I thought it was mascara but something was telling me different.

I watched my best friend and sister walk away from me that day. Why would I say that to her, what had I done. It was the last time that I would see her.

**Rose's Pov**

We had been flying for several hours before the lights of the Belicovs came into view taking a deep breath I landed smoothly on the front lawn. I stood looking up at the house that I had once called my home Felix landed softly behind me

"You don't have to do this sister" he said gently taking another deep breath to center myself I walked up to the door raised my hand to knock but before I could the door opened and a high pitched "Roza" was being screamed. I was embraced before I had a chance to look at who was hugging me

"Roza I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said I know he loved you and you him please forgive me" it came out in one big miss mash of words but I understood her

"Victoria, it is ok I forgive you" I said calmly

"Vika who is at the door?"

"Oh mamma you will never believe it" she opened the door and I was visible to Olena "Roza where have you been? Why did you leave" she was shouting and hugging me at the same time.

"Yeva called and asked me to come, as for the rest it is a long story" I said wearier than I thought

"Well don't just stand there come in"

"Olena, Vika I would like you to meet my brother Felix"

"Pleased to meet you Felix, I never knew Roza had a brother sit, sit you must be hungry" she was saying all this as she was bustling around the kitchen "I just made black bread this morning" she placed a plate piled with black bread and butter on the table

"God Olena I have missed your bread" I said. Looking over at Felix I had to laugh at him, all six foot eight of him stuffing his face like there is no tomorrow. and Vika was watching him with a fascinated and curious look on her face. I have to admit that my brother is hot as but looking at Vika she was practically salivating watching him

"So Roza you will be sleeping in Dimitri's old room and Felix you will be in the spare" I don't think she saw me flinch at the thought of sleeping in his bed but I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Ok Olena we will see you in the morning, thanks for the bread" I made my way up to the room took a deep breath and opened the door. It looked the same exact way it did when I left it

"It is good to see you again my child"

"Holy shit Yeva you scared the stuffing out of me" She just laughed and sat on the bed.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Roza I know what it is costing you to come here" it was the first time Yeva had spoken to me so gently. I couldn't help nor stop what happened next I burst into tears and Yeva hugged me rocking me back and forth "It is ok Roza it will all be ok" she crooned to me slowly rocking me back and forth I don't know how long I sat and cried for but Yeva never left my side "its ok my little angel it will all be ok" she whispered in my ears and slowly being rocked in Yeva's arms I closed my eyes and drifted off into what I hoped would be a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to add a disclaimer I own nothing it all belongs to Richelle Mead Lucky Bitch that she is****. **** This is also my first attempt at writing my own story so constructive criticism is appreciated **

**Felix's Pov**

Victoria showed me to the room that I would be using, personally I would have preferred to sleep in forest but like Rose I didn't want to hurt Olenas feelings.

"So your Rozas brother?" Vika asked "she never told us she had a brother"

It really wasn't my story to tell, and I thought back to the day I met Rose Hathaway

**Flashback**

I was sitting high in the trees close to the Moroi court when I heard a girl crying, it wasn't just a normal cry, and it was a cry of pain of devastation. I knew that cry I've felt that cry so I went to investigate. Lying in the dirt covered in blood was a young girl, I couldn't see her face or make sense of what she was saying but I walked up to her and gently lifted her into my arms. I don't think it even registered with her that I was there.

"It will be ok little one everything will be ok" I whispered quietly to her. I began looking for a source of the blood and discovered a gaping hole in her chest there was a mixture of blood and a dark substance that was leaking from the wound.

I gasped knowing exactly what had happened to her, I took her to the caves I was currently dwelling in and proceeded to clean her up. Once I had done that I put her into my make shift bed and left her to her rest. Lifting up my own shirt I looked at my chest, I could stick my hand into my own chest cavity if I wanted and I could see what was left of my heart beating, but the girl I found there was no beating heart it was as if it was completely ripped from her body. I watched the girl sleep fitfully wondering how she was even alive.

The next morning she awoke there was no life in her eyes, no love no anything it was like she was a zombie

"Who are you? What do you want and where am I?" she said. She wasn't frightened she wasn't anything

"My name is Felix and I found you in the woods, would you like some help getting home?" I asked her

She introduced herself as Rose, just Rose no last name and stated she had no home anymore if she ever did at all. I looked at the tiny, broken girl before me and knew I had no choice but to help her. She looked so lost and alone.

"Rose do you remember what happened to you?"

"Yes" she whispered and looked down at her chest, at the gaping hole there, I had my heart and soul ripped from my body, how am I even alive? I begged for death" She went off on a ramble speech not all of which I understood

All of a sudden a glowing light appeared from her chest, she screamed and fell to the ground when the light had faded Rose stood before me with the most beautiful set of wings I had ever seen. The colors of red and black were so magnificent with shining gold around the edges. She looked at me startled and then I let my own wings show.

"What the fuck just happened" she screamed

"The process is complete, you now have wings allow me to re-introduce myself I'm Felix and it would seem that you have lost everything you ever held dear but have been rewarded for your deeds. She looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"We are shadow Angels, from what I have worked out both of us has had our worlds shattered, had the people we love the most betray us, had our hearts ripped out others more than some" I said looking down at her chest. Her eyes followed mine and looked at her chest. She didn't say anything for a while and then smiled

"It's nice to feel nothing it is like I am numb" she said

I knew how she was feeling I had been numb since her too.

"Anything good around here to eat?" she said and since that day we have been inseparable.

I looked at Victoria "Yes I am Rose's brother" I said

"I'm glad she has someone who loves her, my brother…" she started

"I know all about your brother" I snarled not totally in control of myself "and that fuckers going to pay" I thought about Rose and the six years we had known each other her pain and suffering. I knew it wasn't Victoria's fault and I was being rather unfair to her but I couldn't stop myself I was shaking with rage I was near as this to losing it. Rose burst into the door and had me wrapped in her arms

"Shhh brother, it is alright, we will be alright" she said softly

"I'm sorry Rose I didn't mean too" I said

"I know "she replied" Victoria please go to bed and we will talk more in the morning" I was still in Rose's arms but I looked at Victoria, she looked a little frightened but she looked more sympathetic than angry "I'm sorry Victoria, I didn't mean to take it out on you please forgive me" I said

"No worries" she said and left the room.

"I'm sorry Rose, I just couldn't keep in in, when she started talking about him I just…." I wasn't sure how to finish but I didn't need to

"It is ok brother and it is not like I haven't done it too, just get some sleep and we will talk in the morning. She sat with me holding my hand until I drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I never realized how hard it was to write a story, I am not sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope you like it. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and added me to their favorite list.**_

_**As usual I don't own VA Richelle Mead does**_

Chapter 3

**Rose's Pov**

I woke up to the sun shining brightly and cheerfully into my room, I stretched and went to put the coffee on as I know how much Felix needs a jump start in the mornings and after sitting up with him for most of the night I felt like I needed a truck load, it wasn't till I got to the kitchen that it registered that I wasn't at home.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh Roza what the fuck" Vika shouted at me

It was then I realized I hadn't hidden my wings, but before I had a chance to say anything a rumbling could be heard coming down the stairs and Olena, Yeva, Sonya and Karoline came barging into the room followed by a six foot eight giant.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm" I didn't know what to say but Yeva as usual took care of that.

"Sit down" she commanded all in the room and not willing to test her out we all sat. I looked nervously at Felix who was watching me with amusement then I looked at the Belicov's, they were all staring at me in awe and a little fear.

I sighed "it is a long story" I said

So I sat with them all and started telling them my story, starting from him bringing us back to St Vlads to the day at the church. I didn't hold anything back; I told them all the truth every last dirty detail. When I had finished they just stared at me like gaping fish. It must have been about ten minutes before anyone spoke.

"God Roza, I am so sorry I bought Dimitri up better than that" Olena said

"it isn't your fault Olena no matter what the cost to me I was happy to pay it just knowing he wouldn't be suffering that fate" I think they all knew how badly I was feeling right now and didn't say too much after that. We all had our breakfast in silence lost in our own thoughts. After breakfast I helped Olena with the dishes not talking just still lost in our own thoughts.

"You know he came here about three years ago" Olena said "he never told us what he had done but we knew it was drastic, we asked him where you were as we expected him to be with you, he said you were missing and that he was looking for you. He stayed for about a week and then left"

I didn't know what to say so I said nothing.

"Thank you Rose not just for Dimitri but for Vika as well, she told me what had happened the next day I'm just disappointed you left like you did" she said quietly

"I'm sorry Olena, that was the deal I made with Abe to you know…..,"

"I know I'm just sorry knowing what our family has cost you" she had tears in her eyes and I hugged her.

"Even knowing the price Olena I would change nothing, and look what it has given me" I said fluttering my wings as I did so they caught the light and glowed a fiery red and black the gold in them burning so bright.

"May I touch them?"

Normally I don't show people my wings, hell I avoid contact with people now but this was Olena and seeing as she asked my permission first I consented. She slowly and gently stroked my wings from the tips to the ends, my wings are super sensitive to touch but her touch was soothing.

"They are so soft" she exclaimed. When she removed her hands they were covered in gold like powder.

"It is so pretty" holding her hand up to the light examining the powder

"Taste it" I said

"What?" Olena looked a little startled but did as I asked none the less. Her eyes widened at the taste swirling along her tongue.

"Oh my god. It is like ambrosia I feel so, so light, so loved so free"

I smiled glad at least I could give her this experience "is it like this for you Roza?" she asked me.

"No' I said "that's a special blend just for you, for me the pain is always there, the rejection but most of the time I just feel numb, which I am very grateful for. The times when I have let it get the best of me, well let's just say it wasn't pretty and I am glad I have Felix with me to catch me when I fall" I reply.

It had happened a few times now, the first time was rather scary Felix and I had been on our way home after eliminating a strigoi nest in the next town when I started thinking of him and her, I started free falling from about 200ft I hadn't realized in my distress that I had furled my wings up and as the ground rushed up to meet me I embraced my death, I would have hit the earth hard if Felix hadn't of caught me I have had to do the same for him when the numbness leaves and that's why we rarely fly without the other but that's not the worst. I shiver thinking about the other times I fell so to speak.

"Tell me about your brother" she said I think the high from the dust was still with her and she didn't want to talk about heavy topics.

"Well his story is his alone to tell, but I will tell you what I can". I said

"As you already realize Felix isn't my biological sibling but he is my brother his one of the best things that ever happened to me, I remember waking up feeling nothing and there he was, with concerned caring eyes. He helped me make sense of what I was going to do with my life, knowing I would never go back, he makes me laugh when all I want to do is cry his my best friend and the closest person I will ever have to a real family" I said

I could tell that I had hurt Olena with that comment but I think she understood.

"I'm glad you found him Roza but no matter what has happened you will always be my daughter, you will always be welcome in our home" she said it with such conviction that I had no choice but to believe her.

"Thank you Olena that means the world to me" it came out kind of garbled as I was sobbing into her chest but she knew what I meant. After we had finished the dishes I went upstairs to have a shower and get ready for the day. Once done I headed off to find Yeva. Not finding her inside I headed out to the porch Victoria was sitting on the swing waiting for me "Yeva went to Mark and Oksana's, she said you would remember the way but can I walk with you Roza?"

"Sure" I replied. I knew Felix was still sleeping and decided to leave him be Angels of shadows never tend to sleep well most likely because we relive our pain, that moment in our dreams night after night and I knew he was still beating himself up about lashing out at Victoria. I was quite content to walk with Victoria not saying anything, loving the sun on my face.

"I'm sorry Roza" she said quietly

"What? What for?" I asked

"For what Dimitri said for everything you have sacrificed and lost, it is all bull shit Rose he loves you, he told me when he came here" she said really quickly perhaps knowing I just didn't really want to hear it.

"Well it seems his singing a different tune since I saw him last" I exclaimed changing the subject quickly I asked her about her dating life she blushed bright red and told me to shut it but I was like a dog with a bone now and I made her spill. This lasted till we got to Mark and Oksana's house.

"I will see you at home Roza" and off Victoria continued down the road

"Hello Rose" Mark said opening the door" it is good to see you again".

"It is good to see you also" I replied hugging him. Normally I don't like a lot of contact with others but with the Belicov's, Mark and Oksana, probably because they had never hurt me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again thanks for all the reviews and author alerts, I can see why you guys are so addicted to fan fiction I was so happy to get positive feedback**

**Chapter Four**

**Rose Pov**

Walking inside expecting to see Oksana and Yeva "they're out the back, taking advantage of the sunshine I think" Mark said coming up behind me. Knowing how much she loves pottering in her garden I shouldn't have been surprised.

Following Mark out towards where the two woman were sitting I looked around me Oksana had really out done herself. Her garden was magnificent there was exotic blooms from far of lands that I knew without a little help from spirit wouldn't bloom in Russia's autumn temperatures. There was a little stream running off to my left and a path heading off to the right. I could hear birds chattering to each other from the tree branches and frogs croaking in the distance. I took a huge breath in enjoying the scents of the desert blooms that were surrounding the gardens, I felt at peace.

A gasp bought me out of my tranquility I looked towards Oksana and she was staring at me with a glazed look I knew so well, the same look Adrian got when looking at my aura.

"Rose your aura it's, its well words can't describe it".

I knew what she was seeing as Adrian once told me how different it was now, she was kind of having the same reaction that he did.

"What happened to you rose"?

I really couldn't put into words the answer so I decided to just show them. Slowly I started unbuttoning my jacket, I didn't normally where this stuff anymore I preferred clothing that was more comfortable for my wings but as I was incognito I decided to just go with it. I was wearing a sports bra so I wasn't too concerned about Mark seeing my breasts. I don't think Yeva had seen this in her visions because she sat down quickly looking a little green. Mark and Oksana just stood there I don't think it was fully registering what they were seeing it was rather gruesome if I do say so myself.

"What the hell Rose? I can see your heart and it isn't beating" Oksana yelled at me I knew she was going to try to heal the ragged hole that she could see, but I grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Don't Oksana, it will do no good you cannot heal this, no one can" I smiled at her gently and sadly.

"How is it that your heart isn't beating"? She asked still a little nauseous

So I sat her down and proceeded to tell them all about what had happened since last time I had saw them.

"Felix and I think that, when he said that to me, he tore a piece of my heart out I'm not really sure as I was sort of not in the right frame of mind at the time and then running into Lissa and her defection I think it was at that moment that it broke completely. I sat in silence for a minute trying to gather my thoughts "My heart does beat, but it is much better if it didn't" I shuddered thinking about what I did the last time it had come to life.

"What about the bond"? Mark asked

"The bond went silent after that, I no longer take her darkness nor do I check in on her she is on her own and it is her own fault. I'm not sure why that happened though maybe, you have some ideas?" I said looking toward Oksana.

"Well when I looked at your aura it was one of the most scariest things I have ever seen, so much darkness surrounds you Rose and mixed in between that is the boldest reds and gold's I have ever seen, they weren't in your aura back then rose"

I sighed knowing I would have to show them the rest "I think it would be best if we took this inside" I say, letting down my defenses I unfurled my wings maybe I should have given Mark a heads up because he face planted right into the coffee table braking his nose. I picked him up placing him on the sofa looking at Oksana again I needed to give her a nudge she was staring at me in shock and a little awe.

"Rose you, you have wings" stating the obvious

"I know Oksana but perhaps you should heal Mark before he bleeds all over the sofa" I said a little amused

She gave a gasp and a little giggle went to heal him. Looking over at Yeva who had not said a word the whole time I was explaining to Mark and Oksana I could see how disturbed she was. Her eyes hadn't moved off my chest and she still looked a little green.

"Yeva?" I had to call her name softly a couple of times before I had her attention, blinking rapidly as to shake the thoughts clear she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Roza, my flower I am so, so sorry. I didn't see this otherwise I would have warned you not to finish your mission" she grasped my arm almost desperately "and now once again I am asking you to sacrifice yourself and brother for our family our towns safety again" she was getting rather hysterical and I didn't think Yeva needed any more stress in her life.

"Yeva" I said slowly thinking of what I was going to say "Yeva it would have made no difference if you had warned me, I would have done it anyways knowing the outcome". I was looking her dead in the eyes so she knew my words were truth "I loved Dimitri, Babushka and I couldn't bear to leave him to that fate knowing I just couldn't kill him, I was and still am glad to have done it even if I paid a heavy price for it". I told her earnestly.

"But Roza look what has happened to you, look what you have had to become to survive as much as I hate to admit it , he was never worthy of you" she started to speak in rapid Russian I had no idea what she was saying so I looked on slightly amused and concerned until she had finished. During this time Mark had regained consciousness and looked like he could use a stiff drink.

"Rose" he said a little timidly "can I touch them?" and like before with Olena I allowed them to gently touch my wings I must admit that when Olena was touching me it was soothing but now with three people touching me and with how sensitive they are I started to giggle and pretty soon I was squealing with mirth. It had been such a long time since I had laughed this freely that I didn't realize I was shaking dust all over Oksana's lovely lounge room; it would take her forever to clean it up. As I was looking around at the mess I had unintentionally cause I noticed that the dust had spread over to some plants Oksana had sitting in in the window, I jump back a little surprised when the flowers started to bloom, but they weren't any ordinary blooms the were flowers of immaculate beauty with petals the same color and glowing the same way in the light as my wings, they were amazing. I was surprised that I could do this as Felix and I had only discovered the taste properties of the dust so far, so I was excited to tell him of our new discovery.

Almost like I had called him to me in walks Felix, Mark automatically jumped in front of Oksana and Yeva upon seeing me Felix broke into a big smile whilst looking around at the mess.

"What in the world!" He was staring at the flowers in bloom

"Rose what did you do?" he was asking me but laughing at the same time "Who would have thought an Angel of War, Death and Destruction could make something so elegant and beautiful. He was examining the flowers.

"Shut up" I huffed slightly annoyed.

"Who are you and what do mean Angel of war?" asked Mark. He was still crouched in a defensive manner eyes not leaving Felix.

"Oh sorry, this is my brother Felix, Felix this is Mark and Oksana I think I mentioned them once" I said.

"Your brother?" Oksana asked

"Yes, Felix was the man I told you about, he is the same as me" I stated

I hadn't retracted my wings so assuming all was fine Felix did the same. As the light changed Felix stood there in all of his glory. His wings were a different shape to mine, as well as colors. His wings were beautiful though with swirling colors of amber and teals, his wings also had patches of black and gold on the outlines of his wings whereas mine were pure gold, and the shape of his feathers were more like an eagles whereas mine were shaped like blades and I could use them as an extension of myself against my enemy's. Felix could do similar things but we think the differences between the two of us lay in our pasts.

"As for the Angel of war, Felix and I decided since we couldn't or well didn't care for living in a Moroi or a human world for that matter that we would spent our lives doing what we do best, protecting the innocent from evil as well as protecting each other from the world. As you know Mark the shadow kissed feel things more deeply than normal and we took a vow to protect each other from losing what was left of who we originally were of what little remained of our humanity" I said.

I could tell that they were all wondering about Felix and his past but didn't ask

"Well, I never", was Oksana's response.

Sitting down on the sofa Mark had previously occupied I decided it was time to get down to business.

"Yeva tell us about your dream" I said


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Dimitri's Pov**

I have been traveling for days and I'm beat. I walked off the platform of my home town, once again thinking of my Roza, I'm always thinking of her. I slowly walked the main streets of Baia towards home. Relief and sadness washed through me as I spied our house in the distance, it wasn't much but it was home. I knocked on the weathered door and waited for someone to answer; no one did so I used my key. Too tired to do anything else but sleep I made my way to my room. Nothing had changed much since I had been here last well except for the bed being slightly rumpled, the pillows smelt slightly of my Roza and it was comforting as I drifted off.

**Rose's Pov**

Yeva still looked slightly shaken, but began her story. I knew not to brush Yeva's prophesies aside "I dreamt that the first snows of the winter dusted the ground it had snowed during the day and preparations for the festive season had begun. It started slowly at first, a young man here a couple there but as usual no one cared about missing blood whores" she said bitterly. A family is found butchered, slaughtered in their beds, on the wall written it blood;

IT BEGINS

"There was nothing but the writing on the wall to go on, so investigations had stalled" her voice started to rises and she was clenching the pillow in front of her "Christmas Eve they come, about one hundred of them, the town is defenseless and we are all slaughtered and, and, they change him again" by this stage Yeva was whispering but I had heard her.

Dimitri they were going to re -turn him into a soul less monster, I was furious and I hadn't realized that my heart was slowly starting to beat, my wings had started to glow and I felt something slowly drip down my face.

"Who" I snarled out Yeva knew it wasn't personal it was quite easy to see I was not the same Rose two seconds ago, no I was changing into battle form. The windows started to shake two in the kitchen blew out, wind was ripping through the house like a hurricane.

"Rose", I could hear someone yelling at me but it was more like a buzzing in my ears. Pictures began to fall off their hangers and the glasses that were on the table shattered.

"ROSE, ROSE, ROSIE!" The buzzing was getting more persistent now, and I slowly became aware of my surroundings. Felix was in front of me; he had a firm grip on my shoulders and had taken a great risk to himself trying to intervene. I was glad he had, but I knew the risk and the more I thought about it the clearer the room around me became. Yeva and Oksana were crouched behind the couch, they were both terrified. Mark had slowly stood up from what I assumed was a protective crouch above the woman.

"Oh god" I croaked out, Felix had me in his arms in seconds. I sobbed into his chest for goodness knows how long. Eventually I got myself together and stood up, staring at my shoes I mumbled an apology and of course the cost of the damages. I was so ashamed of myself. Normally I had a better control of myself, but I had been caught off guard. I was still coming to terms with being here and so close to his family well so I was already struggling but hell I wasn't prepare to hear that.

"Rose?" Oksana asked somewhat timidly "What was that?"

"I'm so sorry, please I'm so sorry" The last time I had lost control like that I had leveled a whole town; granted that whole town was strigoi, but there was nothing left that day but the charred remains of what were people's homes. That day haunts me and I was just so thankful I had not killed innocents that day. I always had dreams about it but usually the strigoi were normal people and I was out of control evil.

"That" I said shakily "was Battle mode, I'm sorry you saw that and for the damages. When I told you it was better if my heart didn't beat, I meant it probably in a different sense than you imagined. I was quiet for a moment gathering my thoughts. "When our hearts beat it is when we give into to our grief, pain or fear and pure defense kicks in. When we are threatened or when someone we have a connection to is threatened our instincts are to protect …." I trailed off.

"Do you still love my grandson Rose?" Yeva asked I could hear the hope and excitement in her eyes.

I didn't answer her, as I had none to give her.

"Now, who is it Yeva?" I ask changing the subject.

She looked up at me very pale, hands shaking. I didn't know if it was because of what she had just witnessed or because she was scared of who was behind this army.

"Alexander Belicov"

Dimitri's father

I stared out of the windows for a while thinking of strategies, noticing it was getting dark and that made me uneasy, I made my decision.

"I think for tonight" looking at Yeva, Mark and Oksana should stay at your house until the damage is repaired. Felix and I will begin our patrols immediately". We shadowed them to the Belicov house and disappeared into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Felix and I stuck to the shadows and flew rather close to the ground, we both still had our strigoi radar and with the wings we were able to cover twice as much distance. We hadn't felt anything toward the town center so we were circling further and further around the town and its boarders. As I was flying I thought over Yeva's dream and the fact her powers so to speak had been failing. Could it be possible that Alexander knowing about Yeva's visions had done something to hinder them? Dawn was breaking when we called it a night. Yesterday had been exhausting and then with being up all night I was starving, in dire need of a shower and bed.

Lights were on in the Belicov house and I was hoping Olena had gotten up early to make breakfast, there's a reason I love this woman. I could have built a shrine in her honor the table was full of dishes filled with bacon and black bread. There were a few dishes I recognized and others I didn't. Olena had truly out done herself.

"Olena you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble", I said in between mouthfuls Flying took a lot of energy so needless to say both Felix and I ate a lot. It is a shame neither of us could cook, before we got the house we had dubbed Shadow Manor and Amy our lovely house keeper slash cook we nearly starved to death the first year. Things had started to look up after saving Abe and his guardians from an ambush. My father nearly wet himself when he saw us, needless to say my dad has been taking care of us ever since. He hasn't told Janie about us at our request. I didn't feel the need, her actions toward me spoke legions long before any of this had happened and from what I understood she really wasn't to fussed that I was gone. Probably happy I wasn't there to sully the great Hathaway name and legacy.

"Nonsense, I love taking care of my family" she replied Yeva shuffled into the room looking a little better than she did when I left her, I was worried about the impact all of this stress was taking on her. She seemed to be concerned about something; she was looking up the stairway, nibbling on her bottom lip. I wandered if she was worried about Paul and Zoya who were still sleeping according to Olena's bright chatter, maybe Victoria has gotten into more strife.

"Yeva is everything alright?", "you are rather quiet" I asked.

She looked up at me worry clear in her eyes and then glanced at Felix. "Remember my dream Rose and that he would be home for Christmas?"

"Yes what does….oh are you telling me Yeva that Dimitri is upstairs?" she didn't have time to reply for right at that moment the door to the room I was staying in was opening.

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!

I glanced at Felix he was already out of his chair, fist clenched. He didn't have his wings out but I could see that this wasn't going to end well. I quickly grabbed Felix and propelled him outside; we were in the forest in minutes and just in time too, for Felix's eyes were glowing an eerie green color, his hands were shaking and his fists were clenching shadow balls.

"He needs to pay Rose" he said he was trying to get me to let go of him but I was holding onto his wings to tight. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch and rip his fucking arms off. I needed to calm Felix down quickly before I went off again; if we both gave into it then the whole town was in serious trouble.

"Felix!" I shouted at him squeezing his wings a little harder he was starting to feel the pain as his eyes were returning to the lovely color of burnt amber that I loved so much he was breathing heavy but didn't apologize for it and I didn't expect him too.

"I think it is best if we stay in the forest until Abe can get us a house" I said. We wandered the forest until we found some caves "get some rest my brother, everything will be alright" I said. I sat with him stroking his hair gently until he fell asleep. I needed to call the old man, I didn't like to sleep in caves and dirty floors but sometimes it proved necessary for the safety of others.

It didn't take long for the old man to answer

"Old man" I said

"Kiz, what trouble are you in now?" he asked laughing. I explained the whole situation to him and as usual my father didn't let me down.

"I'm on my way to Baia as we speak I will have everything sorted for you by the time we get there" he stated

Hanging up I settled down to get what little sleep I could.

**Dimitri's Pov**

I knew it was still early as it was still dark outside; I had slept for hours the best sleep I had had in six years. I knew people were up as I could hear them so I decided to surprise them. I didn't think anyone knew I was here as they had no real reason to come in here. I was just opening the door when I heard scuffling and the back door shut rather loudly. I thought my sisters must be off to work and was slightly disappointed that I had missed them.

Yeva and mamma sat at the table both looking at the now closed door, as I came into the room I could see babushka was upset at something. I didn't have long to ponder that as I was being embraced by my mother

"Dimka" she squealed still hugging me "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you all" I replied. I was waiting for babushka to hug me to but she was looking at me like I had eaten her puppy for dinner. She got up and just when I thought she was going to greet me, she slapped me hard across the face and walked out. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Mamma looked a little shocked but there was something in her eyes telling me she knew why Babushka had done that, before I even had the chance to question her Victoria bounded into the kitchen.

"Morning mamma, where are Felix and Ro…?" she broke off spotting me

"Dimka" she yelled "what are you doing here?" her eyes were darting around the room, looking for someone I assumed

"I have come you join you for Christmas, haven't you missed me?"

"Why now? You haven't bothered for years even before Ivan was killed" she looked mad at me like coming here had spoilt her plans or something.

"Princess Valissa gave me some time off; she knew how badly I missed you all". I stated I didn't understand why Vika was so upset the last time I had seen her she was ecstatic that I was there. She started to say some very unflattering things about my charge and I was getting angry, this isn't how I imagined my home coming to be like.

"How dare you talk about Lissa like that, you don't even know her. She saved me and you think you would be grateful" I snapped

Victoria started laughing I was starting to question her sanity.

"If you believe that, then you are stupider than I thought brother cause it sure as shit wasn't her that came to our home and told us what had happened!" she snarled her voice was rising and I swear she was about to attack me. What had happened to my sweet little sister?

"Vika that's enough!" mamma yelled

"But mamma!"

"No Victoria, I understand why you are thinking this way but if Dimitri choses to believe that the Princess saved him then let him" my sweet little mother sneered the princess's name it wasn't like her. There is something going on that I am missing.

"You better sort out you attitude Victoria" I snapped "Princess Dragomir will be joining us on Christmas day"

"What?" her head had snapped in my direction.

"No she can fuck off, I haven't seen my sister in years and now you and that arsehole, lying sack of shit are going to ruin their, our Christmas" Victoria screamed.

"Victoria" my mother chastised

"No mum it is true, and you know it" I had never seen Victoria speak to my mother like that let alone swear in front of her. She left the room stomping up the stairs.

"I'm sorry mamma; I didn't realize it would be an imposition to have her join us"

My mother looked at me and much to my disbelief "It is an imposition Dimitri and you asking would have been nice, I don't know if it is because you have been around royals too much or if you have just forgotten your manners, but the Princess, she isn't welcome here".

"What?" I was dumbfounded "she save me mamma".

"She has lied to you. Roza, my Roza saved you and I think the truth should come out, yes invite her Dimitri" she stated

I nodded still thinking I had entered the twilight zone.

"Who was Victoria speaking about Felix I think she said?"

"Friend of the family is all" she replied she was being rather evasive but I let it go.

"Yeva reentered the kitchen followed by Mark and Oksana.

"Thank you for having us at short notice" Mark said

"Our pleasure" mamma replied

"Your house is being repaired and will be ready when you get home" Yeva told them

"What happened?" I asked

"Let's just say it is better not to piss off a Hathaway" Oksana laughed and then froze

"Have you seen Rose?" I asked a little loudly I was starting to shake. They didn't answer just looked at Yeva who shook her head and then left. I went to follow wanting answers but a stern "Sit down" from Yeva stopped me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Rose's Pov**

I woke up and stretched, stiff and sore from sleeping on the hard ground Felix was up and by the looks of it had found something to eat. Whatever it was smelt delicious as it was cooking over the little fire pit he had created.

"So what's the plan Rose?" Felix asked me

"We wait for Abe's call, I phoned him and not only is he getting us a place to stay but having the damage to Mark and Oksana's house repaired".

"Well making those plants was awesome; wonder what else we can do with it?"

I was just about to reply when my phone went off Old Man blazing across the screen.

"Hey old man" I said, as much as he hadn't been in my life as a child he had made up for that as an adult.

"Kiz, I got you and Felix a house, it is on the other side of town a little ways out. I thought you and your brother could use some space, especially after what you had done to Mark and Oksana's house" He laughed

"Not one of my finest moment's dads!" he went silent for a couple of seconds processing me calling him dad. I call him bubba all the time but never in English. That's another thing I love about Abe, as much as he wanted Felix as his son in law he knew that it wasn't going to happen, we just are not attracted to each other. So he adopted Felix legally, and for the first time since he was orphaned as a child Felix had a family.

"I beg to differ; Oksana showed me the plants you created. You should do the gardens at Shadow Manor the same way instead of the doom and gloom you got going on"

Both Felix and I much to Abe's disappointment loved the manor. It was really more of a castle than manor; it was surrounded by a mote and was constantly shrouded in fog. The place gave Abe the creeps, he didn't like the isolation like Felix, Amy and I although I had a sneaking suspicion he liked Amy and that's why he kept coming to visit despite his moaning.

Abe gave us directions and we finished eating what turned out to be a rabbit and headed out of the forest. It took us five minutes to fly there, clocking ourselves in the clouds, like Abe had said it was out of town with no surrounding neighbors. I must admit; even if it wasn't a castle with a moat, it was exceptional. Calling it a house was an insult, it was a four story mansion. I could see the swimming pool and gardens that would rival Oksana's as we approached to land.

Bubba was waiting for us on the lawn and much to our surprise Queen Tatiana, Adrian and his parents were with him.

" Adrian's darkness must be getting too much for him again" Felix said.

When all this had first happened and I met Felix, Adrian spirit dreamed with the same night. To say that he was shocked by what he saw in my aura would be an understatement.

**Flashback**

I had just drifted off after sitting up with Felix, listening to his story, I had hope for nothingness as I slept but as my luck was never on my side I wasn't surprised. I was just staring around looking at the mountains that were burning in the distance when "Little Damphire" was said behind me. Turning around I could see that Adrian wasn't looking at ne exactly but around me at what I imagined was my aura

"What the hell Rose!" he shouted at me.

"What happened to you?" he asked me tears pouring down his face. Whatever he could see was disturbing him. I knew I would never be able to get the full story out so I just decided to show him, as it was a dream, my dream I just had to think of it and he was able to see it all play out. When I had gotten to the bit about my heart and Felix he fell to the ground. He could see the gaping hole in my chest, with its still heart as well as my wings and proceeded to try and heal it. He was putting so much effort into trying to heal me that the darkness was taking a toll, before the dream collapsed around him, I agreed to meet with his Aunt and family as Adrian at least cared about me and my reputation.

It was during that meeting that Felix discovered he had the ability to take darkness away, he hadn't meant to do it, it kind of happened when Adrian was incoherent mumbling away about angels and demons. Nathan his father had started to yell at him calling him all sorts of horrible things and Felix who had never had a family took exception to how my close friend was being treated.

Let's just say after that Nathan had a healthy respect for both of us and Adrian was saved from spirits madness. Now after all these years Tatiana and I were on first name basis and Nathan and Danielle treated Felix and I like their long lost children. I think it helped that without spirit's distractions, Adrian was able to go back to collage focusing on his art degree and learning his duties as the future king. Adrian had finally realized that there was no future with me and had even met a lovely lady whom he was planning to marry in the future. I was going to be his best man, and I insisted much to his amusement on wearing a top hat and tails, if I was doing it I was doing it with style.

I looked at Felix, who had an evil smile on his face. Adrian realizing what was going to happen had started to turn intending on running into the safety of the house, he didn't get two steps however, before Felix and I had him by his shoulders and were lifting him into the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh you guys "Adrian let out a squeal closing his eyes tight, eventually loosening up and enjoying the flight.

"Not that we are not glad to see you all Adrian, but why are you here?" Felix asked him.

"Well I wanted to see my best friends for Christmas I missed you" Adrian said looking at us like we were dumb

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, "I thought this would be the last place on earth you would be, we were expecting to go to Shadow Manor" I knew why it had surprised him, as there is usually no way we go into civilization for long due to our impulse control or lack thereof.

"Yeva" was the reply

"I think you had better start from the beginning".

We flew in the clouds telling Adrian of what we knew, noticing he was shivering we headed home. The cold didn't affect us like it used too, I think it was because of the transformation I hadn't really thought of it before. Adrian went to take a shower, whilst Felix and I went to greet our father and our guests. The interior was as well done as the exterior. I could hear voices coming from down the hall and entering the double doors there, I was slightly awed going into the room.

It was one of the most stunning things I had ever seen like being in a Turkish bazar. What captured my attention though was a portrait of immense size hanging on the wall. On closer inspection I realized in was a painting of me, in full battle mode. The paining was awesome! My wings were glowing like they did in battle, and I had on what I used to refer to as my Guardian Face, in my hands I had what I thought were samurai swords with rubies that glowed. I wondered who had painted it.

I don't know how long I stood and admired the painting; it wasn't till a voice to my right bought me out of my musing.

"Do you like it?" Adrian asked me, he sounded apprehensive of my opinion.

"Adrian, it is magnificent" I exclaimed "who is the artist?"

He was smiling the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face, and he looked extremely proud, he obviously just changed his clothes as his hair was still plastered to his head.

"I am" I looked blankly at him for a minute and then looked toward Tatiana, Nathan and Danielle all three of them were almost glowing from pride and Adrian was thriving on the positive change within his family.

"Adrian it is a master piece, how is it that you manage to capture me perfectly never having been into battle?" I asked

"I've seen you kicking arse enough at the Academy Rose, I just added the wings I saw from the dream" Adrian said, I could see how happy he was in this moment "well that and scooped up some of the dust you left covering Oksana's lounge room" he said laughing. I gave Adrian a big hug once again admiring his work.

"Bubba this house is amazing", kissing him on the cheek I then greeted Tatiana, Nathan and Danielle. I was glad to see each of them in turn, now they had all stop with the judgment and attitudes they were great fun to know, and all of them were cheats when it came to board games and cards, not saying they weren't like that to anyone else but to Abe, Felix and I we were family and they treated us as such.

After the greetings and small talk got underway, we headed for the dining room. It was more of a dining hall as it could fit over two hundred guests, the tables were made of lovely oak timbers and the cushions were made of fine blue silks.

All of our favorite foods were piled on the table and Amy had just walked through the side doors. Felix and I gave a squeal of delight knowing that she was here and we weren't going to starve.

"We informed our father and the Queen on the latest developments, having known Rhonda for all of her life, Tatiana knew to take this warning as serious. Felix and I were dead beat so we decided to call it a night; we would now be on a vampire schedule so it was officially late at night now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Dimitri's Pov**

I was trying to gather my thoughts when Mark and Oksana came into the kitchen

"Thanks for having us at such short notice" she said to mamma

Mamma as gracious as ever said it was no problem

"What happened" I asked

"Let's just say it is better no to piss of a Hathaway" she said laughing then she froze like she hadn't realized I was there and she had said too much. To say I was excited would be an understatement, my hands were slightly shaking and I could feel a tightening in my chest.

"Have you seen rose?" I half shouted

Oksana looked toward Yeva who shook her head. They turned and left without looking my way; nor answering I started to follow but Yeva had me stopping in my tracks.

"Sit down!" she commanded me in a voice I had never heard her use; I sat too scared of a little five foot two woman.

"You dare" she snarled at me, "What right do you have to ask anyone about her?" I had never seen my grandmother so furious, not even after Victoria told us about Rolan had she looked so outraged. If I hadn't of thought I was in the twilight zone before I was definitely there now!

"After everything she did to save you, after all she endured in hope of holding you in her arms following a myth that no one believed in all for what?" babushka was shaking now and her skin was the color of ash.

"Mamma" my mother was desperately trying to get Yeva's attention but I don't think she heard her, she had started to breath in heavy pants and her hand was clutching her chest.

"I grabbed the phone and called an ambulance, by the time they had arrived Yeva was almost blue and unconscious, I helped the ambulance crew load her into the ambulance and watched them disappear down the drive. When I went inside mamma was just hanging up the phone, I assumed she had called my sisters and we would be meeting them at the hospital so I was very surprised when we arrived to see Abe Mazur and Adrian…?

Why the hell would a Turkish mobster and a drunk royal be at the hospital? Must be visiting someone I thought to myself. Tuning in to what they were saying to my mother

"I let them sleep, they had both only gotten in from patrolling all day" he was saying "Amy will tell them the minute they get up, and I'm sure they will be here then" he said giving my mother a hug as she had burst into tears. I didn't like him touching my mother so I stepped up to introduce myself

"Dimitri Belicov" I said holding my hand out.

He looked at me and then my hand "I know he sneered and walked away"

I was shocked but mad, how dare he treat me like that. I fumed as I walked up the hallway to the room Yeva was in, It was a little after one am, well one pm in human time when the doctors came out.

"Belicov family?" he asked

"How is my mother doctor?" My mother looking the worse for wear asked.

"Mrs. Belicov had had a slight heart attack" he said "She is resting comfortably for now but has a long recovery in front of her, had she sustained many shocks or been angry?" he was asking

"Yes" said Oksana coming into the waiting room "She, we all had a bit of a shock and fright yesterday afternoon".

I wondered what could have possibly shocked Babushka, she always knew things we had tried so many times to surprise her at Christmas and birthdays but she always knew.

"Well, Mrs. Belicov's heart can withstand no more, she needs rest and quiet no nasty shocks and surprises" he was saying

"Can we see her" my mother asked, he nods saying an hour tops and headed off down the hallway.

Yeva was lying in the bed looking so small and fragile, truly looking her age. She was awake though and we all crowded around the bed. She looked at each of us in turn but when she saw Adrian, a big grin split across her face.

"I knew where the Destructive Twins were there wouldn't be you far behind" she whispered reaching out to him. I couldn't believe it, here was my grandmother happy to see him, she had gained some of the sparkle in her eye.

"Aye" Adrian replied "I would have come anyways knowing how much she loves you, you crazy witch" he said laughing then he clasped her hand in his, closed his eyes and sent spirit into my grandmother. She gave a small gasp and closed her eyes; her face looked so relaxed and peaceful after around thirty seconds she opened her eyes. She was the healthiest I had ever seen her, she had rosy cheeks and her skin looked a little younger. She was still Yeva, but healthy.

"Thank you Adrian" she said giving him a great big hug. I stood and watched them; the way they interacted I would have thought they were long lost friends.

Before anything else could be said the door burst open and in came Victoria, Sonya and Karolina all three of them rushing to the bed to embrace Babushka before the door had finished closing however in rushed two people, I didn't get a good look at the woman she was a flash of rich brown hair so dark it was almost black and a man who was about an inch taller than me. He had sandy blond hair and his eyes were the color of burnt amber, he didn't say anything but stood close to Adrian and the woman looking at Babushka.

The woman was embracing Babushka, I couldn't hear her mumbles but it sounded like she was blaming herself for Yeva's condition. The doctor came in and seeing how many people was in the room asked us to leave. I left the room with the rest of my family saying their fare wells, the dark haired woman remained a mystery as she had never turned around to see her face but she seemed familiar, the hair on the back of my neck well my whole body rose I knew this woman I was sure of it.

I drove home with so much on my mind; none of this was how I imagined my home coming. My sister and Grandmother seemed to hate me; I had noticed the emotion in her eyes when she looked at me in the hospital. Disappointment, anger and sadness, I racked my brains for what I had done since I last saw her that could make her feel this way, she was delighted to see me last time I was here although I'm sure she knew what I had said to Rose she never said anything.

What had Vika meant by her saying that she hadn't seen her sister in so long, her sisters lived with her? None of this was making any sense. I was getting a headache and decided to lay down I think everyone else had gone to do the same thing. I drifted off to sleep thinking about the dark haired woman who reminded me of my Roza, god I missed her.

**Adrian's Pov**

After healing Yeva, we left her to get some rest. Luckily the Doctor was a damphire so not a lot of questions were asked, but the Doctor not having seen spirit at worked wanted Yeva to stay overnight for observations. Rose had to talk her into it, she wanted to go home, if I didn't know better I'd say she was were Rose got her stubbornness from I think in the end Yeva conceded knowing Rose wouldn't stop worrying.

When Rose came flying through the door I froze, I didn't expect them to be here for another couple of hours but she never turned around and he didn't see her face. I took a quick look at his aura, and did a double take something wasn't right in it, it was ugly but I was soon distracted by the Doctor coming in and kicking everyone out. I was tired from using so much Spirit; I think Yeva was close to dying tonight. Human medicine only can do so much. I wasn't effected by the darkness, as Felix had taken so much from me a couple of years ago, I could feel it building and would hate to ask him to help again. The stupid idiot refused to listen Rose was no help either she always encouraged him. Bloody Idiots I mused affectionately.

I headed upstairs to bed still thinking of Dimitri's aura I will have to get another look I decided, looking at my watch I sighed I hoped I could still get some sleep after this. It took about an hour but eventually I found his sleep pattern, or maybe he had only just gone to sleep.

He was dreaming about his moments with Rose, well to be precise the last few times he had seen her after his restoration. I decided to sit and watch not alerting him to my presence I watched for a little while when he began to dream of Reese's trial outside in front of the Church.

He has some serious emotions going on when Rose stepped forth and started asking questions, I could see the love he had for her shining in his aura. That's funny didn't he say to Rose that his love had faded? I could see that he missed her and loved her clear as day and for a brief moment I thought Rose had seen it too as her aura flashed such a bright color I had to look away.

Still watching I could see with in his aura, his self-hatred but I knew it would only be so long till he cracked. He watched her walk away looking dejected after Lissa's obvious mental tongue lashing, his aura showing regret, longing and pure love. This was not making any sense.

I continued to watch for a few minutes, his dream shifted, he was dreaming about the morning of going to church, as Reese had decided. Mikhail came in and Dimitri gave him a small smile, Mikhail looked a little taken aback and asked him why he was smiling and Dimitri in turned replied,

"I'm going to talk to Rose today"

Mikhail smiled and replies that it would be great, that Rose had been trying to see him and told him the Princess was here to escort him to church. The dream goes fuzzy after Lissa walks in, like it had been covered in a blanket, I could hear voices but couldn't make out the words then the dream returns to the Church and watching Rose stumble away clutching her chest and Dimitri looking down in sadness and confusion.

WHAT THE FUCK!

_**OK IM GOING TO LEAVE IT THERE CAUSE MY DAUGHTER IS PLAYING UP. Damn kid. Hope you like it and let me know your thoughts. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I was restless when we came home from the hospital, so I decided to go out for a fun. Yes even after all this time and having wings I liked to run, who would have thought? I mused; running is my way of centering myself I still liked to work out Guardian style as well as my new routine.

As I fell into an easy pace I let myself drift off in my thoughts. I blamed myself for Yeva's condition and was so thankful Adrian was there, sure I hadn't seen her in so long but that didn't mean I has stopped caring for her. I thought about the time I burst into her hospital room, I was so anxious after Amy had told me that I didn't give a second thought to who would be there.

The minute I had finished hugging Yeva I could smell him, I knew that aftershave like it was my personal drug. I knew I was in danger of doing something stupid so I sat frozen on Yeva's bed never moving. I know Felix was watching me carefully not to mention Adrian and it would only take a twitch from me to set us both off. There are something's even Abe and Tatiana cannot cover up but I was on edge. I kept my eyes focused on Yeva and concentrated on breathing. For once, luck was on my side and the Doctor kicked everyone out.

I hugged Olena and the girls and gave then directions to the house, knowing how far across and out of town it was I made a mental note to have two cars delivered to the Belicov house. Knowing that a war was coming or well it will be more of a skirmish by the time Felix and I are through, knowing that they are targets I couldn't see them left vulnerable. I would have asked them to come stay at the mansion, but I knew Felix wouldn't be able to control himself, if Dimitri was there. I knew I definitely wouldn't be it was hard enough this today.

I would arrange for wards to be placed around the house and two around the town, spacing's a kilometer apart. I was basing this strategy on past experience, Strigoi usually only brings their humans to the wards and never bring them in, most of the time they drained them for more energy before entering. They wouldn't expect a second ring of wards and hopefully that could prevent them from getting into the town at all easy pickings for Felix and I. We tried to save as many humans as possible, but most of the time they were willing participants and were fair game.

I continued to run and plan, never giving myself time to think of him, this was also why I didn't fly today. I didn't want to take another 200ft free dive, well I would when they were intentional it was fun.

Giving in to my exhaustion I headed home.

**Adrian's Pov**

What the hell was that? I decided it was time to make myself known to the cradle robber, if he as I suspected had compulsion used against him, then he is a victim as much as Rose is, and one thing I learnt from Rose and then Felix it is honorable to help those who need it, we are judged by our deeds and actions and doing nothing is just as great of a crime. I knew that this was going to come back to bite me on the arse but I felt an obligation now I could see all was not as it appeared.

"Hello, cradle robber" I said softly. I didn't want to startle him too much; it didn't appear to work tough as he jumped about six feet, and spun around

"Adrian? So this is what you do, she told me I just didn't think it would be this real!" he said looking around I had changed the dream to one similar to the ones I used for rose, he had not relaxed at all and he was waiting as tense as a lion.

"What do you want?" he snapped

"Now, now, now is that anyway to treat a family friend?" I taunted him

"How do you know my grandmother?"

"The same way Yeva knew Rose before you had ever met her" I decided to answer some of his questions even though he was being a dick.

"Do you know where Rose is?" his question came out jumbled onto one long sentence

I didn't answer his question just looked at him some. I think I was pissing him off but I wasn't all that concerned, I was controlling the dream after all.

"Belicov" I snapped at him it was taking an awful lot of spirit to do this and hey I'm not perfect and I am still pissed at him, "I want you to think back of the morning after the trial, just before you went to Church"

"What? Why would you want me to do that? Why should I?" he crossed his arms and glared at me "you get off on watching people ruin their lives?"

Well that was a bit off, I didn't think I was that bad and I was starting to get pissed just watching him look down his nose at me. Judgmental arsehole!

"You know what? Fuck you, I was going to help you, cause stupid me thought I would stick my neck out for you! Yeva's right, you were never worthy of her, it is best you do stay out of her life. "Stay licking Valissa's boots" I sneered.

"What Adrian…..Wait!"

He called out to me but I had already ended the dream and sinking into much needed dreamless sleep.

I wasn't surprised to have a voice message from him when I woke up.

**Felix Pov**

I watched Rose head out for a run, I knew she was churned up over being here let alone this close to that fucker Dimitri Belicov, I was surprised at the hospital that Rose held it together she was a hair width from losing it but I could see she was focused on Yeva and her breathing.

I was watching him out of the corner of my eye, he didn't seem to be aware that the brown haired woman was Rose, but I could see he was studying her intently. One signal from Rose and I would cut his heart out, it wasn't the worst I had imagined doing to him I could slowly tear him apart with my bear hands, but I was going to save that for later.

I sat up later that night, thinking how far rose and I had come together. The best day of my life, I had been orphaned when I was eight and spent the majority of the next six years in an orphanage being starved and beaten. It wasn't till my thirteenth birthday that a Guardian, I never knew his name, took me to St Basil's.

That's where I met my bond mate. I clenched my hands and unconsciously rubbed my chest, just thinking of her made me want to rip some ones arms off. She was orphaned like me, her family being killed by strigoi, some of them turned. We became good friends nothing romantic just friends. I would protect her from the bullies and she would endorse my application for Guardianship. We were due to graduate that fall and I was hoping to be one of her guardians.

In the holidays when everyone went home to their family's we having none were left to our own devices, we played pranks on the remaining Guardians and watched movies till dawn, she was my best friend and sister and I loved her.

I kept an eye on her and took her darkness, protected her from everything and that lying arse, whore set me up, played me. I don't know how she managed to hide it she had perfected her blocking though, so I couldn't see some things. I didn't think much of it, her needing privacy for her girly times and such I didn't want to be completely invasive.

Turned out her family that had been turned had been in contact with her and convinced her to get revenge on their behalf by staking the wards, I tried to save her, stupid me it wasn't until her father had me pinned to the ground that I realized she was in on it. Whilst I was pinned she grabbed a first grader that had been cowering behind the desk and bit him. I begged and pleaded with her to stop, and she did long enough to laugh instructed her father to kill me and finish off the small boy.

Amelia had willingly turned she didn't have the darkness in her, she had planned this out, she was a murderer! I still wasn't full comprehending what I was seeing, but I let the darkness go, unleashing the ghosts. I managed to get up whilst Amelia's father was distracted and stake him, seeing this Amelia ran and escaped and I was left bleeding out in surrounded by my dead class mates.

That night I wandered out into the forest blinded by the pain of her betrayal, the transformation taking place sometime during the night. I stayed away from civilization and lived in forests and mountain caves until the day that changed my life and destroyed another's.

No matter what had happened, as selfish as it was I wouldn't change anything that had occurred for the world. I had a sister and father, my best friend would also do anything for me as I him and I had a home, a home where I was safe, loved and for the first time I could ever remember happy.

I decided to get up and go in search of my father, I found him in the dining room (hall) entertaining Paul and Zoya. The kids had been sent here after Olena had called the girls to the hospital, Abe had been keeping an eye on Yeva and the rest of them because they were kind to Rose when she needed it and because Rose loved them so Karolina knew she could trust Abe to make sure they were safe and well cared for. Not that Paul needed looking after at sixteen, he was on Christmas break at the moment.

They stopped their horse play when I entered, Abe's face lighting up and he quickly approached me to give me a hug, for a family of badass's we were pretty touchy feely. Abe didn't treat me any different than he did Rose god bless him.

"Son, your late I thought young Paul here was going to eat everything, I swear his got hollow legs like you and your sister" he laughed whilst messing up Paul's hair "where's your sister?"

"She went for a run about an hour ago, she should be back soon" I replied with my mouth half full

"Aunt Roza's here?" Paul asked, well yelled he was positive ecstatic "cool I can ask her to train me"

"Why don't you ask your uncle?" I asked, I wasn't trying to be smart I was just curious as to why, isn't the Russian supposed to be a god?

"I would if he was ever here, he is always in America with that Bitch" neither one of us corrected him even though we knew his mother nor his grandmothers would approve but hey what you going to do freedom of speech and all that. Plus we agreed with him.

"Well I could teach you some moves if you want" I offered, I could see Paul's eagerness he was positively bouncing in his seat, he took off up the stairs yelling about getting his training gear.

I was lost in my thoughts thinking about some of the things I could teach him when Abe cleared his throat, I was surprised he took so long, "What are your sister's plans?" knowing that Rose was the leader, she was twice the fighter I would ever be and I wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"We will be doing flybys tonight trying to get a hit, the weather is closing in and it won't be long until the first snows, if Yeva's dream is accurate then they should make a move closer to the town. I'm sure Rose would have thought out all scenarios by now.

Both knowing Rose and how her mind works didn't doubt it. The difference between Rose and I was like fire and ice I could do things that she couldn't like take Adrian's darkness and she, well once enraged she could destroy the greatest of army's and not blink an eye, she could do things with the darkness she carries and no matter how much she used, it never diminished, she always had the same amount and when she used it, well even I was too scared to approach her.

Rose came in not long after, she filled us in on her ideas to protect the town Abe left to make the arrangement for the wards.

"How are you feeling sister?" she looked at me and I could tell what she was going to say

"Numb" was all she said


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Dimitri's Pov**

I awoke and jumped out of bed, in my haste I tripped over the mat, fell into the wardrobe hitting my head in the process before I landed on the floor.

"Damn it" cursing under my breath, rubbing my head where a decent size lump was forming. I went to get up when I noticed a small backpack underneath the bed, there wasn't anything distinct about it, but it wasn't mine and I doubt it was one of the girls.

I was curious, who had stayed in my room recently? I remembered when I had come in, the bed looked slightly rumples but I dismissed it in my tired state. I started to think over the last days, Victoria had been asking where two people Felix I think it was and I hadn't caught the other person's name were.

I stood up, but quickly sat on the bed, slightly dizzy from hitting my head so hard. Remembering why I was in such hurry, grabbed the phone hoping I still had his number. It went to voice mail, I tried again same thing. Damn it!

"Adrian, its Dimitri Belicov" I left my number hoping he would call me back, but I didn't like my chances. I had been a bit of a dick to him; I still hated the fact that he loved my Roza. Damn it she isn't yours, you made sure of it Belicov, I mentally ranted.

I decided I would ask mamma about it, as I went to grab it, it fell from the bed spilling out over the floor. There wasn't much in it, a couple of pairs of clothes a wallet and a small photo album, the kind that held around twenty four photos.

I opened the album more curious than anything; the first photo was of Abe Mazur and a young man, the same man who was at the hospital. They both had huge grins plastered on their faces, the next was of the same man he was hugging a dark haired girl but you couldn't see her face; the next photo took a minute to process. It was my Roza and she was beautiful, her hair hung down to her waist and she had a shit eating grin on her face. She had her arms wrapped around the same man's waist, and she had sparkle in her eyes again something that was missing the last time I had seen her. I felt something in me die right then, she had moved on, had forgotten me and I didn't blame her. I lay back in on the bed, surrounded by Roza's scent.

Hang on a minute, the bed smells like Rose, my brain was working rather slow today, it wouldn't smell like her after all these years, mamma kept a tidy house. That man was at the hospital with a dark haired woman, the same dark haired woman that was in these photos.

Roza was here in Russia, I had to find her, I had to see her and beg her to forgive me. I ran downstairs shouting for my mother.

"Dimka?" she asked coming into the lounge "what is with all the shouting?"

"Mamma, why didn't you tell me Rose was here?" I was towering over my mother and I could see the fear in her eyes, I looked down ashamed of myself but before she had a chance to answer in walks Yeva looking the best I could ever remember seeing her and Abe Mazur.

"You didn't deserve to know", it wasn't my mother or grandmother who answered but Abe. He was still looking at me like I was gum stuck to his shoe and as apprehensive as I was of pissing him off, nobody ever messed with the snake but I was to desperate to find out about Rose that I missed the dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I love her" I growled out "and not you or anyone else will stop me from finding her"

I had obviously said the wrong thing because Abe all five foot eight of him was vibrating with rage

"You love her" he exploded; spit flying from his mouth "you wouldn't know what love is, after everything she did for you, what did you do?"

We were almost pressed up against each other, and for as tall as I was he wasn't intimidated. "She gave up everything for you, her schooling, her charge and her fucking life all for you" he was getting more worked up by the second

"You" he screamed at me "and that lying arse bitch destroyed all that was good and pure in my daughter and you have the gall to stand there and say you love her"

"Your daughter?" I replied shakily, I didn't expect that.

"Yes my daughter, but that would be another thing the Princess has lied to you about" he didn't say princess like it was flattering.

"How dare you talk about the Princess like that, she saved me" I was getting angry now. I wouldn't allow them to say stuff about her, the lengths she went to, to save me.

Abe was nearly blue in the face, he opened his mouth to say something but before he could the back door was ripped from its hinges and in came a six foot eight raging storm. He had me by the throat in seconds lifting me up into the air; he didn't say a word just continued to crush my larynx. His eyes were glowing an eerie green color. I tried to pry his fingers off me but he was too strong nothing I tried worked he knew all my maneuvers. Of course I thought to myself Roza taught him.

I heard my mother's soft gasp and whimper "Felix please" she cried out

I don't think this Felix heard her as he launched me through the front windows, I felt pain, lots of pain. I knew he had done some serious damage as I was losing blood at a phenomenal rate, I could feel wood splintered into my legs and back.

I could see this Felix coming at me again though, he wasn't going to stop. There was death in his eyes, my death; he had just reached my side where I was still trying to get up when he was knocked out of the way.

I couldn't see what was happening, but within seconds my mother and grandmother were by my side helping me to sit up, I looked around for this Felix but couldn't see him, Abe was off to the left looking up at something in the sky whilst on his phone.

Abe finished his call just as I had made it to my feet; he looked anxious and really worried, he kept glancing up into the sky like he expected to see Angels or something. I looked up but couldn't see anything; well I couldn't see anything but clouds. The temperature is dropping so it will snow soon I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry Olena, Yeva for my son's behavior and of course I have people headed over now to fix the damages, he looked up at the house "then again it looks like Felix has caused some structural damages you better pack some things until it has all be repaired". He picked up the backpack that was lying on the ground, "I will see that Rose gets this" he said, he sounded tired.

I heard a car coming up the drive way, I was still being propped up by mamma and Babushka so I had to Crain my neck, to my surprise Adrian stepped out.

"You may want to lay him back down, and get him prepped for a transfusion" he said. "I can heal him but I cannot replenish what his body had lost in blood" he continued coming to kneel beside me. He placed his hands on my chest and head, I thought this was weird I had only seen Lissa heal; maybe he used a different method. I was kind of funny the random thoughts I was having, maybe I shouldn't have been surprised considering I now couldn't feel anything from the neck down and I was struggling to breath.

I felt the warm glow of spirit passing through me; it was kind of painful at the same time. Just before I passed out from blood loss I heard him say,

"You will remember" as he forced one big load of spirit through my mind; if I wasn't on the verge of passing out before I was now there, pain ripped through my head, it felt like a thousand bands marching in my head, ten thousand drums all beating the same repetitive beat. It felt like I was being raped mentally, then I darkness surrounded me and I knew no more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Abe's Pov**

The minute I heard him asking about my Rosie, I knew this wasn't going to end well. I wasn't going to allow this dickhead anywhere near my daughter.

"You didn't deserve to know" I exploded, I was giving him the greatest stare I had and I have to admit he did pale a few shades

"I love her, and not you or anyone else will stop me from finding her" he growled back

Oh he so didn't say that, I was so mad I could feel myself vibrating, my hands were starting to send out little sparks. I would have been slightly afraid I was going to light him on fire, a Damphire torch, even I the Great Zemey had my limits. What alarmed me more was I knew Felix was here, he came with me to deliver the cars Rose had bought them.

Even knowing Felix was here, couldn't stop me now!

"You Love her?" spit was now coming out of my mouth I swear I would be burying this man before the day was done. "You wouldn't know what love is, after everything she did for you, what did you do?" I yelled. Felix could definitely hear us now.

"She gave up everything for you, her schooling, her charge and her fucking life all for you I was in full rage now, must be where my kids get it from I thought proudly to myself. "You and that lying bitch destroyed all that was good and pure in my daughter and you have the gall to stand there and say you love her".

I was almost incoherent with speech when he praised and credited the Princess as saving him, but before I could yell some more Felix ripped the back door off and had Belicov by his throat, I knew Felix wasn't going to stop, he was in his zone with one task and one task alone, to Kill Dimitri.

I heard Olena whimper and call out to Felix, I looked at Yeva and although she looked fine and healthy, I wasn't sure how long that will last. I heard a crash and looked up to see Felix had thrown Dimitri through the windows, splinters of glass and wood went in all directions and I could see blood pooling around him where he lay.

I quickly called Adrian I knew I couldn't stop Felix, not even my magic would contain him now, and Felix was going to kill him even I could see Dimitri realize the truth. Just as Felix reached Belicov, he was slammed into and lifted 20ft, 40ft,100ft higher and higher Rose lifted him until they were both tiny dots in the sky and I don't think this was going to be pretty, basically those two would fight until he calmed down, or one of them past out from exhaustion.

I of course would pay for the damages done, but I was a little angry and disappointed that I didn't cause him damage and sad for the lives my children must lead. I looked at the Belicovs house and did a double take. Where Felix had ripped the door of the hinges, he had caused a crack to spread through the house. From the outside I could see that this damage would take at least a week or two to fix and braced myself for the inevitable.

I told the Belicovs to pack a bag and come with me. As we drove back to the mansion, I prayed Rose wouldn't destroy our house when she sees him.

**Adrian's Pov**

I helped Olena and Yeva gather some clothing and possessions, I had just entered Belicovs room to pack some stuff, he was lying in the back seat of one of the cars still out to it. I opened his wardrobe and started grabbing his things, he didn't have much too grab. I was just about to close the doors when I noticed something at the very back; reaching for it I realized it was a photo frame, a picture of two people Rose and Vallissa. They were both dressed as fairies and looked eight years younger.

I knew he would want this as well and packed it. I was still thinking of possibilities as to why that dream was hidden or altered. I knew that whatever was blocking his memories of that day and was powerful, I was positive there would be other things he had been made to forget and I was hoping the burst of Spirit I had used would be enough to break through whatever barrier there was.

I finished and headed out to the cars. They both still had red bows on them, Rose had intended on them being an early Christmas present, she had also gotten Victoria a little red sports car, it was second hand but she knew Vika would love it.

"Adrian, thank you so much for healing Dimitri" Olena said

"It wasn't a problem, I'm sorry Felix did so much damage to your house" I replied. I wasn't sorry that Felix had nearly killed him, I have watched Rose and Felix struggle since the change, and anything Felix did to Dimitri well the Russian had coming.

"There are plenty of rooms on the second floor help yourselves" Abe said getting out of the car, Amy flew out of the front door and straight into Abe's arm's. She nearly knocked him over with the speed she ran onto him, but he managed to hold his ground.

"Amy are the kids here?" Abe asked her

"Just Felix, Rosie didn't come home and Felix is in his room cleaning himself up" she replied "I have prepared rooms for your guests, dinner will be served shortly"

Everyone went to get settled whilst I followed Mikhail who was had Dimitri thrown over one shoulder into what I assumed would be Dimitri's room, after making him comfortable Mikhail looked down sadly at him. I knew he missed Sonya, I knew he never stopped looking and never would, I also knew Rose was still hunting her down.

Felix then entered the room, he didn't make any moves toward him, and I knew he wouldn't now.

"Where is Rose?" I asked him

"She has started her patrols early she wanted to check on the wards surrounding the town, she won't come here, not with him here" he sneered. He then turned and left.

"I think one of us should sit here with him, at least until he wakes up" Mikhail said

"I will, you go get some rest, I wanted to talk to him anyway" I said.

As I sat there waiting for the Russian to re-gain consciousness I thought about the dream and what I had seen. The more I thought of it, the more I was sure that Valissa had used compulsion on Dimitri, but why? What could she possibly have to gain by doing so?

I puzzled over this for at least an hour before I felt the Russian slip into a dream state. I settled down once again to enter his dreams. After ten minutes I was in, he was dreaming once again about Rose, perfect he was dreaming of Reese's trial. I once again looked at his aura seeing the same things as I saw the last time, the dream then went to the next morning.

I didn't make myself know to Dimitri, I just waited hoping to get answers

"The princess is here to escort you" I sat up straighter knowing that this was what I wanted to see. In walks Valissa, she smiles at Dimitri and the dream started to get slightly fuzzy around the edges, I had to really concentrate to hear what was being said.

"Dimitri why are you smiling this morning?" she asks him

"I'm going to talk to my Roza today, I know of some of the lengths she went to save me and I cannot treat her this way, no matter how much I hate myself I still love Rose more than anything in this world" he replied a glazed look in his eyes. I assumed he was thinking of Rose. I am pretty sure she is all he thinks of.

Valissa frowned and looked him dead in the eyes, I watched as Dimitri's eyes went blank.

"You don't love Rose anymore, she left you as a strigoi, I saved you!" she was pushing her will into Dimitri and I knew as much as he tried he wouldn't be able to stop her, the only person I knew of the could withstand her power was Rose.

"No, my Roza….." he tried to withstand her and I have to give him credit for holding out this long

"I saved you" Valissa commanded "you will tell Rose your love has faded and you will tell her you have given up on her"

Jesus I could feel the Spirit she was using pulsate around the little cell, Belicov didn't stand a chance his eyes glazed over and he nodded.

"Of course you saved me Princess, Rose gave up on me and I can no longer love her and I will tell her this next time I see her" he said in the same tone.

Valissa smiled dropped the compulsion and they headed out to the Church. The dream then shifted to inside the Church. Dimitri had told Rose he no longer loved her and I could understand why she believed it and why it destroyed her so much. He spoke to her like she was dog shit that he had just stepped in, and the way he looked at her gave me chills.

Dimitri watched Rose turn and run looking sad and confused. Looking at his aura I could see the compulsion had slipped a little it was still in place, but I could see the love shine for Rose in his aura once more.

"That fucking Bitch!" Dimitri roared. I had forgotten that he was watching himself dream this as well; he spun around to punch a tree that was close to him, when he noticed me.

"Adrian?" he spoke in a harsh voice, I knew that it wasn't personal not after what he had witnessed "what the fuck was that? Is it true? Did Lissa use compulsion on me?" he had grabbed me by the shoulders and was shaking me.

"Yes I noticed something ugly in your aura at the hospital, and when Felix hurt you I used spirit in the hopes of healing you, but also to break through the barrier that her compulsion created" he went to run his hands through his hair when he noticed the red substance on his hands.

"Her blood is on my hands isn't it?" he cried he was trying to wipe it off "what have I done?" he whispered

I decided to exit his dream and went and sort out Abe and my aunt, I found them surprisingly enough in the kitchen. My aunt was elbow deep in flour whilst Olena was giving her tips. I had never seen the Queen with a hair out of place, let alone dirty and I cracked up laughing.

"What are you laughing at Adrian?" she asked me

"Are you going to go into a new profession aunt?"

"Oh shut up Adrian, with so many people here we will all have to chip in, Amy cannot do everything and I refuse to treat my Guardians as servants" she replied every bit the Queen I knew, "Abe is hiring some more staff from the town, and I need you to go shopping for groceries".

I looked at her dumbfounded "who are you and what have you done to my favorite auntie" I teased her. We had all changed in six years and I loved the changes within my family. I could tell that my aunt was delighted to be elbow deep in mess; she had secretly told me once that she never wanted to be Queen. I need to tell you all something and I proceeded to tell them what I had witnessed in Dimitri's aura as well as his dreams.

"The Princess" my aunt said "will be here for the holidays Olena told me" she said  
>"we will deal with the Princess then" my aunt said. I could tell she was furious, not just for what she had done and caused to Rose but for the use of illegal magic and for lying to the court. The look in Queen Tatiana's eyes then was one hell bent on justice being served.<p>

I left them too it pondering the possibilities that me Adrian Ivashkov Lord of the Drunks was going shopping for food. The world is ending I mused to myself.

**Dimitri's Pov**

I awoke with a start, my heart was pounding and I was still trying to wipe my Roza's blood off my hands. I couldn't believe what I had seen, what I had done. What had Valissa made me do? Why would she do that?

With a strangled roar I jumped from the bed onto to realize this wasn't my room nor my bed. I stumble to the door, and headed out to find my mother. I didn't expect the door next to me to open. It was my sister Karolina and her daughter Zoya.

"Dimka, your awake" she gave me a big hug

"Lina?" I asked using her childhood nickname "Where are we?"

"Felix when he attacked you did some major structural damages to our house, this is Rose's house, and we are staying here until ours is repaired" she said

"Rose's house" I shouted "Were is she? I need to talk to her?"

"I don't know Dimitri, but you should stay away from her and Felix, they won't be held responsible for their actions if you don't" she said sadly "I think mamma is in the kitchen helping with dinner"

I headed in the direction Karolina pointed in, lost in thought. I couldn't understand why Lissa would do this to me, to Rose her best friend and sister. I was just about to enter the kitchen when a voice had me stopping in my tracks.

"I think it is time you and I had a little discussion Belicov" it was Abe and he was holding open a door, gesturing for me to enter. I took a deep breath, swallowed and walked into the lions den.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rose's Pov**

I wasn't far from the Belicov house when I heard glass and wood shatter, on approach I couldn't believe what I was seeing Dimitri was laying on the ground with blood pooling from him at a phenomenal rate there was glass and wood all around him and I could see some pieces sticking out of his skin.

I wasn't surprised that Felix had gone him, and frankly I didn't care but looking at Olena and Yeva's faces I knew I couldn't stand by and watch, I love these woman and I couldn't see them go through something like that no matter how just the cause.

I flew higher as I knew in his state Felix would be hard to stop and unless I went all Armageddon on his arse, I didn't want to do that, I knew I would level the town and kill, maim and injure the entire town folk. I hit about 300ft before I headed back down to ground level, I picked up speed so I was now flying faster than the speed of sound, and I heard the sonic boom just as I leveled off.

I hit Felix away from Dimitri and as expected he flew around 50ft, before he even registered that I was there I had him up at 200ft plus. He was fighting me trying to pry my hands from around his waist; I knew if he succeeded then Dimitri was screwed,

"Rose let me kill him, let me avenge you" he was screaming at me "he deserves to die for what he did to you"

"As much as the idea pleases me brother, and as much as I want to be the one to end his pathetic life, I couldn't allow you to kill him in front of his mother and grandmother" I spat at him

I was surprised when he froze and I let him go, "your right sister, I am sorry" Felix said he sounded like a lost little boy as he said it "I just wanted to protect you from him"

"I know Felix, I'm not mad at you" I said soothingly. Felix still had trouble accepting that he was part of Abe's and my family after years of being alone and abandoned Felix had a lot of issues and sometimes he needed to be treated with a gentle hand, life had not been kind to my brother and no matter what he did I would never hold it against him. By this time we were both pretty high up, I couldn't even make out the mansion anymore.

"I will start my rounds early Felix, you head home you know how much Abe will worry, until he sees I didn't cause you damage" I said. As much as Felix and I had issues, so did Abe and he would have an anxiety attack if he couldn't reassure himself that we were both alright.

"Oh and Felix? Can you put in an order with Olena for some black bread?" I watched him fly towards the mansion hoping he could get a handle on his temper. I wouldn't go home now, I couldn't risk it. I knew the Belicovs would have to stay with us as I had a glimpse of the damage from above and the moment I saw him, I would destroy him and anyone who got in my way.

I sighed and decided to check on the wards, it was beginning to snow and I had Yeva's prophesy ringing in my head., I hadn't had the second ring of wards placed around the town yet, I didn't want the strigoi to know what I had planned until last second.

I had been flying for around two hours, usually I wouldn't without Felix as I could fall at any given time, I had a tight lock on my mind and I wouldn't allow myself to think of anything else so I was reasonably confident I would be ok, when I felt them strigoi.

I flew lower to get a better look, and sure enough there she was sneaking up behind a man, but she wasn't just any strigoi she was one I had been searching for, the woman who had healed me when I snuck out, but fell three stories ten year ago.

Sonya Karp

Excellent. I quickly sent Adrian a message and formed my plan, she wouldn't see me coming not that it would matter I just didn't want Mikhail to see her torn apart. I flew hard and fast and just before she reached the man I grabbed her. She was fighting me tooth and nail, clawing at my hands, she continued to put up a fight and I expected no less but when she called me a blood whore I had had enough, I dropped her, we were nearly at a height were oxygen was spares, followed her in my own free dive she has a great set of pipes on her she screamed, for at least the first 10 seconds, then she looked up at me and screamed out "Blood whore!"

Oh she shouldn't have done that, I had been going to just simply catch her and continue but not now, I drew my arm and fist back and punched my hand straight through her chest and latched onto her heart I squeezed the fist that was clenching her heart and with one more blood curdling scream she passed out. I knew she wasn't dead and would wake at any moment.

"Hello Ms. Karp" I whispered in her ear, her eye lids flickered open and she rightly so looked at me terrified

She didn't say anything just continued to pry at my hands and fingers, I don't think she had even realizes

Adrian was waiting on the ground, Felix and Mikhail standing off to the side, I knew how hard it was for Mikhail to stay still, but we couldn't have him distracting Adrian. I was holding her tight; I had planned on helping Adrian but not in the way I had.

Sonya seeing him was snarling out all the usual threats, not that it bothered him any, he just smiled at her and then plunged his stake through her heart with no effort, there was after all a gaping hole punched in her chest not two minutes ago and she needed fresh blood as a strigoi to heal it. There was a blinding flash of light and there was Sonya, holding onto Adrian like he was her life preserve sobbing her heart out.

It would be pointless changing her back for her only to do the same thing to escape darkness, I looked toward Felix who nodded, and he then started siphoning off her darkness. Felix had tried to show me hundreds of times how to do it, but we both decided that I couldn't do it because I had too much darkness in me all the time.

Mikhail was sobbing, crying out for his woman, but also mumbling his thanks to the three of us. Mikhail had helped me when I was caught breaking into the Guardian headquarters and he knew it a group effort went into restoring Dimitri.

Felix gently picked Sonya off the ground whilst I picked up Adrian; I knew he was exhausted I could see it, so I took him up to his room for a well-deserved rest.

"Take her to one of the guest bedrooms on our floor please Felix" I asked I wanted her close should she need a friendly face during the night (human day). Mikhail was on our floor as Adrian's Guardian he took his duties extremely serious.

I went to see my Father to tell him of what had occurred

BIG MISTAKE!

I walked into his office and there he was in all his glory, but he wasn't alone with him was Dimitri. I instantly went on attack mode, my wings were on full display, and my eyes I knew would be pitch black.

Dimitri took one look at me and fainted. I was quite please I knew I was scary but I had never made a Guardian faint before, wet themselves yes but not faint. I went to jump on his skull when I felt a stinging sensation in my shoulder; I knew what it was a tranquilizer dart and not just any dart, one strong enough to take down a herd of elephants. I turned around whilst reaching over and pulling out the dart, there stood little Yeva, with the gun still pointed at me.

"I couldn't let you do it Roza, you would have regretted it, I'm sorry" I heard her say as I fell to the ground

I guess her visions are back to normal was my last clear thought

**Dimitri's Pov**

I entered Abe's office and looked around. The wall to my right was covered in all types of fire power, whilst the wall opposite was covered in pictures. I could see photos of my Roza as she grew up, on closer inspection I could see there were a lot of photos of Felix too.

"Belicov sit down" Abe commanded "Adrian came and saw me not to long ago, I assume you have an idea on what he said?"

I nodded I still couldn't believe Lissa had done that to me, to us and I clenched my fist in order to keep calm "The Queen" he continued has been informed of this development and assures me that Ms. Dragomir will be held accountable for her actions"

"Thank you" I replied "where is Rose? I need to see her" I asked

"That I cannot allow Dimitri" I started to protest but he held up his hand "Rose is different now Dimitri, she isn't the same woman you knew, nor is she the Rose you remember, let's say for all intents and purposes Roza is dead"

"No!" I yelled I wasn't going to let anyone keep me from her, not even God himself will stop me from finding her"

Before he had a chance to say anything else the doors burst open and in came my Roza. I jumped to my feet and froze in shock. My Roza stood there but she wasn't Rose, she had wings of red, black and gold and her eyes, gone were the warm orbs I loved so much her eyes were pitch black. I had started to hyperventilate and I could feel myself getting light headed. Before I fainted I managed to get out "Roza" then once again I knew no more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rose's Pov**

I opened my eyes and shut them really quickly, groaning in discomfort I started to mentally assess myself. All ten fingers and toes? Feeling in my legs? Arms? Yep all good. Why the hell did I feel like I was hit by a truck? My head was pounding and it took me a couple of seconds to remember what had happened.

I tried to get up my hands and feet were bound in chains and my neck was also chained to the table. What the fuck? I found I could still move my head and neck and saw Abe, Adrian and Yeva standing to the right.

"Child calm down, we mean you no harm" Yeva said softly

"Said the spider to the fly" I replied in my coldest voice, they all took a step back I didn't blame them; I knew what they were seeing.

"Rose" Adrian said clearing his throat "we need to talk to you about umm not killing Belicov"

"You dare!" I was totally out raged, I clench my fists and the chain links slowly stretched, Jesus what the hell kind of chains are these?

"Rose please listen, and then you can decide to kill him….or not" he tacked on as an afterthought.

"I will not "I screamed out, I clenched all my muscles and the chains gave a little more "you have betrayed me and I will kill you all"

Yeva once again lifted the gun I had previously failed to notice, and shot me again. This dart wasn't as strong as the last, I took one last look at them and once more I was out. It wasn't long before I started dreaming; I could feel the pull of spirit and knew Adrian was close by,

I didn't bother to turn and look for him, in drugged dream state I was a little weaker and had a little more of a clear mind. I didn't really want to kill him…yet! I decided to walk, knowing Adrian would follow. Twenty minutes later whilst I was enjoying the tranquility of a little stream that was bathed in sunlight, Adrian sat down beside me.

"I thought I had made myself perfectly clear Adrian"

"I know Rose and you know I wouldn't be stating this without a reason". He implored me "Yeva said you'd regret it, don't you think she had a reason, well apart from not killing her grandson"

"Well by all means Adrian let's hear it" I said in a cruel voice

"I can do better, I will show you" he then grabbed my hands and looked to be concentrating really hard.

The dream changed, it took me a little while to work out where we were. Reese's trial, well joke of a trial. Rose I want you to watch what happens ok and I will explain what I see"

I gave him a sharp nod, I gave a gasp as I realized I was in Dimitri's dream but I sat and watched like Adrian wanted, whilst plotting how I would get back at them for this. I watched Lissa give me a mental tongue lashing and I was looking at Dimitri, more specifically his aura as I ran out. "Regret, Love and self-hatred" Adrian said

"What? He said..." I started to say

"I know Rose just watch" he said

I continued to watch as Dimitri and Mikhail spoke the next morning and then as Lissa walked in, I realized what she was doing, what she had done to Dimitri and to me. I was amazed at how long Dimitri with held against her, eventually he couldn't fight it I knew that bitches power was so strong.

I don't know how long I stood there staring into space, trying to process what I had seen. My so called best friend took Dimitri's free will away, took his love away. My so called best friend and sister was responsible for everything, there was no rock that she could hide under now, no Moroi law that will protect her.

I snapped out of Dimitri's dream, waking up I yanked the chains apart and took off out of the window before Abe and Yeva realized what I had done.

I was going to rip that bitch apart slowly, for every ounce of pain I felt that bitch was going to feel tenfold. Oh yes Lissa dear, your days are numbered.

I was flying hard when once again I felt it, Strigoi and by the amount of nausea I was feeling, there were fifteen of them I wouldn't even break a sweat on this one. I flew to the ground out of sight and hid my wings, Felix had obviously flown after me once he realized I was gone because he landed softly behind me and folded in his wings as well.

We both smiled at each other, his full of excitement mine wild, unpredictable and feral. The strogoi were now around twenty meters away. I nodded to Felix and we both stepped out.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" one asked

Felix and I didn't say a word; we both charged them throwing punches and kicks. We were down to the last couple when I decided to get creative, I still had a lot of darkness in me, my blood was up and I was kind of having fun. I grabbed the arm off one strigoi, he was fast and was obviously old, I ripped his arm right from the socket and before he even had a change to counter my next move I had shoved the bloody, broken limb through his own chest. He looked shocked and then really mad, before he could rip the arm out, I had pounced on his back gripped his head in both my hands and tore it from his shoulders.

Felix was just finishing off his last one, it had taken us all of two minutes to defeat them "I will call Sydney brother, you head home" I said to him

I watched Felix until he had flown out of sight before I called her.

"Hey Syd" I said

"Where and how many?" she sounded tired

"Fifteen and on the outskirts of Baia"

"What in the world are you doing there Rose?"

"Long story short, Yeva" was my reply

"Ok I will send someone out and Rose"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself won't you?"

"Are you going soft on an evil creature of the night?" I laughed

"Oh shut up" she said hanging up

Not even ten minutes later the Alchemist arrive, I left them too it and turned and walked in the different direction, Sydney knew what had happened to me what Felix and I were like now, but the others didn't .

I decided to just walk around, I still didn't trust myself to go home and face Dimitri, even knowing he didn't have a choice in what had happened I didn't see how it changed anything. I am what I am now most of the time I felt like a monster. His best bet was to stay as far away from me as possible, I had ruined his life once and I wasn't willing to do it again. I knew the truth if he had not of met me; he probably wouldn't have been distracted in the first place, he would have been with Tasha and probably would have had a couple of kids by now.

I sighed and headed for home, I knew I couldn't keep putting it off.

**Felix Pov**

I headed for home knowing that dad would be going out of his mind right now. I found them all in the solar; Adrian's parents God bless them were playing cards with Olena and Yeva whilst Adrian was painting what looked to be another masterpiece. On seeing me they all jumped to their feet

"Is she alright?" They all asked at the same time, Adrian had informed me of what had occurred and I could understand their worry. My poor sister had been used, abused and abandoned in the worst ways and it seemed like just as she was starting to be able to enjoy her life when something else happens.

I heard the door open and in walks Dimitri and Victoria, he stopped when he saw me and shoved Victoria behind him, I would have felt bad about what I had done to him but I was too concerned with the look on Victoria's face. She was looking at me like I was her worst nightmare come to life and I didn't blame her.

Yeva came and put her hand on my arm distracting me from my thoughts

"Everything will be ok Felix" she said to me gently and then she left the room.

"Felix where is Rose?" Abe asked me

"Waiting for the Alchemist, we ran into fifteen of them" I replied

"Is she alright? Was she hurt?" asked Dimitri

I looked at him like he had lost his mind "Of course she is alright" I scoffed "my sister is the greatest fighter on the planet" I told him. I knew I was being a little unfair, especially when I knew he never intended on hurting my sister but I couldn't help it

"Your sister?" he asked, I could see relief in his eyes that's weird I thought to myself.

"Will she come home?" dad asked

"Doubtful" I replied "But she did ask for Olena to make some black bread" I said looking towards her. Olena gave a great big smile and jumped up.

"Well I better not keep Roza waiting" she headed out to the kitchen like her pants were on fire.

"Where were the Strigoi son?"

"Out skirts of town, headed in from the east"

"I will send some of the Guardians out to double check the wards" he began to say

"They are all fine old man" Rose said coming into the room.

"Roza", Vika screamed and she ran to her side and jumped on top of Rose "Where have you been I have been waiting to go shopping Christmas is in two weeks and we haven't been to the shops once" she whined

Rose laughed "I could say the same things to you, in fact I will go grab my wallet and we will go now" she replied.

Rose left the room not once looking toward Dimitri, I could see how much this hurt him and decided to cut him some slack, after all he was a victim in all of this and I could see the love he has for her shinning in his eyes.

"Give her time" I said to him "you haven't been told the full story and I don't think she has had time to process everything"

He looked at me a little stunned, and nodded. Rose came back into the room and I could tell she was going to give Victoria her Christmas present early.

"Follow me Vika" she said. I followed as well, behind me Adrian and Dimitri bringing up the rear. We walked to the garage and Rose opened the doors. She then threw a small box at Victoria.

"What's this?" she asked

"Your Christmas present from Felix and I" she replied.

Victoria looked at the both of us and then tore the lid off, she pulled out the set of keys and looked at both of us confused "keys, you are giving me keys?" she asked confused.

"Ahhh but what are these keys too?" I asked her teasingly

Victoria started to scan the garage it held about twenty cars, some from Adrian's family the rest Abe's and ours. She noticed a gift wrapped shape in the middle took one look at the keys in her hand and then us and squealed.

She ran to the middle of the garage with us following her, Rose has a soft smile on her face I knew it was giving her great pleasure watching Victoria. Victoria grabbed a big handful of paper and pulled hard, when the little red car came into view, she nearly wet herself.

She gave Rose and me multiple hugs and thank you's, before the girls headed off into town.

**Rose Pov**

I had been walking for a while when I decided to go home, I would no longer allow myself to hide away, like I was a dirty secret. I flew into the solar as dad was saying that he would have the guardians walk the wards.

"They are all fine old man" I said entering the room. Everyone jumped up but the first one to me was Victoria.

"Roza where have you been? I have been waiting to go shopping, Christmas is in two weeks and we haven't been to the shops once" she wined

I had to laugh; I also had been looking forward to shopping and thought it would be a great time to give her the car. I went into my room grabbed my wallet and the little box I had hidden the Keys to Victoria's present.

"Follow me Vika" I said I couldn't wait to see her face, we got to the garage and I opened the door. I threw the small box to Vika and she ripped the lid off

"Keys? You're giving me keys for Christmas?" she asked confused

"Ahhh but what are those keys to" Felix asked. Victoria started to scan the garage and when she notice the wrapped gift in the middle of the garage she squealed and ran to it, tearing the paper in one big pull, I thought she was going to wet herself. We jumped into the car and away we went.

I hadn't failed to notice Dimitri watching us go in the rear view mirror, he looked sad, lonely and broken hearted.

"You know he loves you Roza and he didn't mean to hurt you" Victoria said softly. I looked at her, she still had a shit eating grin on her face as she drove but I could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"It isn't that simple Victoria, I wish it was but it isn't" I started to say. When she started to protest I interrupted her. "He hasn't even seen the full me yet, how do you think he is going to feel and react when he sees my chest?"

I had forgotten that she didn't know what I was talking about, I sighed and told her to pull over there was no way in hell I was showing her whilst she was driving I actually as strange as it sounds was looking forward to shopping. I know right, what is the world coming too?

She did as I asked and turned to face me. I started to pull my shirt off and was left in my sports bra, she handled it pretty well for all of two seconds and then like the hounds of hell were on her tail she leaped from the car and sprinted to the ditch on the side of the road. I got out and followed her, she was vomiting and crying.

I didn't say anything, just rubbed her back in a soothing manor and handed her a water bottle. She took gulp after gulp still not looking at me; eventually she calmed down enough to ask what had happened to me. We sat on the bonnet of her car in the early sun's rays; I was tired from all that had gone on the night previously so took a deep breath to gather my thoughts.

I spent the next hour or so explaining everything that had happened to me, how I met Felix and my dad and what Felix and I thought about our chests.

"Wait a second, you mean that Felix is the same just different?"

"Felix's story is his and his alone to tell, but essentially yes we are the same" I tried to explain "We are the same but also as different from each other as night and day. Please Victoria don't be afraid of him he is a great man who has suffered greatly in his life"

I don't know why it worried me but I had seen the way she looked at him when they first met and I could see how much it hurt him to think she didn't like him.

Felix had never showed any interest in woman or men for that matter, I knew it wasn't because he didn't have those urges we both did but like me Felix was gun shy about letting anyone bar our father and I close. I saw the look in his eyes when they met though, it was brief before he hid it, but I saw it lust, want and loneliness. I vowed to myself that I would help him if I could.

Eventually Victoria was ok to drive, albeit a little shaky and we continued onto the mall. We didn't speak the rest of the way, I think Victoria had a lot going on in her mind I didn't blame her I did to.

"So you're saying Felix doesn't have a girlfriend" she asked so quietly I almost didn't hear. I spun around so fast that she took a couple of steps back.

"Oh sorry" I looked down ashamed I hadn't on purpose moved so quickly, Felix and I had to make a conscious effort in public to move like humans another reason we didn't try to blend in with them. I was comfortable with Victoria so I didn't think about it.

"It is alright" she swallowed "you just caught me by surprise"

"And to answer your question, no he doesn't have a girlfriend" I said laughing and wiggling my eye brows. She blushed deep red and I knew I had her…Now what to do about it? I thought to myself.

She mock punched me in the arm and dragged me into the nearest store.

**Dimitri's Pov**

I watched my Roza leave with Victoria, not once had she looked at me nor had she acknowledged me in anyway. All I wanted to do was run to her, grab her and kiss her. I would never let her go. Even with Valissa's compulsion, my soul never forgot her, never stopped loving her and that's why I could never stop looking for her even after all these years.

"Come on Dimitri, you look like you could use a drink" Adrian said, "hell I know I could" the three of us all turned and headed inside. I hadn't been in this room before; well I had been unconscious most of the time I mused. As I walked in I was stunned and amazed, not at the room its self, which looked like a Turkish bazar but at the massive paining on the wall.

It was of my Roza and she was more beautiful then I remembered, she was wearing her guardian mask and in what looked to be a battle. Her wings where glowing the most magnificent reds and gold's and the depth of the black, I had never on this Earth seen anything remotely close to these shades. I was enthralled whoever had painted it knew Rose and knew her well.

I stepped close to get a better look at the artist signature when I noticed something just above her chest near her heart.

WHAT THE FUCK?

I did a double take, surely that was just made up right?

"Adrian?" I knew I was sounding shaky and weak but right now I just didn't care. "What is that there?" I said pointing to what looked like a wound, I thought it must be there to represent that she was broken, heartbroken but the hair on the back of my neck was standing at attention. My Guardian instincts were screaming at me.

He handed me a drink, and said it was a long story, not his to tell but a long story. I sat down knowing, dreading what was going to come out of his mouth. I took a big gulp of what turned out to be Russian vodka and braced myself for the worst.

_**Ok guys I'm going to leave it there. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but it gave me a better idea of what I wanted for my final show down, but before that a few more visitors perhaps Lissa and will Dimitri and Rose finally talk? Let me know your thoughts. Once again this is my first fan fiction attempt and I love constructive criticism. Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed and sent me author and story alerts you guys make my day!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Lissa's Pov**

I packed my bag humming as I worked; I was so looking forward to meeting Dimitri's family. He had talked so much about them over the years and so did Rose after she came back from Russia. I finished packing and called out to Christian,

"Honey lets go, we don't want to miss the flight"

"Don't get your panties in a twist Liss" He shouted from down the stairs "I'm just waiting on you"

I felt a slight pang in my heart, Rose always called me that God I missed her so much. I couldn't help but think of the last time I had seen her, when I had treated her so poorly. What bugged me the most was why I said what I said? I knew it was because of Rose that it all happened, I hoped where ever she was, she was safe and happy.

When we got to the airport I was in for a surprise. Natasha, Christians aunt was there waiting for us it seemed.

"Have you come to see us off Tasha?" I asked her, I was not aware that Dimitri had invited her.

"Oh no, I thought I would surprise Dimka, maybe catch him under the mistletoe" she giggled.

"Umm Tasha where are you staying? Have you got a hotel or house somewhere?' I knew the Belicov household was small and since Christian and I shared, Dimitri said it wouldn't be a problem.

"Oh I figured I would just stay with you guys, I am sure Olena won't mind, in fact she always wanted me to marry Dimka maybe we could share a room" she said suggestively.

Christian looked as grossed out as I felt, and a little mad to. She was imposing on a woman's hospitality without asking or being invited and she just made my skin crawl, I certainly didn't want her to come.

"Tasha you just cannot impose on the Belicovs like that" I started to say

"Oh here Lissa I got you these lovely little charms for your bracelet and you this watch Chris" She had given me a lot of jewelry over the years. Rose had bought this bracelet for me while on the run all those years ago, I didn't want her to touch it, and she makes me feel dirty.

She clipped the little charms on my bracelet five in total and Chris's watch on his wrist, I felt kind of funny the minute she clipped them on, but I brushed that off as nerves.

"Thank you Tasha this is lovely" I said giving her a hug, "I'm so happy your coming" it wouldn't have been Christmas without her.

We boarded the plane and settled into our seats. I couldn't remember what I had been thinking about before, oh well couldn't have been important.

**Dimitri's Pov**

I looked towards Adrian and Felix waiting for the big, bad ugly I knew was coming.

I waited for a few minutes why the both gathered their thoughts. I couldn't wait anymore

"What happened to my Roza, to you Felix?" I asked

"Well for a start you should know Rose and I are polar opposites" Felix was saying, he was taking off his shirt at the same time. I looked at the hole in his chest I could have put my whole hand in the wound, but it didn't look like Rose's did, assuming the painting was accurate. His wound seemed neat and tidy, whereas from what I could see in the painting Rose's looked like a torn mangled piece of meat.

"What do you mean?"

"I was betrayed by my bond mate, after years of service and I don't mean shagging your best mate betrayed. Rose after everything she did, with the help of some very fine men and woman, had half her heart and soul torn from her body when your love faded" he spat. Felix's eyes were starting to glow again

"Felix" Adrian said "you know Dimitri had no choice and tried as best he could to fight the compulsion"

Felix took a couple of deep breaths to calm and center himself "I know, I'm sorry".

"As Rosie fled from you and the church she ran into Lissa and when Rose tried to tell her what had happened, she told Rose you didn't need her nor want her that she alone had saved you Rose then fled into the forest" Adrian continued

"The best day of my life, was the worst day in hers" Felix said they both continued to tell me what had happened to my poor Roza. After they had finished and left I sat there stunned, furious and broken. Oh god what had I done to my poor Roza?

"Dimka everything will be ok" Babushka said soothingly, she set down a couple of plates of food and some glasses

"How Babushka?" I cried out "Roza cannot even bear to look at me or be in the same room as me" I was sobbing now, I was crying for my Roza, for her suffering and for what was stolen.

"Look what has been done to my Roza" I pointed towards the painting

"Ah but look at what your Roza has become" she countered

"I'm going to kill Valissa with my bear hand" I screamed out, I was wild now, no body hurts my woman and gets away with it.

"You will get your chance and Dimka?" said Babushka as she was leaving the room

"Yes?"

"I look forward to tomorrow" she said laughing out the door

"What is tomorrow?" I called out to her, she didn't respond just laughed whilst heading back to the kitchen.

I decided to head for a shower, clear my head a bit. Hopefully Roza will be home soon I thought to myself.

**Rose's Pov**

Victoria and I got in quite late in the human afternoon. I was going to get a couple of hours sleep before heading out again tonight, I was planning on heading towards the next town over the mountains. It wouldn't take long to fly there half hour tops but it would take energy.

I found some black bead and a few other foods some milk and a bottle of vodka with two shot glasses, Victoria passes and headed off to her room. Oh no way in hell am I passing up Olena's black bread, and I dug in. it was about five minutes before I realized I wasn't the only one in the room

"Hello Yeva, are you here to shoot me with the tranquilizer again"

"As fun as that was Roza, no" she replied with a small smile.

"What is troubling you, Babushka?" I ask pouring two shots of the vodka

"You didn't ruin his life Roza" she said earnestly "you only made it better; you awoke something that had been missing for a long time. Don't let it go to waste now when it is within your grasp"

I nodded not entirely sure what to say.

"We have guest arriving at the house tomorrow, the Princess, Lord Ozera and Natasha Ozera" she said cautiously

"Are the all Dimitri's guests?"

"No" came the reply but it wasn't from Yeva, Dimitri stood hesitantly in the doorway "I invited the Valissa and Christian, they were to stay in the spare"

"Please don't ask me to have them here I just won't do it!" I said my voice getting ice cold

"Of course not" Yeva replied quickly "but Roza you need to keep a lid on that temper and pull out all your acting skills" she then headed out leaving Dimitri still standing in the doorway.

I quickly downed another two shots, waiting for him to say something was nerve racking. I went to down a third when his hands shot up and grabbed the little glass from me, before I had a chance to complain he downed the shot. I hadn't realized he had moved from his position near the door.

I had frozen the moment his hand came into contact with my skin I didn't look up, I couldn't. I felt him kneel down in front of me, but I still hadn't looked up at him. I didn't know what to say, think or feel, I didn't know what I felt.

"Roza" Dimitri whispered whilst cupping my cheek "Roza, baby I'm sorry for leaving you, I am so sorry for what I said to you please forgive me"

I felt a tear slowly fall down my face, I felt him gently as light as a butterfly kiss my tear away "Don't cry my Roza, I love you"

I don't know why it happened but the minute he said he loved me, I heard a thump from my chest, before I could scream at Dimitri to run a blinding light filled the room, so bright in fact that I couldn't see Dimitri who was still in front of me.

I felt my wings spread out and my eyes start to glow, instead of being dark like they usually were, they were gold and burning so bright. I could see my reflection in the mirror over the bar as the light receded and damn I am one scary bitch.

I looked to Dimitri, he was staring at me in awe, like I was his personal sun his oasis in a desert. But I wasn't the only one being affected. Dimitri's hands were covered in a red substance, what looked to be blood it was swirling across his skin towards his heart. With no conscious thought, my feet propelled me towards him, and my hand coming to rest on his chest.

I could feel his heart beating, it wasn't pounding away in terror like I thought it would be, it was a steady drum the beat I loved and had missed so much. I tore his shirt wanting, no needing to be closer, the red that I had seen on his hands was now directly above his heart and it looked to be pulsating, every minute or so it would well there was no other word for it than beat.

I looked up at Dimitri to find he was looking at my chest or to be exact my heart, it was still glowing with the same strange golden light but on closer inspection, the light seemed to be pulsating too. For every time my heartbeat the red on Dimitri's chest would do the exact same thing, soon both were beating in the same steady rhythm as Dimitri's heart but that was not the only strange thing. The light seemed to be reaching out to be calling to its counterpart and each of them twisted and twirled around each other like a string between us.

_**WARNING SLIGHT LEMON**_

I looked up into Dimitri's eyes and he leaned in to kiss me. I felt like I had been zapped with a thousand watts of electricity, I felt like my world was going to explode. Dimitri's hand was tightly wrapped in my hair and he crushed his lips to mine. Our tongues fought for dominance neither one of us conceding. One of my arms was tightly wrapped around his neck whilst the other hand was gripping his shoulder, so tight in fact that I would be surprised if I hadn't drawn blood.

Dimitri's other hand came up to stroke my wings ever so gently and hesitantly, I moaned softly and Dimitri crushed me to his chest. I don't know how it happened but the next thing I knew, I was shoved up against the wall, pressed so close to Dimitri that there wasn't a space for a sheet of paper between us.

"My Roza" he whispered between each kiss "I have missed you so much" he was kissing down the side of my neck when a small cough bought us back to reality

"I am afraid I am going to have to ask your intentions toward my daughter Mr. Belicov" my father said rather menacing. Oh lord have mercy he wasn't alone, both Adrian and Felix were standing behind him shit eating grins on their faces.

"What are you doing up old man?" I asked him trying and failing to raise an eyebrow

"It just so happens my fair daughter, that I heard you come in and I wanted to see if you were ok, it has after all been a been couple of days since Yeva called and… and what do I find young lady?" I could see he was half serious and half joking "you being compromised by this…this" He didn't get to finish because in waltzes Tatiana

"What is this?" she asks "Is this correct Rosemarie?" a slight grin on her face, oh I see this is payback for all the times I have scared the crap out of her. It was a kind of moot question seeing as my arms were still around Dimitri's neck, and I was still pressed up against him oh and look how had I not noticed my leg was wrapped around his waist too?.

"Umm…Yes?" it came out sounding more like a question

"In my day" Yeva said coming into view "if a man had compromised a young ladies honor, he was to marry her. The ladies father would have to make the call foul of course" she had a weird glint in her eyes, oh yes Yeva was up to something

My father and Tatiana were both silent for several minutes, it was like they were having a silent conversation. I was only half listening as Dimitri was slowly kissing up my neck, oh god

"Foul" cried Abe and Olena at the same time and I have to give them points for synchronicity for they both turned to Tatiana

"I insist you do something about this horrible injustice my son has cause Ms. Hathaway" Olena said trying to look contrite.

"I insist you make this man do the honorable thing you're Majesty" Abe said with a mock bow, but the look in his eyes told me he meant business.

"Mr. Belicov you have been caught defiling our sweet innocent Rosemarie, and you will marry her on the morrow" and with that she swept out of the room.

"Well this has been fun… kind of but I need to go to bed" I said heading in the direction of the stairs "crazy bloody family"

I had just finished changing and climbing into bed for some blessed sleep when I heard the door open, I felt she blankets slowly being pulled back. I knew it was my Comrade before the door had even opened. I would think about that tomorrow.

"Comrade?" I asked sleepily snuggling into his chest and side

"Yes my sweet Roza" I shivered as I felt his breath across my skin

"I love you too" I whispered, I felt Dimitri's hold on me tighten before I succumbed to sleep

**Dimitri's Pov**

I watched My Roza as she slept I hadn't loosened my hold on her. Subconsciously I think I was afraid she would disappear and now that I had my Roza in my arms there was no way I would ever let her go again.

As I sat there I thought about everything Adrian and Felix had told me. I knew Rose and I still needed to talk, this night had gone completely different to how I had imagined. A light knock at the door bought me from my thoughts. Adrian stuck his head in the door took one look at Rose snuggled in my arms and smiled.

"Cousin which one do you like better?" he asked me holding up two suits

"They are both the same to me, why?"

"No reason" he said and shut the door behind him

I sat holding my Roza for a few more hours when another knock at the door sounded. This time it was Nathan and Abe

"Come Dimitri, it is time to go" Abe said

"Go? Go where?" I replied I wasn't going anywhere.

"I do believe that the Queen has given you her instructions" Nathan said and then from behind his back Abe pulled out a twelve gage shotgun

"Boys?" Abe called down the hallway and both Felix and Adrian came thundering up the stairs. They both charged into the room grabbed me by the arms and pulled me from the bed. I couldn't believe it Roza hadn't even moved.

I only had time to quickly kiss Rose on the head before I was dragged from the room.

"What the hell are you all doing?" I asked them still being dragged behind Adrian and Felix

"Getting you ready for your wedding of course" Adrian replied with a grin. I dawned on me then that the Queen wasn't joking when she commanded that I would marry Rose in the morning, hadn't Yeva even said something about looking forward to today?

"Really?" I said smiling I ended up dragging Adrian and Felix the rest of the way to my room.

"Umm you should know that the Princess arrives today as well" Adrian said

I was only half listening, I was going to marry my Roza today even better with the Queens permission I would be marrying my flower today. Nothing could ruin this day for me now.

**Ok there you have it, I was going to cause lots more anxiety between rose and Dimitri but it didn't fit with what I had planned in the next couple of chapters. Besides I think rose and Dimitri have been hurt enough.**

**Hope you like it. Next chapter a wedding and an objection mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…wonder who will try to stop the wedding.**

**Let me know your ideas.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Olena's Pov**

I bustled around the kitchen after Roza had headed upstairs, both my mamma, Amy and Tatiana was helping to make dishes fit for a wedding feast. I knew Dimitri and Roza thought we were joking and that is what makes it that much more fun and exciting. It was funny how much Tatiana, Nathan and Danielle had accepted us as friends and family, gone were the attitudes of before, they were quite pleasant people once you got to know them.

They all insisted on us calling them by their names in a casual setting of course and were terrible cheats at cards! I was quietly laughing to myself. Sonya, Victoria and Karolina all raced into the room took one look at Tatiana and busted up laughing, much to Tatiana's delight each of my girls all tried to steal pieces of the fruit she had been cutting for the punch. She smiled fondly at each girl in turn and slapped their hands.

"Now ladies, did you find her dress?" Tatiana had put the girls to work insisting that her Rosie must have the perfect dress and my girls I thought proudly didn't let me down. They unzipped the garment bag and the dress came into view. It wasn't by any means a wedding dress of the traditional sense. It was beautiful and perfect for a warrior.

It was a floor length gown of reds and surprisingly black's, the corset was amazingly detailed, with a sweetheart neckline cinching at the waist and then falling to the ground like a waterfall.

"Oh girls" I said it is wonderful

"Yes I agree the perfect dress for a perfect bride, perhaps you ladies would like a job with me at the court as my stylist or perhaps to run and eventually own your own boutique?" Tatiana asked

I gasped this was a huge honor for my daughters and more than I had ever wished for them. All three girls squealed in excitement and gratefully accepted the offer.

"Now ladies it is time to get ready, I see Yeva and Amy have been busy as guests are arriving" the girls followed her out to start their new job and prepare themselves. They needed to look smart and their best at all times now.

"Amy will you see to Roza? "I asked her, I wanted to so desperately help Roza get ready but well for one I didn't want to be the one to wake her, I also knew how much Rose loved Amy and vice versa. Janie had been a rotten mother, and I was glad she had found someone apart from me of course that filled the gap. Amy gave me a grateful smile and headed up to rouse the sleeping monster. I didn't relish that job.

**Lissa's Pov**

When we arrived at the Belicov house I gasped. It was severely damaged and I could see where work had started on repairs. I hope they are alright I thought to myself, but where could they be?

I stepped out of the car and approached a worker I could see was packing up for the day. Before I had a chance to greet him a car pulled up behind me and out stepped Abe Mazur, I had met him before I think I just couldn't remember where or who he was with.

"Princess I am afraid that the Belicovs couldn't be here they are planning a wedding, but have made arrangements for you and Lord Ozera to stay in a little cottage.

"That is fine Mr. Mazur, is everyone alright?" I asked concerned

"Yes they are all fine in fact if you come with me you and Lord Ozera have been invited to attend a celebration" he said, I could tell he was up to something by the glint in his eyes. He reminded me of someone I just couldn't remember who.

"And what of me?" a snotty voice said behind me. We both turned to look at Tasha

"I wasn't aware that you had been invited here for the festive season , you will have to make your own arrangements, and it is rather rude of you to impose on people like that" he sneered yes that was definitely a sneer

"Nonsense" she replied "in fact I'm sure Olena would love to see me, she wants me to marry her son"

Abe smiled a very dangerous smile and said

"Be that as it may Ms. Ozera you haven't been invited, and as it is invite only you may not attend however I'm sure we can drop you off at the nearest hotel?"

Tasha got back in the car looking furious; I didn't like the look in her eye. I realized something too I didn't like Christian's aunt at all. True to his word Abe dropped Tasha off at a hotel.

"Who's wedding have we been invited to?" Christian asked, I was dying to know as well.

"Oh Rose and Olena's son Dimitri, I believe you know them both?" he replied

"Guardian Dimitri Belicov?" I asked shocked "I wasn't aware that he was seeing anyone much less to be married"

"Well it was rather sudden but not surprising, you have met Rose after all"

I wracked my brains for someone named Rose, the name was familiar but I just couldn't place her "I'm sorry, I must have only met her in passing I don't remember her although I'm sure she is lovely"

He didn't say anything after that just looked at me like I had grown two heads. I looked at Christian and he shrugged. I guess he didn't know her either.

We arrived at what looked to be a four story mansion; people were scurrying around still preparing for this wedding.

Abe lead us to where the service was waiting to begin, I could see Adrian and another man at the top of the alter; Adrian must be the best man I thought as we took our seats just as the wedding march started. I couldn't see the bride but when I looked toward the priest I saw Dimitri, my Guardian standing in the grooms spot.

Abe was walking up the isle with the bride; I didn't know he had a daughter I thought. I couldn't see what she looked like, the mini veil she had on and the fact it was gold kept her hidden but when she reached the end of the isle Dimitri took her hand and gave her a breathtaking smile

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people" the priest began, I tuned out what he said next then, "If there is anyone here who has objection speak now of forever hold your peace"

"I object!" a voice screamed from the back "How could you marry this blood whore Dimka?" I heard the startled gasps throughout the crowd

Natasha stood there hands on hips, looking deranged

"How dare you talk about my daughter like that" Abe growled menacingly

"I dare" she screamed back at him "he is meant to be with me, it was supposed to be me"

Neither Dimitri nor his bride seemed fazed by this development, I giggled a little they were both kissing each other ignoring everything around them.

"I have had enough of this" a voice commanded, everyone fell silent and looked toward the Queen, well everyone but the bride and groom who were to engrossed in each other. I couldn't believe it all of Adrian's family were here and they all looked pissed at Tasha.

"How dare you Ms. Ozera interrupt a royal gathering one I might add that you haven't been invited too?" the Queen bellowed "How dare you throw such disgusting accusations about my niece like that"

"Your niece"? Tasha mumbled she had paled about ten shades now,

"Yes my niece, sit down and shut up if you even blink and I don't like it, I will have you arrested" the Queen commanded. Tasha sunk into her seat mortified.

"Please continue with the ceremony" and just like that, the wedding continued.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union between this man Dimitri Belicov and this woman Rosemarie Mazur". I looked at Christian but he was looking at Tasha. She had such an ugly look on her face that I barely recognized her, she jumped from her seat and before anyone had a chance to register that she had moved, she threw a fire ball straight at the wedding party, but worse still it was headed straight for Tatiana herself.

I couldn't believe it, Tasha just tried to set the Queen on fire, before the blaze hit the Queen there was a blinding flash of light. I didn't know the man that stood protectively in front of the Queen, but his eyes were glowing green, the flaming ball stopped mid-flight and disintegrated.

Tasha tried to turn and run but she couldn't for the bride who I hadn't seen move was behind her but it wasn't just anyone, it was an angel and her eyes were pitch black. Her wings were beautiful red, gold and the strangest black colors. Tasha turned around and gasped

"You" she screamed "you ruin everything he was meant to be mine, he was meant to love me"

The angel didn't even blink; she looked so familiar I couldn't remember where I knew her from, my mind was fuzzy and my wrist was burning. I took one more look at Christian before I blacked out.

**Tasha's Pov**

I couldn't believe I had been out maneuvered like that, I was furious my plans had been so long in the making and Dimka was as good as mine. With the charms I had had placed on Lissa that stupid blood whore lover and my son Christian I couldn't fail. I stomped into the hotel and banged my hand on the bell.

"The best room you have" I demanded the girl after all nothing but the best is good enough for me

"I'm sorry Miss, we only have a single room available there is a big wedding in town and a lot of people are attending from out of state" Well this is perfect Valissa and Christian are there and so will Dimitri.

"Oh who is getting married?" like I care about blood whores

"Dimitri Belicov, he is a Guardian from around here, the wedding is going to be wonderful. That estate is so nice, miles from anywhere but lovely" the idiot girl chatted on

What the fuck, No, no ,no this wasn't how this is supposed to be, he will be with me I will see to it. If I could help to get rid of the blood whore Rose Hathaway then I can get rid of this trash! Now to stop a wedding.

**Rose's Pov**

I felt a gentle tugging at my arm, the aroma of donuts and coffee under my nose, opening one eye I saw Amy holding both out like a peace offering.

"Rose it is time to get up, you don't want to be late" she said throwing off my covers.

"What? Late for what?"

"Don't you remember the certain compromising situation you were caught in last night?" she giggled and blushed

Dimitri

Where was Dimitri?

I jumped out of bed and drank the coffee and inhaled the donuts, some things never change. Then I was pushed into the shower, a blissful twenty minutes later Amy was poking and prodding me until she deemed me perfect.

Just as she declared that Sonya, Karolina and Victoria walk in with a garment bag. Unzipping it I couldn't help but be astounded that they had found my dress.

"Oh it is magnificent" I exclaimed

They helped me into the dress and I had never seen myself look better, I flashed my wings for a minute, although I was going to have them away, didn't mean they would stay that way and hey a girl has to look her best especially on her wedding day. I sighed happily I couldn't believe after everything here we were Comrade and Roza

"Oh Roza I'm so happy for you, for all you have done for us you deserve this" Sonya said hugging me

I hugged her back, hugged each of the girls and headed out the door. Abe was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, I practically floated to him

"Kiz you look beautiful" he said looking at me with pride, he had tears in his eyes as he said this

"Thanks Daddy" I said in return, one of the best days in my life was meeting my father. He had confessed to me that he never wanted to be absent from my life when we first met and I knew how much this all meant to him.

"Maybe it will be you and Amy next old man!" I said teasingly and much to my surprise he agreed

I linked arms with my dad and away we went. I was so focused on my Comrade waiting for me, that I didn't pay attention to the audience. I reached Dimitri's side and we both smiled at each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people, if there is anyone who has objection speak now or forever hold your peace"

I didn't expect anyone to stand up then

"I object" was screamed from the back of the room, neither Dimitri nor I was paying any attention to what was going on. We were both to busy kissing, I couldn't get close enough

The priest gave a slight cough, but it was enough to remind us where we were and what we were doing. The ceremony continued.

With a blaze of light Felix out of nowhere leaped in front of Tatiana, a fireball that was heading in her direction was frozen in mid-flight it quickly disintegrated as did the wedding.

Natasha Ozera stood there looking deranged with another ball of fire in her hands, I think what she was doing had finally caught up to her little pea sized brain as she turned to flee, but she was too late I had already moved into position behind her. Upon turning around she instantly saw me, she was in so much of a demented, insane rage that she didn't notice my wings or eyes but everyone else did for they took a step back.

"You" she screamed at me "you ruin everything he was meant to be mine, he was meant to love me"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a guest faint, I looked at Natasha I could see she was intending to throw some more fire balls and quite frankly I wanted to get back to my Comrade, Before either Felix and I could do anything more Tasha crumpled to the ground with a dart sticking out of her shoulder.

I looked around and there stood little Yeva with her tranquilizer gun, and a big arse grin on her face, man someone needs to take that thing from her I thought. She must have known what I was thinking because she looked at me laughed and reminded me why we were hear.

I grabbed Dimitri's hand and we headed back to the still shocked priest

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?" he asked. Both Dimitri and I nodded and smiled

"Do you Dimitri Belicov; take this woman, to love and to hold, in sickness and health forsaking all others?"

"I do" my comrade said in a clear and confidant voice

"And do you Rosemarie Mazur take Dimitri Belicov, to love and to hold in sickness and health forsaking all others?"

"I do" my voice was also strong and clear I had never been so sure of myself before.

"You may Kiss the bride" he said to Dimitri smiling and my Comrade didn't need to be told twice, we only broke for air when cat calls and whistles from Adrian and Felix pierced the air, everyone gathered around us and offered their congratulations even Mikhail and Sonya had joined us.

I knew that Dimitri had been helping her, and that she needed time to adjust

"Congratulations Rose and Dimitri" she said shyly

I had no such reservations though and I swept her up in a giant hug and thanked her.

"Maybe one day you and Mikhail will take the plunge" I teased her. She blushed six shades of red Mikhail flashed me a grin of gratitude whilst shaking Dimitri's hand it would be a long road to recovery for her but I knew she would make it.

"I'm glad things are working out for you Dimitri" Mikhail was saying "She was so crushed when you were turned and the things she did to save you"

Dimitri looked over at me with pride shining in his eyes

"I don't know the full story of that yet, perhaps we can all sit down and talk soon" Dimitri was saying, I was only half listening as Oksana walked up to Sonya and I

"Rose, you have a knack for meeting Spirit users" she laughed

I introduced her and Sonya I knew those two had a lot in common and could help each other.

"Rose, I wanted to quickly show you something" Oksana said she held up a couple of charms for what I assumed was a bracelet. When she dropped them into my hand I could feel magic pulsating through the little pieces of metal. But this, this was so strong, and it wasn't just charmed with one element, no these had three Spirit, Fire and Earth. I could tell just by the feel of them that whoever had charmed them were the best at what they did.

"Jesus" said Sonya "no one could fight that kind of power"

"Where did you get these Oksana?" I asked her

"The guest who fainted, they I noticed were glowing when the wearer passed out"

"Are they ok? Who is she?"

"She is fine, Nathan had her Husband take her to the sitting room the Princess Dragomir is still unconscious" she replied

I hissed my eyes instantly darkening, before I could move Dimitri had me in his arms, spinning me on the dance floor

"Hello Mrs. Belicov" he smiled "kill her later my love"

I threaded my fingers through his hair and kissed him

"God I love the sound of that" I whispered. As we were dancing I looked out toward the guest. Adrian was dancing with his Fiancé Beth and Felix was dancing with Victoria, watching them in a corner was Yeva, Olena, Amy and Tatiana even from this distance I could see that they were plotting.

I hope so Felix deserves to be happy too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The reception was going splendidly, we had cut the cake it was wonderful. Three layers of chocolate and caramel on top instead of a bride and groom posing and smiling they were fighting. I had a good laugh at that before I smeared the cake across my Comrades face.

I was dancing with Felix when we both felt it Strigoi, I knew it was just one and close. I quickly scanned the room seeing the lone figure standing in the door way. He wasn't doing anything, not attacking or making a scean, he just stood there still as a statue nodded at me then bowed his head

Felix immediately went on the defense but I grabbed his arm quickly

"Wait Felix" I don't know what it was about him that made me stop Felix, maybe because he hadn't attacked anyone or maybe because his eyes although red I could see that they were ice blue before he had been changed, eyes that reminded me of some one that I used to know.

By this time several Guardians had noticed the man and had formed a circle around him, still the man hadn't moved. It was only after I had moved into his line of sight did he raise his head. I looked at him curiously I made no move toward him, just watched him and waited.

"I have been waiting to meet you for a long time Lady Rose" he states, he still had that same cold, cruel voice the undead had but he had something different in his eyes…Hope

"I assume this would be rather important for you to risk coming here?" I ask him

"Please" he implored "you have to protect my son, you have to keep him away from her" he went to grab me but a feral growl from Dimitri had him taking a step backward instead

"Who is your son and who is her?"

"Christian, Christian Ozera is my son and Natasha plans on killing him the same way she had me and Renee killed" he was imploring me to heed his words, something was telling me that he spoke the truth.

"Lucas Ozera" the Queen voice sounded behind me, when she declared that gasps of surprise filled the air "we will hear your testimony against your sister who is incidentally already under arrest for attempting to set me on fire, more evidence on her would be most welcome"

We sent the rest of the guest on their way; Lucas was sitting in the middle of the room, with Guardians surrounding him. Felix and Dimitri had both taken position in front of Tatiana and our families, when I stepped up to begin questioning the other fell back; they knew I wouldn't even have to blink to kill this man.

"We were lead to believe you were dead Mr. Ozera" the Queen said

"Well I am but I know what you mean, Renee and I had been heading home after a night out on the town, Tasha had agreed to look after Christian and we left two guardians with her. We were ambushed about a half hour from Tasha's house. Our Guardians that had remained with us fought and fought hard and even with our help there was just too many. We were taken to their hideout and murdered that same night.

It wasn't till after we had been changed that we were told Tasha had set it up, she wanted money and she wanted Christian. It had been discovered she couldn't have children of her own" he continued

I looked at my husband shocked; Dimitri looked really pissed I guess because it was all a lie from the start.

"As you can imagine as soon as we found that out Renee and I went to get our son, we knew we couldn't keep him but had planned to take him to the academy. We knew you were being raised there and he would be ok, of course the guardians we left behind fought bravely and we regret what we did, it isn't easy to ignore instinct" I could see Dimitri and Sonya Karp nod in agreement.

"Renee had just managed to get Christian away from Tasha when she was staked from behind, I take pleasure in knowing my wife left a lasting impression on her though" he laughed

"I knew I was done for and if I died Christian would be left unprotected, so I got out of there. I was relieved when you and he became friends Rose, I knew you wouldn't let any harm come to him it pissed her off that with your help Christian survived the psi hounds and then again is Spokane".

Whilst he was saying this Oksana was sneaking up behind him, she plunged the stake into his back with all her might and once again there was a blinding flash of light and there Lucas Ozera stood once more a Moroi.

I heard a gasp and turn turned toward the sound, there stood Christian looking pale a gaunt sobbing his eyes out. Well this would be really hard on him, I walked over and said

"Pyro, I am sorry" I took his arm gently I had never had a problem with him, he had never hurt me. He looked at me like I was a stranger, like he had never met me. I was confused and well pissed off. I had bled for this fucker and here he is acting like we have never met. My father stepped up behind me, giving me a one armed hug

"Kiz, I noticed it in the car too, they had no idea who you were, had never heard of you" he was just as confused as me

Both Sonya and Oksana knelt before him, ever so gently they took off his watch, Ozera Crest and necklace, they handed them to me and I felt it instantly magic it was as strong as the charms on Valissa's bracelet.

He blinked looked around and then looked at me and Dimitri

"Rose?" then he passed out

Felix lifted Lucas up and carried him to the room Dimitri had been occupying whilst Mikhail took Christian to wherever it was that Lissa had been put

"Well my husband" I said walking up the stairs to our room "it has been such a long day what do you propose we do now?" I giggled as Dimitri threw me over his shoulder and ran the rest of the way to our room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Rose's Pov **

**WARNING LEMON ALERT**

I giggled as Dimitri ran up the stairs, God my husband had a nice bum I was thinking. The next thing I know a door was slammed a lock turned and I was pinned against the wall.

Dimitri was kissing all up my neck whilst slowly unzipping the dress after it had pooled to the floor Dimitri leaned back to look at me, his eyes were glazed over with lust and he moaned. He slowly leaned down taking one of my plump nipples into his mouth. I hissed, it felt so good.

By this time Dimitri had lead me to the bed and was laying me down. He was treating me like glass and after all these years of celibacy I wanted him hard and fast. I decided to take control and flipped Dimitri on his back. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt whilst leaving hot open mouth kisses down his chest.

I could see Dimitri was just as turned on as me, well the tent in his pants was testimony to that. I had always wanted to love him this way but we never got the chance. I slowly cupped him and Dimitri groaned trusting himself more into my touch, I slowly unzipped his pants and stroked his member.

"Roza you don't have to do that" He said I knew the thought of it was driving him crazy . I didn't raise my head nor look at I'm instead I licked him from the base of his balls to the tip of his penis. Dimitri groaned and wrapped his fingers in my hair, needing no further encouragement I took him into my mouth and lightly sucked on him.

Dimitri was groaning and thrusting himself further into my mouth "Roza that feels so good don't stop"

Like I was going to honestly, I continued to suck him and rub his balls I knew he was close as I could taste the pre cum and I must say my comrade was yummy.

"Roza stop I don't want to cum in your mouth, I want to be in your pussy" he groaned, but I wasn't stopping and with one last suck and lick my husband exploded in my mouth.

I was quite pleased with myself. After swallowing all Dimitri had to give me I looked up and smiled, Dimitri had a feral look in his eyes and the next thing I knew I was flat on my back with Dimitri spreading my legs. He took his time loving me, his clever tongue and fingers circling my clit, I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer, he was driving me crazy.

"God Roza you are so wet for me" Dimitri whispered in my ear "you taste so good"

He trust his finger into me and I gasped, oh god that felt so good, he continued to love me with his mouth and fingers and I exploded onto his tongue. Dimitri moaned and continued to lap up all of my juices.

"You taste so good Roza, I have to be inside you now" with that Dimitri entered me.

"You are so tight Roza you feel so good" he then started to thrust deep inside me. Oh God did it feel good, better than good amazing. He was pounding into me so hard and fast that my head was banging against the head board. We both climaxed together breathing hard, and that is how the rest of our night went.

**That was my first attempt of a lemon I hope I did ok**

**Felix's Pov**

"Boys" I heard my dad yell down the hall to us, Adrian and I took off up the stairs knowing it was our job to separate Rose and Dimitri. I still didn't like him all that much I knew he had no control over what happened, but none of that would stop me should he even once look at my sister in a way I didn't like.

We dragged Dimitri from the bed giving him time to only kiss her on the head and pulled him out the door. Adrian and I ended up being dragged the rest of the way once we told him he was to be wed this morning.

Once he was dressed and Adrian and I had made ourselves presentable we made our way down stairs. Much too both our surprise Dimitri asked both of us to be his best man, Rosie had told me about Ivan so I knew it was a very big deal that he had asked. Adrian looked shocked and stunned but had a massive grin on his face.

We lined up in our places and whilst we waited I looked out toward the crowed there were so many guests attending that it took me a minute to see her. She is so beautiful I thought to myself. Victoria and her sisters were sitting with the Queen, I had heard from Olena that they had all been employed as the Queens's stylist and attendants.

She looked radiant in her blue silk gown and I longed to go to her and wrap my hands in her hair. I was lonely and I knew it, but I was also afraid to put myself out there. I had no business wanting a relationship with her, the only love I had ever known came after meeting Rose and Abe and Victoria deserved better than a broken man.

"What's up bro?" Adrian asked me

I sighed and looked at him Adrian was my best friend and a problem shared and all that right?

"Adrian do you think there is one perfect person, meant just for you?"

"Ah my friend are you getting all melancholy on us?" he teased me "To answer your question yes, yes I do and she likes you too" he said then turned around to face the front

Was I so easy to read? I looked once again at Victoria only to find her looking at me. She gave me a small smile which I returned and then stood up. The wedding march was beginning and there she was, my sister looking stunning and beautiful in a dress that screamed Rose.

I didn't expect anyone to protest Rose and Dimitri's union so I was shocked when a voice screamed from the back. There stood a woman hands on hips looking deranged.

"How could you marry this blood whore Dimka?" she said

Oh hell no she didn't just say that, I knew my eyes were glowing and I was going to rip this bitches tongue out. Before I had a chance to move our father was spitting in her face

I looked toward my sister and I had to laugh, Dimitri and Rose weren't even paying attention, they were to engrossed in each other kissing like there was no tomorrow, Adrian hearing me laugh looked toward them and started busting up laughing as well. Eventually the ceremony continued but I never took my eyes off the woman.

She had such an ugly look on her face that I knew she wasn't going to sit and be quiet. She then jumped up and threw a fire ball directly at the wedding party, it was heading for Tatiana and Victoria who had jumped in front of her and pushed her to the ground. I snapped and with the burning light I had transformed and stood in front of both Tatiana and my Victoria. My Victoria what the hell am I thinking? The fire ball disintegrated before it could reach me, my powers counteracting against it.

Before she realized it Rose had moved behind the woman, when this woman turned and saw rose I swear she looked even more demented

"You" she spat at my sister "you ruin everything"

Rose didn't even bat an eye lid then out of nowhere the woman crumples to the ground. She had a tranquilizer dart sticking out of her shoulder, I looked around for the shooter and there stood little Yeva with a big arse grin on her face. Shit she likes that gun way to much I thought to myself. Rose must have been thinking the same thing for Yeva looked at her and laughed.

The priest then took control and finished the ceremony. I was watching rose and Dimitri dance when I felt a small hand brush my arm, it felt like I had been tazered. I turned around and Victoria stood behind me.

"Dance with me Felix?" she asked. Within seconds I had her in my arms and on the dance floor. It felt so right with her there, I felt whole. I wondered briefly to myself whilst looking at Rose if this was what it was like, why he messed he up so badly?

I was dancing with Rose when we both felt it Strigoi, glancing around I saw him standing in the door way, not attacking. He was looking at Rose and nodded to her it was almost like he was bowing to her

I went to attack when Rose called me back I thought she was crazy but I could see that this man wanted to talk he didn't make any moves until Rose had entered his line of sight, it was only then he looked up.

"I have been waiting to meet you for a long time Lady Rose" he said

"I assume it is important for you to risk coming here" Rose said

"Please you have to protect my son, you have to keep him away from her" I would say he was desperate. He had reached up to grab Rose but Dimitri let rip with a feral growl that made the hair on the nape of my neck to rise.

"Who is your son and who is her?" Rose asked him

"Christian, Christian Ozera is my son and Natasha plans on killing him the same way she had me and Renee killed"

I could tell this man was telling the truth and I think Rose had come to the same conclusion

"Lucas Ozera" the Queen spoke "we will hear your testimony against your sister, who is incidentally already under arrest for attempting to set me on fire, more evidence on her would be most welcome"

The wedding party broke up and we formed a circle where this Lucas sat. I couldn't believe what he was telling us what his own sister had done, it made me so glad that I had Rose and Abe, both I knew would rather cut their own hearts out then hurt me.

As he was talking I could see Oksana sneaking up behind him, with one massive effort she plunge the stake into Lucas.

I heard a gasp behind me and there was Christian he was pale and gaunt, I watched as Rose went up to offer some comfort but he didn't seem to know her. I knew this pissed Rose off she had told me about him and I knew of the adventures they had been on together.

Abe was giving Rose a one armed hug whilst talking to her in undertones. Both Oksana and Sonya Karp knelt next to Christian and started to remove his jewelry. They handed it to Rose who looked shocked then she handed the items to me. I looked down at the jewelry I could feel magic pulsating off it, but it wasn't one element but three. Jesus.

Removing the jewelry seemed to have some effect because he looked at my sister with recognition and then passed out. I picked up the still sobbing Lucas and took him into Dimitri's previous room.

"Everything will be alright" I said to him, I don't think he heard me but I took no offence, he just sat there sobbing and rocking back and forth.

"Felix?" I looked up to see Victoria in the doorway "Mamma said that she and Babushka will be up shortly to help him. I nodded still looking at her God she is so beautiful I thought.

I hadn't realized I had moved until I was towering above her, she didn't move she wasn't intimidated I slowly leaned in to kiss her when

"Do I need to call foul on you as well Felix?" Yeva said

"Maybe" I replied walking down the hall damn you Babushka, I could hear her laughing after I shut the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Lissa's Pov**

God my head is pounding I slightly sat up to see that I was lying across a couch. Christian was on the other one but something was wrong, seriously wrong. His eyes were red rimed like he had been crying and he was staring into space.

"Christian" I called to him for a good two minutes with no response

"Christian honey" I lightly shook his arm, it was only then that he realized I was awake. He took one look at me and broke down I couldn't get a word out of him; he just cried and rocked himself.

What in the world had happened? I was racking my brain thinking of what could have possibly happened? The last thing I remembered was Tasha screaming about blood whores and my wrist burning. I looked at my wrist and gasped in surprise.

Where my charm bracelet was there was now an ugly burn. Blisters were surrounding my whole wrist. As I was attempting to heal it the door opened and in walked Abe Mazur

Quickly I jumped to my feet and rushed to him

"What happened to Christian? What happened to me? I asked holding up my wrist

"You better take a seat Princess" he said tiredly. Looking out the window I could see it was getting late into the human afternoon, no wonder he looked so tired

"It would appear that you and Lord Ozera have been pawns in Tasha and her unknown accomplice's master plan" he then handed me Christian's jewelry, as soon as they hit the palm of my hand I could feel it so much magic, so much power and not just one element but three.

"Tasha?"

"Yes it would appear that she has been placing charms on your jewelry and with the power that she had them charmed with was able to manipulate both of you" he pointed at Christian

"Why would she do that? You must be wrong, she would never hurt Christian she loves him" I couldn't believe what he was saying

"Oh but she would Liss" Christian said "she… she murdered my mum and dad, they didn't willingly turn she had them murdered!" he had jumped up, his fist were surrounded by fire. I had never seen him like this before.

"What?" Surely I had heard him wrong?

Christian wasn't looking at me though he was looking at Abe

"Where are my father and Rose?"

"He is upstairs Olena and Yeva Belikov are attending to him and Rose I imagine is enjoying her wedding night"

Rose…Rose the name was so familiar, my headache had increased tenfold. The door opened again and in came Adrian with a woman I didn't know and Sonya Karp, I gasped I thought she was dead.

Sonya and Adrian both placed their hands on my forehead and I felt Spirit pulse into my mind. When they had finished each sat on the couch and looked at me. I felt strange dizzy even and then like a band aid being ripped off memories entered my mind

Rose and I dressed as fairies at a human football game, Rose feeding me, Rose saving me, on and on the memories bombarded me. Then it changed memories of what I had done, to Dimitri, to Rose the lies I had told. On and on it went. I had tears pouring from my eyes as this was happening

"Oh God what have I done?"

"Where is Rose? I have to see her, I have to tell her"!

Tasha my thoughts shifted she did this all of it why?

"Lissa you need to calm down, Rose can no longer take the darkness from you"

Too late

"Take me to Natasha Ozera now!" I commanded

Abe stood slowly and walked out the door, I followed him I was out for blood now. We entered a basement and there chained to the wall was my so called friend.

"Lissa help me these people are crazy" she was looking at me with what I imagine she thought to be innocence but I had her number now oh yes and this sack of shit was going to pay

"You will address me as Princess Dragomir you Whore" she looked shocked and then angry

"I'm not a whore how dare you" she started to say

"Oh I dare bitch, you bitch tell me why you did it, tell me why you hurt me and Chris like that WHY? I was screaming in her face now, she looked frightened I must of looked scary I thought to myself slightly pleased

"Why? Why she had what was mine, she stole from me so I took what she held most dear and destroyed it the way she did me" she spat

"Dimitri was never yours Natasha and was never going to be" I spoke in a singsong voice "because he was Rose's the minute he saw her and the best bit of all you stopped nothing and his probably making sweet, sweet love to his wife right now"

"I'm the Moroi, I come first she is just a Blood Whore. I don't know what my son sees in you" she spat again except this time she really did spit on me.

I didn't have complete control of what I did next, it didn't matter. I threw my hand back and with as much power as I could I launched at her, I was going to tear her limb from limb with my bear hands!

"What about your brother and sister in law what had they done huh? You are nothing but a murdering, lying, manipulative… as I was saying this I was also punching her, the next hit made her bleed; I had raked my nails which I keep very sharp down the side of her of her scar less cheek.

"They deserved to die" she screamed "Lucas had everything even as a child, Mummy and Daddy gave him everything and then I found out I was baron and he had to just rub it in by getting that blood whore lover pregnant"

I wasn't in control now and I knew it, I had given into my darkness and its primitive urges and I loved it. In this moment I didn't need the strength of a Damphire because she just opened up a can of whoop ass she never saw coming

"You will pay, you will die" I said in the calmest coldest voice I had ever used

She started to scream, it was terrible but I was enjoying every single second of it, I knew what she was seeing I made it so, instead of torturing her with pain I did something better

I pushed image after image of Rose and Dimitri entwined in each other arms kissing and more. Dimitri proposing, Dimitri declaring his love on and on, I then changes what she was seeing to spiders I knew she was an arcana phobic and I used it to my advantage.

I made her believe there were millions of spiders on her big hairy ones, small tiny little ones, crawling over her, biting her and on and on she screamed, but I wasn't through not by a long shot. I walked over to her she didn't notice and lifted her face then I said

"Enjoy Tarasov Bitch cause I am going to make sure you suffer for the rest of your pathetic life, you are going to wish you had never been born, just like your mother and father did." She tried to lash out at me but couldn't apart from the fact she was chained to the wall Christian who I hadn't realized had followed had her by the throat.

He was squeezing her neck so hard her face was turning blue. He didn't say a word just gave her the greatest uppercut I had seen, I knew Rose taught him how to do that, he didn't stop wailing on her either. Punch after punch, kick after kick he landed and I knew he planned on killing her.

We were both pushed out of the way, by a lovely looking woman, the woman had something in her hands and it wasn't till after she had swung it that I could see what it was. A wooden rolling pin, the little woman had swung it so hard that half of Tasha's head caved in. I wasn't allowing this whore to die and get away with her crimes so I quickly healed her.

When she opened her ice cold blue eyes I said

"I told you, bitch you are going to regret it", I had only healed her skull, nothing else I nodded to the little woman and she hit Tasha again this time without crushing her skull. Tasha was knocked out and wouldn't be moving for a while.

I turned around to find Abe leaning against the wall looking board

"Well that looked fun" he said giving the little woman a kiss and a hug

"It was but I am afraid I need a new rolling pin" she held it up and sure enough it wasn't going to be making any edible food again, it was missing a massive chunk of wood from the middle

"Don't worry my sweet I will get you two new ones, just in case you feel the need to brain her again" he said laughing.

**Adrian's Pov**

We were all sitting in the dining hall and it was a good thing it was so large for the amount of people that were now here. Even Guardians were eating; I had to laugh at how far we had come as a family and as individuals.

Lissa and Christian were present and sitting far away from everyone else I could see that they were not in good mental frame and I decided to show them the little cottage that they were staying in, it was hidden from view by gardens and shrubs. They followed for a while lost in their own thoughts Lissa eventually caught up with me as I knew she would.

"Where is Rose? Is she ok?" she whispered to me

I pondered everything I knew about Rose was she ok? Well right now she is great but when she saw Lissa, even though Lissa was a victim too Rose didn't know it yet so well it may end up that Lissa's not ok

"For now" it was the honest answer I could give her

I showed them into the cottage, their luggage already waiting for them and poured them both stiff drinks; they both looked like they needed it.

"Text me or whatever later if you want the fridge and liquor cabinet are both fully stocked and there are some feeders in the west wing of the house, I can take you to them when you're ready"

"Wait Adrian, my father how is he?" Christian spoke I think it was the first words I had heard him say

"He is in a fragile state right now and is dealing, or well trying too I think. When you're up to it maybe tomorrow you should see him but give yourself some time to deal yourself man you don't look so good" I could see the strain he was under and he was pretty pale even for a Moroi.

He nodded and headed into the bedroom

"I will see you Liss"

I don't think I she heard me she was spaced out on the couch, bottle of Vodka at the ready.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Rose's Pov**

I awoke to feeling something wet trickling down my neck, I thought the roof had sprung a leak but upon opening my eyes I saw Dimitri, he was silently sobbing whilst he traced the wounds on my chest.

"Comrade? What is wrong?"

"I'm so sorry my Roza, so, so sorry" he pulled me too his chest, I could feel him trembling. The whole time mumbling how sorry he was,

"Dimitri, look at me" he didn't so I gently raised his chin forcing him to make eye contact

"This isn't your fault, we know this and to be honest I wouldn't change a thing"

He went to protest but I silenced him with my hand

"Yes it was the worst day in my life, and yes I went through pain you wouldn't even want to imagine but that day, even though I lost part of my heart and soul, I gained a brother that day" I said

"But Roza look what I caused, look what I did" he cried

"Dimitri, listen to me you may have been part of the cause of what happened but if you weren't under compulsion would you have said that?"

"Hell no!" he almost shouted

"See it wasn't your fault, I don't blame you anymore" I reached up and kissed him

"Besides if this hadn't of happened" I said pointing at my chest "we wouldn't be bonded"

"What how can we be bonded?"

"I am not sure, we have found little information in regards to Felix and I but I think that the part of my soul that I gave to you remained with you, we are connected we always have been. That's why we could always read each other, I think…"

"How do you know we are bonded can you read my mind?"

"I noticed it the other day when you were heading up to my room, I knew where you were, and I can… I can sense your emotions" I said quickly

"It just sounds so…so unreal" he said

"How did you know which room was mine? Did you ask someone?"

"No I followed you"

"Yes but how long after I went upstairs did you follow?"

Dimitri went silent whilst thinking about it I could see that he was realizing the truth. I had had time to have a shower which everyone knows I love a long hot shower so about twenty plus minutes at my guess.

"I just followed, I don't know like I knew where you were" he said confused

"I kissed his chest which he rewarded me with a hiss, and then I gave him a long drawn out passionate kiss.

"Oh and what am I feeling now my wife?"

"Horny my husband" I said with a giggle

I didn't have to look through our bond to know, the evidence was pressed up against my leg. I ever so gently stroked him causing him to suck a deep breath in; I couldn't believe it when he got harder still. I went to kiss him when he rolled us over and pinned me to the bed.

"No my dear wife" He said whilst slowly tying me to the bed, I guess his tie did have other uses. He was slowly kissing down my neck when he whispered in my ear I was so wet I wanted him now!

"You have been very naughty and it is time for you to be suitably punished"

**Christians Pov**

I sat numbly on the shower floor trying to come to terms on what had happened. How had this day turned into my worst nightmare? My aunt who I had loved murdered my family out of jealousy and for money. How could she stone cold lie and act that way in front of me, it kind of made sense now when I first went to live with her I'd had a nightmare and I called out for my mum, and when Tasha came I said I wanted my mummy. She snapped that my mother was a Strigoi lover and I was a stupid little boy who should learn his place

Come to think of it now she was always saying snide things about my parents and making comments on how I had inherited all the Ozera holdings and finances. I had never truly thought of it until now but, I woke up one night to find her at the bottom of my bed she was staring at me and it wasn't one of admiration either, she had said I was yelling in my sleep, I didn't think much of it but now…

I couldn't even think of what she had done to Rose taking all of what she loved and destroying it, I think I was in emotional overload. Turning off the shower I could see that it was now early in the morning (Moroi time) so I decide to find the feeders.

I could see Lissa was passed out on the chair a half full bottle of vodka still in her hands I knew she needed me but right now I just didn't have it in me for once I had to put my needs ahead of hers. I headed out the door and followed the same path as Adrian had led us down last night. It really was one of the most magnificent estates I had been too.

I headed inside and could hear voices, so I decided to head in that direction, I the kitchen I found the woman and off all people Tatiana. Upon my entering Tatiana looked up

"Ah Lord Ozera, I didn't expect you to be about for some time" she said kindly

I must be in the Twilight Zone the Queen who previously treated me like I was invisible was treating me with concern and respect. I must have been looking at her funny as she smiled slightly before addressing me again

"We have all made mistakes in our lives Christian, meeting Rose and Felix has changed us all and I would like to extend my apologies for how you have suffered at the hands of your fellow peers and my condemnation of you"

I wasn't sure what to say so I just nodded

"Now I was heading to the feeders before the girls and I go shopping, would you walk with me Christian, you look like you were headed in that direction anyways"

"Yes Ma'am" I held out my arm like a gentleman, as my mum had taught me before she was killed. God I missed her

"You know I knew your mother" the Queen said unexpectedly "She was a wonderful woman who was quite out spoken on Damphire rights and self-defense, I don't think there was a greater champion for noble causes than Renee" she continued

"What will happen to my father now?" I asked her as much as I appreciated that she was talking about my mum and I was dying to hear more about her I had to worry about the one that was left and I knew how hard Dimitri did it, but then again if he had Rose he would have been fine. Just another thing that thing I wasn't calling her anything but that, had done.

"You father will receive treatment along with Sonya Karp, I imagine it will be rather difficult to deal with the memories. Abe has offered for him and you to stay here at the estate for as long as he needs. I hope today to make it to see him but that will depend on him of course" she said

"Thank you your Majesty for all you are doing for him" I said

"Nonsense and please in these settings call me Tatiana"

We had reached the feeder's wing by this time and we headed in

"I will see you at dinner Christian" she said before disappearing around the corner

I shook my head in disbelief and went to feed, once done I headed back toward the kitchen to find Abe and Felix in the dining hall preparing the cutlery, to my shock Nathan was bringing dishes to the table. I did a double take, not only was Nathan helping but he was chatting and joking as he did so. I have definitely entered the Twilight Zone or something I thought to myself; at least I thought I had but almost jumped six feet when Adrian spoke from behind me well actually laughed

"No cousin, no Twilight Zone but imagine!" I think spirit was getting the better of him because he had that dreamy absent minded look he used to get when darkness was at its highest

"Adrian why didn't you tell me it was getting bad again?" Felix said

"You know why Felix" he said eyes downcast

"Stupid bloody fool, you know I help you not just because I want to but because I can" he half shouted and then there was a bright light, it seemed to be coming from his chest it was so bright that I had to look away. When the light faded there stood before me an angel.

He walked toward Adrian and then well I don't know what he was doing, a barely detectable substance was flowing between Adrian and him, more and more was being taken. That's the only way I could describe it, the substance was being sucked toward his chest and what I saw there was horrific.

A hole the size of a man's fist, it looked like someone had torn something out of him and where there should have been bones and skin, I could see his heart it was slowly beating, slower than a man's heart would normally beat. The substance was slowly inching its way toward his chest cavity. No, he was absorbing it I realized what it was,

Darkness

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, the angel's eyes were glowing an eerie green color and his wings were amazing. I heard a noise behind me and in walks a smiling Dimitri and Rose. I felt dizzy, real dizzy

"Pyro are you all right?" Rose asked me, I couldn't answer her I wanted to but I was seeing black spots, I couldn't get enough air in

"Shit" I heard and then I blissfully passed out

**Rose's Pov**

Dimitri and I walked into the dining room holding hands, if I didn't have wings I swear I could have flown anyways. Felix was taking Adrian's darkness I knew it must have gotten to a great point as he had mastered hiding it for Felix to be taking it in the house, sometimes he couldn't help breaking things it is usually best to fly it out.

I saw Christian was there watching, he looked a little green around the gills and I didn't think he was up to any more surprises just now, he turned at the sound of our entrance and I could see he was done, he couldn't take anymore

"Pyro are you all right?" I could see him trying to answer me but he couldn't

"Shit" I swore I could see he was going to faint, hell checking out for a while would be a blessing right now

Dimitri caught him and placed him on the sofa in the lounge, I was starving and had already started to demolish everything insight when Yeva walked in. Taking her place at the head of the table, she looked at both Felix and I

"They will come soon, three nights from now there will be more than I originally saw" she said it hesitantly. I looked at Felix who in turn looked at me; I think we could feel a big bad nasty coming on

"How many Babushka?"

"One thousand child" she looked down at her hands, I could tell she was upset with herself. I had a theory on why Yeva's visions had gone a little haywire

"What else do you see?" this was from Felix

"That she will be yours" she said with a knowing little smirk

"About the battle Yeva" I said with a little huff even though I was amused and delighted to no end

"The same, just the amount that will come and the day"

"And the outcome? Can you see that?" I asked

"Why do you doubt yourself? We all know how this will end Roza do not fear your destiny" she said in that annoying know it all voice she has

"I don't doubt myself Babushka, just the town's ability to survive me" and with that I turned kissed a confused Dimitri and headed out with Felix not far behind me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Felix and I flew hard and fast, we both had major issues going on right now, I almost pitied the Strigoi we would run into tonight. We flew over the hills and not two minutes later felt their presents.

I hit the ground with a quiet thump, Felix right next to me. We had been together for so long now we didn't need to speak. With one look toward the other we leaped out. The Strigoi closest to Felix let out a menacing growl, I guess he was trying to intimidate my brother but I had to laugh when Felix let rip with a growl so cold and hostile that the hair on my arms stood up. I had seen Guardian's wet them with fear but I swear this guy looked like if he could he would faint

Felix had taken so much darkness from Adrian that he was like a blur, he was moving so fast tearing the Strigoi apart that I took a seat underneath a tree and let him have at it. He wasn't even breaking a sweat, out of the corner of my eye I saw movement, and before the Strigoi that was attempting to sneak away could I was in front of him

"And where do you think you're going?"

I could see that this Strigoi couldn't have been more that twelve when he was turned and that was something I couldn't handle. Felix had finished having his fun and joined me.

"Well look at what we have hear" Felix snarled

The little Strigoi was trying to back away from us, but I couldn't allow it.

"Felix" he looked at me and then the Strigoi and pulled out his phone, we both grabbed the boy and flew with him struggling and pleading the whole way back to the manor. On approach, once again there stood Adrian with stake in hand.

The young boy was struggling, pleading with us to let him go so we did. He landed right on Adrian's stake and with a blinding flash of light, there crying into Adrian's arms was the little boy. Adrian picked him up and cradled him gently before taking him inside.

"Your compassion and integrity never ceases to amaze me Roza" Dimitri said from behind me. I turned and rushed into my husband's arms, I felt whole when I was with him like I was safe and protected the feeling only he could give me. I heard a door slam and saw Victoria running toward Felix, she slammed into him and they both ended up sprawled together in a tangle of limbs and wings. She kissed him with such passion I could positively see her love for him radiating from her.

I was contemplating calling foul but before I could open my mouth, someone else did it for me

"Foul!" cried Dimitri, I wasn't expecting that and turned in his arms. He was looking at me like I was his personal sun goddess and kissed me.

"Indeed you are right my grandson" spoke Yeva from behind us both "I must speak with Tatiana immediately" and she bustled off inside

Both Dimitri and I giggled I don't think they even realized what had just happened, but before either Dimitri or I could tease them the door opened again and there stood Princess Dragomir.

I knew she had been used in Tasha's plans but I couldn't find it in me to forgive her, she had been treating me like shit even before Dimitri was taken and she has no one to blame for her actions then.

I took one look at Felix spread my wings and took off.

**Dimiti's Pov**

I watched Roza and Felix gaining height and then turned to look at Valissa.

"You shouldn't have come out here Princess" I knew I was being harsh but I didn't care. There was only one person who came first and Lissa wasn't her.

"Dimitri I am sorry for what I said and did" she whispered

"I know you are Princess but that doesn't change anything"

"That's not fair Dimitri, I didn't have control of my actions" she yelled even from here I could see she was still living in Dragomir delusion land

"Maybe not Valissa, but you were in control of your actions before any of this happened and it is for your abandonment of Roza so you could have your stolen moments with Christian, your lack of thought toward the woman who ruined her career, became a drug addict and went slowly mad just for you"

"Rose is my best friend" she started to protest

"Really?" I was pissed now "so it wasn't you who left her to wallow in her grief and guilt about her friend's death just so you could fuck Christian in the church?"

"I…I"

"Wasn't it you who bled your madness into Rose and then continued to practice your magic knowing what it would do to her?" I had a full head of steam now "tell me this Valissa when did Tasha give you the first charm?"

"Before Reese's trial" she stated

"Yet you never bothered to tell me that all of it happened because Roza made it so, you took credit for her efforts, not once after I was restored did you even attempt to tell me the truth, two weeks you had before that trial and not once did you even mention her name" I shouted at her

"Did you?" I was right in her face now

"No" she whispered looking down

"Yeah you really are her best friend aren't you?"

"Dimka?" Victoria asked coming to stop beside me "Is everything ok?"

"It will be once my wife and your fiancé are home" I said grabbing her arm

I don't think she really heard the fiancé part but headed in side with me to help Adrian. I looked back toward the Princess, old habits die hard, she was sobbing on her hands and knees in the dirt but I just didn't have it in me to care anymore

On entering the house I could hear the pitiful cries of the poor boy Roza, Felix and Adrian had saved. Both Vika and I made our way towards the sounds and found Adrian still holding the crying boy with his fiancée Beth beside him. On our entrance they all looked up.

"Dimitri, Victoria I would like you to meet my future wife Beth and my new friend Benjamin" he said

"Pleased to meet you both" I said shaking Beth's hand the little boy looked out at us from the corner of his eye but didn't let go of Adrian. I looked over to the couch across the room and noticed Christian waking up

"Dimitri" he said rubbing his eyes "what happened?"

"I think everything was just too much for you and your mind check out for a while"

"My father, how is he?"

"I don't know Chris I haven't been up there yet"

"I will go see him now" he said and left the room

**Christian's Pov**

I slowly walked up the stairs that led to my father, what would he think of me? I lightly tapped on the door and heard a faint and muffled come in, my dad was sitting near the window looking out and didn't look toward me once.

"Dad?" I whispered

My father turned around and launched himself into my arms, still sobbing

"My son I am so glad you are alright, please, please forgive me" he whispered

"Forgive you for what?"

"For all the innocent I killed"

"Oh dad none of that was your fault it was all Tasha, she did this to you, to us" I said whilst hugging him "I am so glad to see you and have you back" I cried sobbing into his shoulder

"Rose, where is she?" he asked me

"I am not sure; although her husband was downstairs I can get him for you if you like"

"No I need to see her, to warn her of their plans" he was getting worked up again and had started to shake

"Let's go downstairs and see Dimitri, he knows what you are going through and Sonya Karp is also being treated, perhaps you could try to eat something?" I knew I wouldn't have an appetite if the roles were reversed but he needed to get back to doing normal things and there was only one way to do it, feet first

A knock bought us out of our musings and there stood Tatiana

"Lucas, Christian it is good to see you" she said

"You're Majesty" Lucas said bowing

"Please Lucas none of that here, we are just normal people when we are here, please call me Tatiana" she said

"Yes ma'am" my father said bowing old habits die hard

"I would like to extend an invitation to dine with us" she said

"We would be delighted" I answered for the both of us, "of course we will need to freshen up a little first"

"Excellent, I have taken the liberty of ordering some clothing and essentials for you Lucas I hope they fit with your needs" and then she was gone

"Well let's go have showers and get changed" I said turning around I saw my dad staring into space and looking a little freaked out

"It will be alright now dad, I promise"

"I hope so Christian" he said before heading for a shower

I also went and had a shower, on returning my dad was still in having his. About an hour later he came out looking rosy from the hot water and a little calmer

"That was about the best shower I have ever had" he said "now lets go before I change my mind

**Lissa's Pov**

I sobbed and cried in disbelief of what Dimitri had said to me, it was all true. Rose had none everything for me and what had I done in return? I hadn't cared that I was killing my friend; I hadn't cared about her grief hell I took all the credit and enjoyed doing it.

I slowly picked myself up and headed back to the cottage; I found my razor and once again started to cut myself. I had made three cuts into my wrist and blood began to poor out, I was in the verge of passing out from blood loss when the bedroom door was slammed open and there stood Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother

"I knew your selfishness knew no bounds, your husband needs you, but once again you are so god damn selfish you had to do this…."

She was right I thought to myself as black dots danced along my vision, then I knew no more

**I am going to leave it there for now, I am not happy with this chapter and I need to take a couple of days to make the next one to my liking. Sorry it is short and not up to scratch, I just found out my daughter is blind in one eye and needs surgery so I am trying to wrap my head around that as well. Looking forward to your reviews and I hope my next chapter is better**

**Happy reading **

**Livxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Olena's Pov**

I was baking black bread for Roza and the family when Yeva came into the kitchen and told me to get my equipment and follow her to the cottage I knew was out in the far back gardens. I knew Princess Dragomir was staying there with her husband and hurried down the path. On arriving I found my mother in the master bedroom kneeling on the ground her back was to me so I couldn't see what she was doing, I crouched down next to her and was shocked at what I found, the Princess had slashed her wrist and had passed out from blood loss. Yeva was keeping pressure on her wrist but I knew that wouldn't be enough.

"Go and get Oksana mother" I commanded. I needn't have bothered as no sooner had I said it she was rushing through the doorway and was healing the Princess. I started to set out the equipment I would need for a transfusion luckily as I was a nurse I had things like these stored for use. "She will be out for a while, thank you Mamma, Oksana I will watch her until she wakes".

"Do you want me to tell lord Ozera about this?" Okasana asked

"No he has enough on his plate and it is about time this little miss found a backbone and learnt to stand on her own two feet" I had only just met her and I was tired. I got comfortable in the chair close to the bed, as Yeva was leaving she turned to me she looked troubled.

"Mamma is everything alright?"

"The black bread has burnt, who is going to tell Roza?" she said I could hear her laughter tinkling from here as she walked up the garden path

**Rose's Pov**

I didn't know which direction I was flying in I just flew, I couldn't get any peace from Princess Valissa and now she was invading my home. Felix was flying below me he hadn't spoken since we left he was giving me space to think we had flown on for a further twenty minutes when I set down on a cliff and dangled my legs over the edge. This mountain was one of the highest peaks in Russia, during the day it was magnificent and you could see for miles but at night, on a night like tonight it was creepy and dark shadows concealed hidden monsters that crept through the darkness and it was freezing cold, or would be for normal people.

"It will snow really soon" Felix said coming in to land and sit beside me "Have you thought of a new plan?" Felix was cunning and sneaky when it came to Strigoi but me, well I was ruthless in my pursuits of ridding the world of Strigoi and this was my forte' we both knew it

"Yes I have and I want to try something, but we will need to get out of the wind first" Felix looked at me a little confused but scanned the mountain, he found a little cave about thirty meters higher and we both made our way up. On entering I found it would be perfect for my needs.

"I have been thinking about the plants and the dust, if I can create such beautiful life with it then we should be able to destroy evil with it too"

"How? What you did wasn't intentional"

"I know but I was thinking that I could try to reproduce that quantity of dust and then enter battle mode, the theory is that if I can create life with love and laughter than I should be able to destroy with tears of sorrow"

Felix looked at me with apprehension, the last time I leveled that town "Rosie do you think that wise?"

"I don't know but I also haven't tried to do it yet maybe I won't be able to" and with saying that I tried to bring on the dust. After several hours I was able to do it consistently but next came the tricky part, the dangerous part.

I turned around and focused on the plants Felix had dug from the earth they were in hibernation for the winter but I could see that they would have been splendid flowers when in bloom. I looked toward Felix who was standing a good distance to my left, he knew that this could potentially back fire and he could be hurt he gave me a nod of encouragement, turning once again to face the shriveled plant I focused and bought on my dust I shook it all over the plant and almost immediately a change was occurring. The plant was absorbing the dust and slowly like a seedling in spring it started to grow, as it got bigger it started to form little flower buds. The stem of the plant was amazing at was green as most flower stems are but it was also glowing Gold and Red and there was tiny little spider web like patterns in black. The plant had now grown to about waist height when it burst into bloom. It was a Violet plant, it was the same shape but not the colors and it looked to be dancing in a nonexistent breeze.

Taking a deep breath I let go, my wings unfurls I could feel the darkness take over my eyes and slowly ever so slowly I could feel my tears drip down my face. These were not like a normal tear, this was darkness and it was deadly, one of the most deadly weapons in my arsenal. My tears of sorrow were pitch black and slowly inched down my face it was hard to stay in control I wanted to kill everything I could get my hands on. I could hear Felix in the back of my mind screaming at me to focus.

Taking a few short sharp and quick breaths in I focused on the beautiful flowers and then once again bought on the dust, however this was a deadly blend nothing like I had given Olena. There would be no ambrosia effect now tears were streaming from my eyes now and they dripped on the floor making the stone start to sizzle. My tears in this form were like acid anything it touched would now slowly depending on the amount would start to bubble and melt almost like lava from an erupting volcano, with a few beats from my wings I sent the tears and dust on a collision course with the other and the collided like Titans clashing, as it joined in the air it was being pushed into the plants direction and then it hit the plant.

Wherever the substance landed on the flowers they started to burn, it was fascinating to watch the petals forming blisters before it started to crumble away with a final poof the plant disappeared leaving nothing but ash and dust in its wake. I was breathing hard and still fighting to stay in control, my ears were ringing and I could feel the presents of someone behind me. I spun around ready to pounce, as I approached the threat I could vaguely make out his features, I knew this man, my thoughts were racing faster than ever before he was talking to me with his hands out in a passive motion but that didn't stop me with one quick flick of my wings I threw him into the closest wall hard, it wasn't until he impacted with the stone that I recognized him shit Felix!

Straight away I felt the darkness drain and settle back into the depths of me and I raced to Felix's side "Felix, please don't be dead, oh God what have I done" I sobbed. I rolled him over yes there it was his chest was rising, but he was out cold. I could see a lump forming on the back of his head I quickly picked him up flying as fast as I could toward the manor

Felix didn't move or make a sound the whole way and that in itself scared me, I breathed a sigh of relief when the manor came into view, I didn't stop to land just flew straight into the house through the still closed window, glass and wood sprayed the room and guardians filed in through the door

"Get Adrian now" I commanded. The Guardians all left the room after assessing for threats. Adrian raced into the room took one look at Felix passed out on the couch and stopped dead in his tracks

"What happened?" he said coming out of his stupor and kneeling down beside him, he didn't wait for a reply just placed his hand on the back or Felix's head. Moments later Felix's eyes started to flutter open, in another blink he sat up and looked around him his eyes first landing on Adrian and then on me.

"Felix I am so sorry" I cried

"Rosie it is ok I knew the risks"

"No Felix this is why I'm no good for people" and I took off out of the window, not because I was frightened or embarrassed but because when I looked out the window the first snow of the season had begun to fall in the dwindling light. The battle begins tonight.

Pulling my mobile phone out I hit Old Man, still flying toward the area Yeva pointed out as their entry point

"Kiz" my father answered "where are you?"

"No time for that Old man I need you to have the second rings placed around the town immediately and get everyone to stay inside and away from windows, take shelter in their basements or to head toward the manor" I could hear Felix and Dimitri shouting in the back ground as I hung up the phone I didn't have time for much of anything now, I could feel them approaching and fast…

**I will try to update again in a couple of hours I just wanted to get something up there for you all since I had taken a while to write this, thank god the kids go back to school tomorrow**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am so sorry for the late update. My son has been unwell and there hasn't been a moment to write or even think of writing. I am so sorry.**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Lissa's Pov**

I floated on a cloud of blissful nothingness, I hadn't meant to cut as badly as I had and now I was dying all alone on the bedroom floor. I could hear voices to my left but couldn't work up the will to move my head. I felt a sharp sting on my face and opened my eyes to my shock stood before me people I had missed every day since their deaths my parents and brother.

"Mum? Dad? Andre?" I whispered in disbelief. I had longed to see them since they had died on that lonely back road amongst twisted metal.

"Valissa it is not your time, you must go back" my father said in a ghostly voice

"Everyone is better off with me gone" I looked down at my hands and noticed unlike my family who were transparent my skin had a lively glow, where my parents and brother hovered lightly just above the ground, my two feet were firmly planted on terra firma.

"Still feeling sorry for yourself sister" my brother sneered at me "You don't deserve the life you were given it should have been me that survived or hell mum or dad, you haven't done anything worthy or great, you don't deserve the bond mate you were given"

"Andre this is not helping" my father said to him

"It is still true" he said and then he faded into the sound

"My daughter there is truth to your brothers words as you know" at my nod of agreement he continued "You have been given an element that is in itself a blessing and curse, yet it is how we use it and our intentions that define us. You saved Rose and that was done out of pure love"

"Yeah well she doesn't love me and won't use the bond anymore" I sulked

"You broke the bond with your selfishness and callousness, when you betrayed your bond mate you broke the bond not Rose" my mother half shouted, whispered at me

"I didn't betray her" I shouted with tears streaming down my face

"You, you betrayed our sister when you stole the man she loved, when you stomped on her heart and soul, when you took credit for her work!" Andre shouted from directly behind me. I spun around to face him only to feel a sharp sting across my cheek. My brother had slapped me. How can a ghost slap me?

I collapsed to the ground sobbing; my head was starting to pound. Andre knelt down beside me and put his hand to my forehead. I could feel my brain start to pulsate, I felt like it was going to explode, then the memories began.

Rose and I in the grounds of St Vladimir's getting into trouble for punching another student who had pushed me, Rose giving me blood, over and over similar to Adrian breaking through Tasha's charms memories bombarded me, but these weren't the same memories these were all the times I had used and abused my best friend and sister then the memories shifted to when we were bound. I clutched at my head as I felt Rose's pain and anguish, her thoughts. This was the bond in reverse and I was seeing how everything I had done to Rose, how every healing from a minor cut to reversing a Strigoi affected her. The darkness and Ghosts. During all of this I was having random thoughts. The ghost that Rose saw didn't look like my family, they were grotesque, ugly and revolting.

I felt another wave of agony and started to scream I vaguely thought to myself that this was the madness I had willingly inflicted on Rose, that she had willingly and lovingly took for me and I had not cared about what I was doing. This continued for hours the pain never decreasing only intensifying, when the memories of me telling Rose I had saved Dimitri assaulted me, I felt like my body was on fire, like i had been stabbed through the heart. I watched as my mother and father pried Andre's hand off me and they all disappeared again.

**Abe's Pov**

I surveyed the mess of glass and splintered wood that Rose has sprayed across the room when my phone rang. I saw Rosie flash across the screen and quickly answered

"Rose where are you?" as I was saying this Felix and Dimitri's heads whipped in my direction

"No time for that old man, I need you to place the second rings around the town" she continued giving instructions whilst I tried to hear what she was saying over Felix and Dimitri shouting. I heard a click and I realized she had hung up

"Quiet" I shouted and Felix and Dimitri stood there in silence both busting a gut not to interrupted me. "I want the second ring placed around the perimeters of the dwellings we chose" I was implementing my own strategies into my daughters plan "I want the third and fourth rings to go up in twenty minutes" and with that men and woman scurried in all sorts of directions.

"Dad what direction did Rose say?"

"She didn't you boys need to stay with in the town wards as she told you to" I commanded knowing full well that both my son and son in law would go to Rose's side in battle

"She is to the west of us I can feel her" Dimitri said whilst turning toward the doors. He didn't get far however as Yeva was blocking his path, toting her tranquilizer gun

"You will both do as you were instructed by Roza, if you interfere you will be hurt or worse and Rose wouldn't be able to live with herself" she was looking so stern that I knew she had seen something.

Both Felix and Dimitri were silent for a few moments and then nodded. Each heading out the door to gather all the Moroi in the building. Their job to protect the Royals. After they had both left leaving Yeva and I alone I looked at her

"Are you sure?" I knew not to discount her visions but Rosie was out there all alone. I knew she could take care of herself but still she was my little girl.

"Yes she will handle this with magnificence as usual, however she cannot lose her focus with having Dimitri and Felix there, this will be her greatest challenge as well as being her greatest triumph" and with that she turned around and shuffled off.

I made my way to the front entrance and wasn't entirely surprised to see Christian and his father waiting by the front door.

"Christian, Lucas you should be inside with the rest of the Moroi" I knew Rose wanted me to also be safe but she had conceded that I would do as I damn well pleased.

"With all due respect Abe" Lucas said whilst scanning the area "This is as much my fight as it is Rose's I helped plan the attacks" he looked shattered when he said this and I knew Rose would never want him to think like that and apparently so did Christian.

"No dad, that wasn't you and if you knew Rose like I do or well did" his brow furrowed as he said this and I could see the sadness behind the brave front he was putting on "you would know that she doesn't hold you responsible for the actions of evil that had over rode you soul. That wasn't you". He sounded so fierce when he said it that he reminded me of Rose.

I could tell that Lucas was listening but would have a hell of a long way to go before he was at Dimitri's stage. At least he would have Sonya and Benjamin with him.

"You say you know of the plan, what strategies will they employ?" I asked Lucas

"First wave will be of Three hundred or so, the plan is a normal one destroy, kill or turn all in their path. They are to take out the defenders who are between them and the target"

"Who is the target?" Yeva had said but I wanted to double check

"Alexander wants Dimitri and he wants Rose. He plans on making Dimitri watch as he rapes and drains her" I could see him swallow at the look on my face, I wasn't sure what he was seeing but I knew it was not pretty.

"Does he know about Rose and Felix?" I rasped out around my rage

"I am not sure, I have never heard reference to angels or betrayed bond mates whilst in their presents but Alex did make reference to an insider someone they would never suspect which I am assuming was Tasha"

"Alright this is what we are going to do"

**Dimitri's Pov**

Fuck! I was frustrated as I made my way to the center of the mansion where they had set up a panic room. I didn't want to be here I wanted, no I needed to be by my Roza side fighting, protecting her. I knew Felix felt the same way but I could also see knowledge behind his eyes. He was walking ahead of me anxious as I was to be out in the battle.

"Don't worry brother" I was a little startled when Felix started to speak and even more shocked with him calling me brother. "They won't get past Rose and she can handle anything that they throw her way. I also noticed the shudder of fear that shot down his spine. He gave me a creepy smile "Yeva is right and we need to stay out of Rose's way".

I took my place in front of the stairwell that lead to where Tatiana and the rest of the Royals and my family were hiding, I could feel Rose through our bond and I wished I could see through her eyes as she once did with Valissa but no matter how much I tried I couldn't. I could feel her though and that told me she was ok, in a battle rage but ok. Movement from the corridor drew my attention and I realized how distracted I had let myself become. Felix however was standing at attention, ridged and alert the whole time and I sent him a small sheepish smile of apology.

"Sorry Felix I was trying to see what Rose was seeing through our bond" I explained

"What?" he was looking at me like I had grown a second head.

"I can somehow feel what Rose is feeling and which direction and proximity she is to me"

"What is she feeling?"

"Pure rage, un-diluted madness. She is toward the west about twelve kilometers out".

"Twelve Kilometers would put her in range of the first ward rings" he was frustrated at sitting here as I was. By this time Christian who had been at the end of the corridor made it to our sides.

"Change of plans boys, Felix Abe wants you to be eyes in the sky" he stated whilst throwing him a head set "Dimitri you and I are to make our way to the third ring we had Abe has had implemented."

"Who will guard the Royals?" as much as I wanted to be with or near my Roza I had a duty I swore all those years ago as a young man.

"I have got that covered" said Abe walking in through a side door, behind him walked Nathan and four guardians. I didn't wait to hear anymore and made to move toward the garage. Abe stopped me placing his hand on my shoulder, take the Hummer" he said handing me a set of keys "It is all decked out with weapons, field goggles and everything else you could need. It also has a remote control spy plane camera on board. I gave him a smile and I tore out of the door, Christian hot on my heals.

"Where's Valissa?" I hadn't seen her since I confronted her on the front lawns hours before hand.

"Adrian told me she is in the infirmary, I assume she is preparing for the injured" I was a little shocked and slightly proud of him for not putting her first when he so needed his wife to stand behind him for a change. Christian stood admiring the Hummer as I had a quiet word with Felix, there was something in the way he reacted when Christian said he thought Lissa was in the infirmary preparing for the wounded.

"Felix what do you know?" I whispered

"After you told that selfish little bitch a few home truths she went to the cottage and slit her wrist, Yeva who obviously saw this got her help in time but is still unconscious and has been moved to the infirmary for safe keeping and observations" Well shit now I felt guilty as sin.

"It is not your fault Dimitri, she is responsible for her own actions not you and let's face it she always does this type of thing for attention and sympathy".

I nodded agreeing with him but I still felt partially responsible for what occurred.

"Now I have to fly" and with that he placed the head set on and checked the comms unit, spreading his wings and flying high into the sky. He had vanished within seconds into the grey and brown swirling mist. I looked around only just noticing that it had begun to snow, it was now coming down quiet steadily and I turned intending to get my jacket, but needed have worried as Babushka and Mamma stood behind me holding out all sorts of winter apparels for both Christian and I, we both started layering up when mamma handed me a scarf, a scarf that I had thought was lost years ago. Ivan had given me it for Christmas almost ten years ago.

"Alberta gave some Items to Roza when you were changed, which she then gave to us. We gave Roza Ivan's scarf which was in the box she gave us, we thought that you would want her to have it, knowing how important it was to you." Mamma said

I slowly wrapped the soft material around my neck, inhaling my Roza's scent as I did so, I felt a slight crinkling and opened up a secret pocket, big enough to fit a license in or in this case a small photo. I pulled it out and smiled at the picture. It was of Roza and I when she had beaten me for the first time in her trials, she was beaming from ear to ear looking down at me and I was looking up at her also smiling, glowing with pride and love and trying not to kiss the life out of her in front of the fellow students and faculty. I put the little picture back where it belongs.

"No mamma I am glad you gave it to Roza and I am so happy that she kept this even after I had ripped her heart out. Ivan would have really loved her".

"As do we all, now my son and you also Christian be safe and make sure you come home to your woman in one piece"

Christian and I both kissed my mother and Babushka on the cheek and jumped in the car. Wasting no more time I floored it and headed out to where we were to be stationed. Christian slipped another communication head set on and turned it on he then leant over securing it to my head and ears making sure the microphone was in place before doing the same to yet another pair.

"Felix come in over"

"Reading you loud and clear Russian over"

"What can you see?" both Christian and I asked simultaneously

"Visibility is poor and I am heading lower to try and get a better view point" I waited silently for a few seconds that being honest felt like an eternity "Holy shit!" I heard him exclaim and then all I could hear was static.

"Felix? Felix come in?" Christian repeated whilst I jammed the Hummer into gear and headed in the direction of the third rings. This car was built exactly for what I was putting it through now and it didn't disappoint. We were flying up the side of a hill which eclipsed the town, no man made path had been made on it, well at least not where I was driving anyways. I hit the brakes just as we had reached the top, right inside the third rings. I was already pulling out a set of field binoculars and standing on top of the roof before Christian had a chance to get his door open.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Rose's Pov**

I was getting nauseous by the second and I knew there were a lot of Strigoi headed my way. I smirked to myself thinking of the shock they were about to receive. Closer and closer they approached and when they came rushing into the clearing about one hundred meters away from the first ring of wards a few of them started to circle me like the sharks that they are.

"Look what we have here boys, a light snack" one said. I knew what they were seeing, or rather what they thought they were seeing. A young fragile Guardian, alone with no back up they thought I would be an easy mark, an easy kill.

I started laughing which threw the Strigoi off a bit.

"What are you laughing at girl? I am going to bleed you and make you my whore" he snarled at me. I continued to laugh at him whilst the rest of the army entered the clearing. I could see as I had anticipated, they had bought five humans with them, each having a stake in their hands.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Rosemarie Hathaway" a snide voice said from amongst the dead army, I couldn't pin point who said it but I felt hundreds of pairs of red eyes on me and could hear the angry snarls from within the army's ranks. Stepping out from within the masses was a man who I hadn't seen in years, who I thought had died a long time ago and he had in a way I guess. There before me stood none other than Victor Dashkov. Beside him was his brother Robert, poor Robert look completely insane, starved and it was quite obvious to me that Victor was keeping him prisoner. He must have had Robert heal him before he turned as he looked much younger and healthier even for a Strigoi than he ever did as a Moroi.

"I see you have used your brother the same way you intended to use Valissa" I spat at him. I knew before he turned that Victor loved one person, well two besides himself. He had loved Robert and to see what he had now done to his brother was sickening.

"You should have let me keep her; she only used you and stole from you anyways. How is your lover by the way?" Victor had obviously not been as well informed as he once thought he was, he looked so smug like he was winning the lottery or something. I decided to let him die well informed.

"My husband is very well, thank you for asking Victor I didn't know you cared so much and I look forward to enjoying the rest of our honey moon once I have destroyed yours and Alex's army" I smiled at him. I could see the rage in his eyes at me not falling for his bull shit and the shock at me knowing about his accomplices.

"You will die this day Rose Hathaway! Attack!" he screamed. As one five hundred strigoi charged at me. They were moving fast but I could move faster and just before the fastest and closest Strigoi grabbed me I unfurled my wings and shot up into the air. I had moved so fast that none of them had seen what I had done or where I had gone, and they were all attacking each other in the process. Whilst they were distracted I pounced on Robert and checked him for weapons, then I threw him through the ward rings into relative safety. I knew he was out of his mind crazy but he could be helped. I just hoped he had enough sense to head toward the mansion.

Next I swooped down on the humans they had bought with them. They didn't even see me coming before I was upon them. I grabbed the first two men, they were bikers and had tattoos all over their arms. I could tell that they had willingly been helping the Strigoi for the immortality and power so I didn't hesitate to snap their necks and throw them down. I turned and snatched the next human. She was a young girl she couldn't have been no more than fifteen. She was bloody and bruised and half starved. She wasn't willing, she was a victim.

"Please" she whispered as I grabbed her "they have my mother, father and baby brother please help them"

I looked at her and saw the truth in her eyes. I nodded and pushed her towards the wards. "Hurry get inside the wards, keep running until you get to the center of town there you should find safety and help"

"Thank you" she whispered and ran off.

By this time the Strigoi were beginning to notice that they were attacking themselves. I noticed at least fifty of their own had been killed in the scuffle. Dumb asses! I quickly killed the other human who was helping willingly and helped the other over the ward lines. Once more I was back in the air, this time I was hovering over the army's heads waiting, just waiting.

It was maybe another minute until they all came to a halt, noticing the dead humans behind them. It was only after a strangled "No" sounded from Victor that I had their attention. It was rather funny really watching the mouths of nearly four hundred and fifty Strigoi drop in shock and horror.

"I see you are now only realizing the seriousness of your situation" I snarled "let's see how your army does against mine."

"What army Rose, it is you alone like always, no mummy and daddy to help you now, you may have wings but you cannot defeat all of us at once." he thought his words would get to me but they only strengthened my resolve.

"Oh but Victor, I am never alone" and Iet down my wall. I may not be bonded to Valissa anymore but I was still shadow kissed. The difference now though was the ghost didn't affect me as they once would. Now they were an extension of me, my army willing and ready to help me in anyways possible. They still couldn't touch the Strigoi nor could the Strigoi touch them, but I had a plan. I hadn't told Felix what I had intended to do, well because I had attacked him and didn't get the chance.

I looked around me and saw the face of a boy I had missed like mad over the years. "Mason, I am going to coat you all in dust then darkness get ready" I said. He gave me a nod and began to absorb the dust I was releasing, his comrades all started to do the same.

"Rose you and I know that your ghost cannot hurt us" Victor laughed. I could see many of his companions relax and smirk at his statement. I let my tears of sorrow flow. Victor seeing this gave a smile in what I assumed was triumph thinking that he was getting to me, little did he know nor realize was the ghost were all absorbing both the dust and the darkness. They were forming solid masses. Thousands of them, some had died in battle centuries ago others had died recently but each one had waited, held off going into the afterlife hoping for one last battle, to finish their unfinished business and this was the moment they had all been waiting for.

**Felix Pov**

I flew lower hoping visibility would be a little better when I flew through a clear zone. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my sister was looking magnificent in battle as she tore Strigoi limb from limb but that wasn't what shocked me. I knew my sister was a master tactician but she had surpassed herself this time.

I could see thousands of ghosts dwarfing what would have been the largest known working strigoi contingent, that wasn't the only amazing thing though. Normally ghost were only a slight shock and distraction for the Strigoi, but not this time. I could see the ghosts ripping and tearing the enemy in their paths. Where some of the ghost landed punches the Strigoi would start to bubble and scream. I watched as one particular Strigoi was punched across the clearing, he was struggling to get back up and I could see why. He was vomiting blood and guts, his own. For about a minute or so he screamed and then he crumpled to the ground still twitching and bubbling. Rose had used her dust and tears on the ghost, and the ghost were loving this new turn of events.

The battle continued on as I flew higher, only now noticing frantic voices in the communication devise.

"Felix? Felix come in damn it" Christians voice sounded in my ear. I tried to answer them but there was a problem with my head set. I realized I was close to where the third set of ward would be so I headed in that direction. I could see Dimitri standing on top of the hummer, a pair of binoculars in hand frantically scanning the sky for me and alternating looking toward the town's boarders where his wife was. I landed next to him and dented the roof a little. Both Dimitri and Christian jumped six foot at the impact turning toward me with relief in their eyes.

"Fuck Felix why didn't you answer?" Christian growled at me, Dimitri wasn't fazed and started to unload the spy camera.

"The comms set is faulty" I said

"Never mind that did you see my Roza?" Dimitri asked

"Yes and she is…" I wasn't sure how to explain it but obviously Dimitri took my silence as something worse and had me pinned to the roof of the hummer in seconds flat.

"You tell me what happened to my wife right now or so help me" Dimitri was right in my face and from the look in his eyes he was borderline hysterical.

"Calm down man" I said pushing him off me. "She is just fine in fact" I said whilst continuing to assemble the little spy plane I can't explain so maybe you should see for yourself"

Ten minutes later we were crowded around two monitors. The plane had two cameras on board each with infer red capabilities. It doesn't pick up a heat signature off the Strigoi but it could easily detect their human companions and movement. I directed the plane and cameras into Rose location and started zooming in. it was hard to pin point much of anything at first, all I could see was dust and debris flying through the air, I assumed it was from two army's colliding in battle. We traced Roses heat signature and Dimitri and Christian were stunned and amazed by what else showed on the screen. We could clearly see not one but thousands of heat signatures surrounding her. I tried to improve the image and a little luck with the shifting wind aided our plight.

As the wind cleared all the dirt from the air we could see what was truly going on, Rose was fighting Strigoi left and right, using her wings, her combat moves and aerial skills. She was killing and maiming all enemy who dared to cross her path. I was able to get a better view of the ghost's. I could clearly make out their features. I gave a great big laugh when I saw a face in the masses. A face I had seen a million times in photos back home at Shadow Manor. Mason Ashford. I was happy for Rose to see him and fight with him but was worried at what it would cost her in the end. She would have to say good bye to him again and I don't think she could handle that, but then again my sister wouldn't let anything keep her down.

"Holy Shit" said Christian. I thought he was talking about what Rose was doing but something else on the other monitor had caught his attention. On closer inspection I could see why. I hit zoom and in a heartbeat the image was clear. Two kilometers from where Rose and her army were fighting another wave of strigoi were approaching the wards. It was too late to prevent what happened next as we all watched a human stake the wards. Thirty seconds later he was drained and lay dead at a Strigoi's feet.

"Dad I shouted into my phone the first wards have been breached" I didn't hang around for instruction I took off toward to oncoming battle. I hoped everyone would be ok.

**Dimitri's Pov**

I was watching the monitors desperate to see my wife, I knew she could protect herself but I hated not being by her side. Finally the grainy image on the screen changed and I could see my Roza, but the funny thing was it was showing thousands of heat signatures around her, the wind shifted and we could clearly see the battle surrounding her.

I gasped in shock when Roza grabbed two Strigoi ripping their heads off with her wings. She had told me she could do this but imagining it and seeing the real thing were two different things. I realized what I was seeing but couldn't comprehend how it was being done. I had recognized the boy on my Roza's right. Mason Ashford. How in the world was he able to do that? I thought to myself watching a Strigoi vomiting and falling to the ground twitching and bubbling. I was staring in awe watching my wife destroy all who dared to cross her path when a loud "Holy Shit!" caught my attention. I turned to see what the problem was and saw to my horror Strigoi breaching the first layer of wards. Felix was on the phone in seconds warning Abe and took off in the direction of the approaching battle. Christian and I jumped back into the hummer after setting the spy plane on auto pilot and jammed the hummer into gear.

**Tasha's Pov**

I had been slowly heating and burning the metal chaining me to the wall, it was a total bitch to do as my body felt like it had been hit by a bus. I didn't think the little Dragomir whore had it in her and I certainly never thought Christian would betray me as is has. It left me with no choice I was going to drain that little fucker dry and laugh whilst doing it. I felt the chain give and had to stifle the victory scream in my throat. Now to get out of here it wouldn't be easy but there was no way I was going to die here in the basement. I will have my revenge and I will have Dimitri if it is the last thing I ever do!

The More I thought about it the angrier I become. What did he see in that little blood whore? I could give him everything she couldn't even give him children like I could. (**Remember Tasha is delusional she can't have babies with our comrade)**I was so caught up in my rage that I hadn't noticed the door opening, the sound of clapping startled me and I spun around to see my brother Lucas standing in the shadows.

"Hello sister dear" he snarled at me

"You have come to die Lucas, they will kill you the moment they realize a Strigoi is on the premises" I laughed manically at him.

"Oh no sister, I think you will find that they already know I am here" and he stepped into the light. I was appalled by what I saw. He was no longer a Strigoi, gone were the red eyes and coldness of his features. They had changed him back. Those mother fuckers had changed him back. I swallowed hard I knew Lucas knew every dirty little secret of mine and this wasn't going to end well.

I set my hands a light but was disheartened when only a little flame appeared. Lucas laughed lit his hands up and produced a mass inferno headed straight in my direction.

"It would appear you have lost your touch Tasha" I could feel the chains still attached to my ankles heating up. Soon it was unbearable and I started screaming. The metal was melting through my skin onto my bones fusing them together. Lucas stopped using his magic and I slumped to the dirty floor. He taunted me before I passed out from the burning pain coursing through my system.

"You will pay for all your crimes Tasha, you cannot escape your fate" and I knew in that moment the truth. I was fucked and no one was going to help me. He then kicked me in the head and I was out cold.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Dimitri's Pov**

I had been fighting side by side with Christian for around an hour we were using the same plan Roza and Christian used all those years ago in the grounds of the school. It was working well for us and as Christian lit up another one I staked him without hesitation. Felix was flying around like a demented bird and I must admit he was almost as graceful and deadly as my Roza.

Felix ripped of the head of the nearest Strigoi and then threw the severed head at another; the brute strength with which he launched the thing was amazing. On impact it smashed the Strigoi's head completely snapping its neck leaving it dangling. The battle raged on the enemy kept coming. I could see that Christian was starting to weaken and I hoped he could hold on for another few minutes. I was distracted by a punch to the stomach, it winded me but I was able to stay upright crouching into battle stance I looked at the oncoming strigoi. She was tiny 5'2 if that she had bright read curly hair and grinned evilly at my shocked expression.

"Guardian Belikov" she spat at me. Shit this wasn't going to end well because standing before me was none other than Janine Hathaway.

FUCK!

I immediately went on the defensive waiting for her to attack, I knew not to underestimate her she was a formidable fighter and as a strigoi she would be twice as lethal. I didn't have long to wait patience was not a virtue something her and Rose did have in common. I blocked her attack damn she was fast, I looked for openings to stake her but she covered her chest as well as an ancient would. She deflected my kick to the head but I managed to scrape the stake down her arm she hissed and back handed me sending me flying into the tree I heard a sharp crack and felt pain like fire through my right arm. I blinked a few times to clear my vision when my wonderful badass wife joined the fight.

**Rose's Pov**

Victor had been the first to die and I was happy with that. We had finally managed to defeat all of the Strigoi. I knew that the first rings of wards had been taken out around an hour ago but I could also see Felix in the distance and the second rings were still intact. I could also feel my Comrade he was tired and hurt.

Wasting no more time I headed in Felix's direction. There were bodies of strigoi lying all over the ground, some were charred others torn to pieces, I landed beside Christian and handed him a blood bag from a hidden compartment in the Hummer. He snatched it up and skulled it down and then ran back into the battle. I could see Felix about one hundred meters from me still fighting and my Comrade; he was fighting a particularly strong and extremely fast Strigoi. He took a nasty hit and was knocked flying, he stood back up a little slowly and I could see that his arm was broken. I could feel myself losing it, no one hurts my husband!

I flew above the little red head who was stalking her way toward my Comrade before she could get to him I had landed in front of her blocking her attack. I suppose if she had been a better mother I would have felt something toward her and her changing, but this woman was not my mother sure she had given birth to me but had abandoned me not to long afterward too.

"Well if it isn't the abomination that ruined my life" she spat at me. I knew she was trying to get a reaction from me but I just laughed. This seemed to make her vibrate with rage and she leaped at me intent on being the one to end me.

"Ruined your life? You abandoned me to be raised by Alberta and the Academy, how could I have possibly ruined your life Janine?" I said grabbing her with my wings and returning the favor her arm snapped like a toothpick.

She hissed in pain but I knew she would heal in no more than a minute. "You and your god damn father ruined my life that dirty rapist"

"Nice try Janine but we all know that he never pursued you, in fact it was the other way around wasn't it little blood whore?"

This really set her off and with one final scream she once again launched for an attack but this time I thought I would have a little fun with her. She had after all pissed me off to no end. As she launched herself I did the same only I avoided her attack with a block of my own gripping her arm, with one almighty pull her arm severed and detached itself leaving me with her bloody stump. She screamed in absolute fury and I laughed at her some more.

"I am going to rip you apart little girl" she snarled at me before lunging at me again, once again I avoided her attack but this time I shoved the bloody stump through her shoulder pushing until it burst out the other side.

"I think not mummy" I said before kicking her in the face. The impact from the brute strength I used sent her flying backward smashing into the side of the hummer Shit! Bubba is not going to be happy I thought watching Janine stagger to her feet and pulling her arm out of her shoulder. I could see the fear in her eyes so I sent her a leering grin.

"Not as big and tough as you thought you were huh?" I taunted her slowly stalking towards her "It is no wonder you were turned you fight light a first year novice" I heard Both Christian and Dimitri snicker I was glad I was amusing them.

"I am going to kill you and use your husband as my blood whore, mmm maybe I will make him my whore too and ride him all night long till he forgets your name" Eww gross as she said that she was touching herself "He can fuck me from behind while I ride you father" I was so disgusted that I had to look away. Dimitri and Christian looked positively green and hey I couldn't blame my Comrade for vomiting. I turned back around at the slight sound of fabric moving Janine had bolted. I gave her a small head start before I sent Felix to follow her, I still had three humans to find and Alex was still unaccounted for.

"Come on let's get you home" I said to Dimitri who still positively looked green. "Christian, are you ok to drive?" I said whilst hoping in the back and snuggling into Dimitri's side.

**Olena's Pov**

I had just finished taking a fresh batch of black bread out of the oven. I felt really good about myself, for years Alexander had beaten and raped me until I had absolutely no self-confidence left. Since meeting Rose all those years ago something strengthened inside of me, when she was bought to us broken and beaten to tell us the terrible news of my son and then stood up in front of so many strangers and told his story with such bravery in that moment not only did she give me comfort in the person my little boy had been but courage and conviction to be the woman that I always wanted. Now I felt strong and important. Abe came into the kitchen followed by Victoria both made a bee line for the bread but I stopped them, I didn't want to face the wrath of a starving Roza and Felix.

"Have you heard anything Abe?"

"Not yet Olena" he said giving me a hug. I heard an Oh shit from outside and hurried out after Abe and Victoria. Much too all our relief the Hummer was coming up the drive but even from here I could see there was damage to it, half the back passenger side was all dented like something had collided with it at high speeds. It came to a halt and Christian hopped out followed by Roza and last my Dimka. He was holding his arm at a funny angle, by the looks of it, it was broken.

"Roza where is Felix?" Victoria asked her voice breaking with worry. Roza kissed Dimitri on the cheek and pushed him toward the infirmary Christian following.

"You fiancée is fine sister, he is following a strigoi back towards their lair, we still haven't gotten Alexander and there are a few humans that are being held hostage" before I had even finished my sentence Felix landed beside me. He didn't get a chance to report his findings before Victoria had flung herself into his arms kissing him senseless. I left them too it knowing that Felix would find me in a couple of minutes and headed inside.

It was still quite so I assumed that everyone else was still in lock down, I dismissed Nathan and his guard at the base of the stairwell encouraging them to eat. They hadn't been in a battle today but being on guard and at attention for hours really takes it out of you. I entered the panic room to find Adrian, Beth and little Ben enjoying a game of monopoly whilst the adults were either reading or playing cards.

Tatiana had stood at the window with her back facing the door; leaning up against the window was a sniper rifle I knew that she also had planned on helping her people as best she could since I had forbidden her from the fight, much to her disappointment. It had been a compromise as such. On hearing the door open everyone turned to look at me. Ben started screaming that I was going to hurt him and hid behind Adrian and Beth. I was a little confused but when I thought about it I could understand his anxiety. The last time he had seen me was when I had finished tearing his then associates apart.

All the adults stood up and crowded around me whilst I gave Tatiana my rundown. To say she was shocked about Janine was an understatement but was relieved that the towns people had made it out unscathed. She then headed out with her Guardians toward the towns center, she was going to address her people and assess the needs and damages of the town.

Everyone left whilst I stood looking out the window, "Little Damphir?" I turned around and there stood Adrian and Beth with little Ben hiding behind their legs. "Are you ok?" I gave them a big smile and hugged Adrian "I am just fine".

"I would like you to meet mine and Beth's future son Benjamin", he said with such pride in his eyes. I gave them each a big hug and I squealed with delight. I knew Ben was shit scared of me so I folded my wings and knelt down to his height, I didn't make any moves toward him just waited and tried to look as unthreatening as I could. Obviously it wasn't working as the little mite was backing towards the door, his terrified eyes never leaving mine.

"Ben it is alright, Rose is my best friend and would never hurt an innocent deliberately" Ben took a quick look at Adrian to assess whether he was telling the truth and then just as quickly turned back towards me. I was still kneeling down with my wings firmly pinned to my back and sides, I knew he would be more at ease with them away, but if things worked out how I expected them too little Ben would have to get used to seeing them and Felix's too.

I did nothing just sat there trying to look as friendly as I could whilst covered in blood and guts. I was startled from my musings by his little timid voice. "Are you really an angel?" he asked curiously.

"An angel in the heaven kind of sense?" I asked him, he nodded "No we are not Angels, but we try to help the innocent of this word where we can". I said gently

"How did you get wings?" he asked stepping a little closer

"Ben" began Adrian but I held up my hand to interrupt him,

"Well Felix and I were once bonded to a spirit user" I stated

"You are shadow kissed?" he asked

"Yes, I assume you know a little bit about it?"

"Robert tried to help me before Victor changed me, he told stories about you and a girl named Valissa" he stated

"Yes I was once bonded to Valissa, she betrayed me and hurt me so badly that I was rewarded for my deeds. Felix is like me too only his bond mate turned stigoi but not before she willingly murdered students at the school he attended"

As I had been explaining he was inching his way closer and closer, he was now close enough to touch me, his little hand reached out and stroked my wings.

"Ben, no" Beth yelled to stop him she knew I didn't like people touching them without permission she was also aware that I could lash out at him unintentionally and unexpectedly. I hissed at the sudden contact and my wings snapped open I quickly shut my eyes and focused on my breathing.

"I'm sorry" said his little voice from behind Adrian once again

"No I am sorry young one, you startled me is all please you may touch them" I said giving him a gentle smile. He hesitantly step from behind his adopted fathers legs and held his hand out, I sprinkled his hand in dust and smiled at his fascination with the colors.

"Taste it" Adrian encouraged him and little Ben did exactly that except unlike Olena who took a little lick off her fingers Ben stuffed the whole lot in his mouth. His little eyes burst wide with wonder "It is like the best blend of chocolate in the world"

I left the new little family to continue to bond knowing that Adrian will find out what happened to his parents when Ben was ready. I turned around and headed to the infirmary to check on my Comrade.

**Lissa's Pov**

I sat up gasping and shaking, my brother hated me, my brother is right. Looking around me I could see I was in the infirmary. I hadn't meant to cut so deep, I hadn't meant to cut myself at all. Christian! Where was my husband he needed me now?

I threw back the covers and slowly got to my feet, I could hear voices outside of the door and when I opened it I was surprised to see Olena, Oksana and Amy all in attendance and setting up what looked to be triage stations. What in the world? I thought to myself.

They must have heard the door open as they all turned in my direction "Princess I am glad you are up we will be requiring your post healing battle skills shortly" Olena said. Hearing her say that made me really sad. Rose always used to say that when I felt useless it was just another reminder of how I had failed my sister my best friend.

"What has happened?"

"Strigoi are attacking in massive numbers"

"Oh shit!" the door opened and in walked a man who looked startlingly similar to my husband, "Where is Christian?" I asked the ladies

"Out fighting in the battle" the man answered proudly. I knew Christian would be alright and I was so proud of him but at the same time beside myself with worry.

"All our men are out in battle as well as some of our children" Olena said to me

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she gave me a small smile and said

"You are not alone we are all worried but keeping busy will help us to remain centered until they all return" Oksana said. She was right of course so I set myself up at a table ready and waiting for the first of the injured to start coming in. Before long I was so busy healing the more seriously wounded and doctoring the nonlife threatening wounds that hours were passing without me realizing it. I knew I didn't have my bond mate any more so I needed to be cautious about the darkness. We had been in the infirmary for hours when once more the door opened but this time it was my husband and in a glance I could see he was unharmed. Dimitri I saw was another story, he walked in holding his arm at a weird angle.

I wanted to heal him and took a step in his direction when he slightly hissed at me, he would rather have a broken arm then have me touch him. I couldn't say that I blamed him I just nodded and looked towards the floor. Oksana healed him in no time and all our men were surrounded by people who loved them. Christian was talking quietly to the man who he looked like and I approached them slowly. I wasn't sure that Christian had heard what I had done, I hoped not. He needed me more than he had ever needed me before and I was going to be the woman I knew I could be, the woman that Rose always said I would be.

"Christian" I said giving him a hug from behind. He reached around and pulled me to the front of him, holding me within his arms.

"Lissa I would like you to meet my father Lucas Ozera" I looked at Christian and then toward the man. I could feel tension in my husband and I knew he was nervous about what I would say.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you Lord Ozera" I said whilst giving him a slight curtsy. I felt the tension drain from my husband and smiled. Looking around the room I could see we were done for the day that there were no more Guardians to heal nor Moroi for that matter.

"Lissa you head with your husband and father in law to get something to eat, and here this should help" Oksana said handing me back my charm bracelet minus Tasha's charms. I put it on and felt nothing but calmness. "Thank you" I said giving her a hug I then followed Christian and Lucas towards the dining hall.

**Rose's Pov**

I headed down to the infirmary where I knew my Comrade would be, I was still chuckling about little Bens face tasting the dust. I opened the door to find almost everyone gone. Olena was cleaning Dmitri's cuts and scrapes and I could see that his arm had been healed. They both turned in my direction smiling that smile which I loved so much. I helped tidy up and start taking rubbish to the incinerators I was starving but I wouldn't eat until my whole family was present and accounted for. We all headed out to the dining hall and entered. I could see we had come out of the attacks relatively unscathed but a few faces were missing from the crowed and this saddened me.

"None of us died wife" Dimitri said obviously feeling my sadness "They are with the Queen and she is helping the towns folk" god that woman made me so proud. It was amazing how far the royals had come. Six years ago there is no way Tatiana would have known how to use a sniper rifle let alone personally tour the devastated town.

"Rosie Posie" was yelled across the room catching my attention, turning toward the person whose arse I was going to kick. I knew I had missed Christian over the years but on hearing him teasing me I realized just how much.

"Pyro" I called back in delight. He charged me and threw himself into my arms sending us both sprawling

"Rose I am so sorry for everything that happened, God I have missed you"

"Ah Chris none of it was your fault and I have missed you too" a slight cough bought us both back to the present. Dimitri was smiling down at us his eyebrow raised in mock questioning at the position Christian and I were, he held out his hand and helped me up doing the same for Christian. Whilst we had been reuniting Lucas had wandered over as well looking highly amused at the pair of us.

"Rose, Dimitri I would like you to meet my father Lucas" He said proudly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Ozera" Dimitri said formally whilst shaking his hand . I on the other hand gave him a big hug engulfing him with my arms and wings.

"It is great to meet you Lucas, I have a long list of offenses Christian needs to be punished for" I said whilst poking my tongue out at Christian.

"Hey" he said in mock outrage "I was the perfect student"

"Said the boy who lit Ralf on fire" came a snigger from behind us. We all spun around and there stood my foster mother Alberta, beside her my long lost but never forgotten friends Eddie and Mia.

I squealed again hugging each of them in turn whilst ushering them toward the food. I was starving. We took seats at the table Felix was sitting with Vika both lost in their own little world. I sat on his right with Dimitri next to me Alberta, Eddie and Mia sitting opposite. Christian looked torn, I knew he wanted to sit with us but he also wanted to sit with his wife. I understood that but I just didn't want Valissa anywhere near me. This problem was solved when Adrian, Beth and Ben joining us followed by Nathan, Danielle and Tatiana.

"Lucas you must sit here with us and we can all catch up" Nathan said to him thus solving the problem. There was now enough space between me and the end of the table that Christian and then Valissa sat now. I could tell she was looking at me but I refused to look in her direction.

I tinkling of a glass broke through conversations and I looked toward my father who was standing up and lightly tapping the goblet in his hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would formally like to invite you to my son Felix's wedding to be held Christmas Eve, a week from now. Felix's eyes snapped toward our father in surprise. He began to scowl thinking Abe had arranged a bride for him. I giggled because I knew he was to marry Victoria and he hadn't heard Dimitri call him out nor Yeva agreeing with him as he was too distracted with kissing Victoria at the time. "Yes" my father continued ignoring the thunderous look upon Felix's face, "My son has finally met his soul mate and since he was caught in an uncompromising position he will make an honest woman out of her" my father grinned at him

Felix turned to look at me and saw me laughing silently into Dimiti's side, I think it then clicked on what was going on and a sly grin crept across his face "Well I may as well do it properly" and he swept Victoria up in his arms and kissed her with great passion, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind on who his bride would be. I joined in Adrian, Christian and Eddie with cat calls and loud hoots much to the amusement of Tatiana, Lucas and the rest of the room.

Victoria and Felix both broke apart with broad grins on their faces and a slight blush to their cheeks. I was happy for my brother and looking at the man who completes me in ways I didn't understand I could see his happiness for his sister. He looked at me and we kissed as well. As much as I wanted to go and continue with our honeymoon both Dimitri and I had work to do, Felix I assumed knew this as he followed us out of the room and into the solar. Once again Adrian's talent astounds me for sitting on the wall opposite my painting was another one, I could still smell the paint so I knew it was only just finished. I stood in awe at what I was seeing. Adrian had painted Felix much as he had me. In battle with wings flared, he looked beautiful and intimidating at the same time.

I sat down on one of the sofas my Comrade following me. Someone had taken the time to assemble a Christmas tree and I made a mental note to go shopping again once I had slept. But onto other pressing matters first!

"Felix did you manage to follow the Strigoi?" I didn't refer to her by name she had been dead to me a long time.

"Yes and damn she is fast" he said "I followed her for about twenty kilometers where she entered an abandoned mine shaft, unfortunately that shaft connects to the sewage and I lost her in the tunnels" he sighed.

"Alright Dad can get the towns sewage plans and we can plan from there" I said "they can't be too far away"

Abe had obviously followed us and had already started making arrangements

"You kids go to bed and we will see you in the morning" he said kissing Both Felix and I on the head. I needed to talk to my dad so I stayed behind. Once everyone had left I turned toward Abe who was looking at me with concern. "What's up kiz?"

"Bubba, mum was turned" I just came out with it. He looked a bit shocked but his next question shocked me.

"Did she turn willingly?" I gasped it had never crossed my mind that she could have done that and I just looked at my father stunned.

"I am not sure Bubba, but she wants to make you and Dimitri her blood whore as well as her whores" I whispered. Abe paled six shades and took a swig of the drink in his hands "I could have killed her but I had to let her go Alex is still at large and he has one of the human's family and I said I would help her"

"It is alright Rose, we both know you and your brother would never allow that to happen and I will burn her to ash should she come anywhere near me or Dimitri"

"Why didn't she want me dad or love me?" I had Amy and Olena, I also had my extended family but this was something that I always wondered and no matter how much I pretended to others it still hurt a little to know I was so easily disposable to her.

"Oh honey" my dad said pulling me into his arms "You know she was an addict when I met her and addicts do crazy things, when I refused to give her what she craved the most she ran off keeping you a secret to punish me and to punish you too" he said softly stroking my hair "I know deep down she did care for you baby, she left you with Alberta where she knew you would be safe and loved"

Yes she had done that I thought to myself and Alberta had loved me as her own, maybe she had loved me she just knew that she couldn't take care of me. I would speak with Alberta about it one of these days. It really didn't change anything if she did.

I headed upstairs to join my Comrade only to find our room empty, I could hear the shower running and decided to join him. I stripped off and dumped my clothes on the floor, they were trash now and I entered steam filled bathroom. I didn't even get a chance to close the door when his hands reached out and pulled me into the cubicle with him. We were lucky it was a very large shower as I had blood smeared all over the underside of my wings.

**Lemon Alert **

Dimitri pinned me to the wall smashing his lips down on mine he was almost feral in his ministrations. I kissed him back with a ferociousness that matched his own; our tongues battled for dominance but we both got a little distracted when my thigh brushed up against his very throbbing member. We both hissed at the contact and Dimitri started to kiss his way down my neck leaving small love bites in his wake. He palmed one breast whilst taking its twin in his mouth biting and sucking at the same time.

I groaned at the contact it was pleasure with a small amount of pain and I loved it. I wasn't letting him have all the fun and I quickly flipped him around so his back was facing the wall and the water was cascading down my wings and back. I paid no mind to the blood pooling at our feet and swirling down the drain and I continued to kiss him, his neck and then his chest biting each of his nipples in return. I continued to kiss my way down his torso slowly kneeling down I was in between his thighs and I took him in my hand pumping him a couple of times, Dimitri groaned and bucked into my hand more. I sucked on the head of him and he reached down knotting his hand in my hair and pressing himself closer and deeper into my mouth.

"Mmmm Roza that feels so good, I love fucking your mouth baby"

I continued to suck and lick him faster and harder into my mouth and groaned when he twisted my nipple. The vibrations really excited him I could taste his pre cum, I cupped his ball sack slightly rubbing and squeezing him and with another lick of my tongue my husband exploded in my mouth. He lifted me up and pinned me to the wall once more, kissing me and tasting himself on my lips and tongue. He then spun me around pressing himself right up against my wings and the sensation felt beyond amazing my whole insides had begun to tingle and I could feel my excitement dripping down my legs with the water.

Dimitri reached over grasping a cake of soap and lathered up his hands he continued to stroke each feather, ever so lightly cleaning them I was so turned on by him doing this that I was pushing myself backward and rubbing my hips against him chasing friction. I could feel my whole body start to tremble and when my husband bent me over slightly and completely filled me with himself my body convulsed around him and I screamed out in pleasure. His fingers were gently rubbing my clit milking me when I relaxed against him he started to move sliding himself out to the tip of my entrance and slamming himself back into me. Each trust bought me closer and closer to my next orgasm.

"You feel so good Roza" he groaned with one more final buck of his hips came and I came hard. He continued to pump into me riding out our climaxes. We washed each other's bodies of what was left from battle continuing to explore each other as we did so; I had never had a more pleasurable shower in all my life. We finished off and dried each other still kissing and touching we landed on a heap on the bed and this time it was me who tied him to the bed.

"My husband you have been very, very naughty" I said in my sexiest voice and now it is time for your punishment.

"Roza baby lets me love you, let me touch you" he begged me

I paid no mind to him and sat on his chest with my back facing him, I leant over once more taking him into my mouth and giving him the perfect view of my dripping wet pussy. "Fuck Roza please" he moaned trying to stretch the bindings tying his hands to the bed post. "I want to taste you, touch you, and kiss you"

"You mean like this?" and then I did something I had only done a handful of times in my life; I started to touch myself whilst still sucking on his dick. Because I was straddling him backwards it gave him the perfect view of my fingers coated in my flavors lightly massaging my clit. He got if you could believe impossibly harder in my mouth, this was turning him on big time. He thrust his hips forward and I sucked on him harder, at the same time I was spreading my lips and slowly sticking one finger, then two inside of me. I stopped sucking on his cock and turned to watch him watching me, his eyes were glazed over and his was watching my every movement.

"Fuck you are so sexy Roza that looks so hot" I smiled and then continued to finger myself. I had only just sucked him back into my mouth when I heard a tearing sound my husband had me tied to the bed in seconds with my legs spread before him, he bought me to orgasm over and over again using his fingers and mouth, he then untied me and turned me onto all fours I had at one point hidden my wings so it was easier. Comrade slammed into me from behind and coated his fingers in my juices then he began to circle my anus. Without warning he pushed his fingers into my arse and oh my god! I loved it he was pounding into my pussy and fingering my arse. "Fuck Comrade that feels so fucking good, harder, faster"

I came once again but I could feel Dimitri was holding himself back.

"Comrade Come with me" I pleaded

"No yet wife first I want to do this" and he plunged his hot hard dick right into my arse plowing me again. He was hitting a spot I had no idea I had and talking dirty, real dirty to me.

"Roza you arse feels so good, I am going to fill you up with my come" he then reached over and twisted my nipple "That's right my dirty wife come for me" and my husband spanked me. I exploded and felt him release himself all into me just like he promised.

Later after we had showered again I lay within my husband arms a fell into one of the most content sleeps I had ever had.

**(I hope I didn't go to overboard with that lemon let me know if you want more or if I should just give up. anyways hope you liked that chapter reviews are always welcome ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Rose's Pov**

I awoke alone to a cold bed, my comrade was no were to be seen. I jumped into the shower noting that it had been used lately so my comrade couldn't be too far away. Once done I headed down stairs for some food. Alberta was sitting alone with some paperwork in front of her, I decided to join her so I loaded up two plates and set one down in front of her.

"Rose it is so good to see you, I have missed you" Alberta said.

"As I have missed you too Ali" my special nick name for her. Alberta knew of Felix and I as Abe had informed her, we had even assisted her in battle unbeknown to the other Guardians.

"Rose" she began hesitant to tell me something "There was an attack on the Zaleski's about two weeks ago, Janine was taken presumed dead".

"I know I fought with her yesterday"

She then pushed an envelope towards me. "This is your mothers will". I looked at her in shock

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Just read it dear" she said and finished her breakfast. I finished mine also whilst staring at the envelope and then found a secluded spot in which to read. I opened it up slowly and withdrew the thick bundle of papers,

_Last will and Testimony of Janine Hathaway_

_I Janine Hathaway leave all my worldly possessions to my daughter Rosemarie Hathaway my greatest treasure._

It went on to list her possessions and name her bank accounts. Underneath the will was a letter addressed to me. I opened it with shaking hands.

_My darling daughter,_

_Words cannot express how sorry I am for the neglect you were dealt at my hands. I wish I had been a better mother, I wish I had been a mother to you and abandoning you was one of my greatest regrets._

_I am sure by now you know that I was a Moroi bite addict when you were born, no your father didn't do this to me. I had been an addict since I was a teenager much to my own families delight, my own grandfather would bite his own kids making them addicted and then their children and I couldn't shake the addiction. I never told them about you for fear he would do to you as he had done to me. Please don't seek them Rose they are not very nice people._

_Your father was a very kind man to me and tried to help me as best he could. Know this my child I loved him very much but the withdrawals were killing me, when he refused to give me the bite I was craving I ran away, I didn't know we had created you my darling and when I did know I decided to keep you a secret from your father as punishment. I would give anything to change this, my sweet little Rosie._

_I know all your life you have wondered why I left you, why I didn't love you. My darling daughter I love you more than words can ever express but I knew deep down that I needed to help myself so I left you at St Vlad's with Alberta my distant cousin._

_I wanted to contact you, I really did but I needed to help myself and I didn't want to expose you to the pain of withdrawals. I am so sorry baby, I truly am. I spent the next three years in rehabilitation and the next two in intensive Guardian training. I wanted to make you proud to call me mum and I put so much energy into doing that, I succeeded in my training and become known as a formidable Guardian. By this time Rosie you hated me. Alberta sent photos and all the cards and drawings which to my dying day I treasured. I thought it would be for the best, I didn't want to ruin the rest of your life the way I did the start of it. I know now none of that mattered you just wanted your mum to hug, you missed me and needed me, and if I could turn back time my flower I would have done everything in my power to show you how important and special you were and are to me._

_I watched from behind the bleachers as you took your trials to become a guardian. I was and am so proud of you. You have grown into the woman I wished I had been. You blitzed the trials even when I knew your heart was breaking, you pushed forward with courage and bravery making even the most seasoned guardians step back and question their own skills. I am so sorry Rose that you went through such heartbreak of losing your lover and mentor. I should have been there for you I should have went to hunt him down for you, but once again you showed us all what an amazing woman you are by chasing a myth and proving it to be true._

_I know that Valissa hurt you very badly after that and you left, I tried to find you I even contemplated calling your father but felt that I didn't have that right. Please convey to Abe how sorry I am and that I did love him very, very much. I also know that he has met a wonderful woman who loves him the way he should have always been loved in ways that I couldn't and I am happy for him. I hope he and Miss Amy spend many happy years together he should marry her Moroi opinion be damned._

_I hope my darling daughter that you know I am watching you from heaven and you are never alone my baby._

_I love you Rosie please know that_

_All my love_

_Mummy_

I sat and re-read her letter over and over sobbing for what was lost and what could have been. I had my answers my mother loved me and had always loved me. Her life had been terrible and even though she made disastrous mistakes and hurt my father and I greatly she hadn't meant to. I stood and went to find my bubba.

He was in his study with Felix when I handed him the letter. Like me he read it over and over again tears pouring from his eyes. "Oh Rosie" he said before burying his head in my shoulder crying. "I wish she had told me about her family"

"What are you going to do?" he asked me

**Well it is up to you guys, should Janine be saved? Review and let me know.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I would have updated yesterday over sixteen pages of work but stupid me lost it all! Don't ask! So I hope I can re write and remember it and do what I had originally wrote justice**

**This chapter is dedicated to Delicious and Do'b who constantly give long reviews and who make me want to run to the computer and write more. Love yas xxx**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Rose's Pov**

I didn't get a chance to respond as the door swung open and in rushed my Russian God. "Roza are you ok are you hurt" he was asking this at the same time checking me for injuries. I loved how he loved me.

"I am fine Comrade, Alberta had just given me my mother's will. At my nod Bubba passed him the letter; Dimitri read it and looked toward me with tears in his eyes.

"Roza what are we going to do" I smiled and hugged him. I knew I would never be alone again, never be that sad lonely heartbroken girl.

"We are going to save her of course and then Felix and I will be going to Scotland to pay my mother's despicable family a little visit" I replied

"Are you sure that is wise, Janine didn't want you to meet them"

"It is for my mother that we go there, and I am sure that Tatiana will be quite interested as to what has been occurring" I turned to Abe "What do you think dad?"

He was silent for a while he looked rather torn. "You know I will support you in everything you endeavor but Rose we won't be the family you always dreamed of as a child" he looked sad as he said this

"What do you mean bubba?"

"My heart belongs to Amy and no other"

"Well of course it does in fact Felix and I have taken the liberty of arranging your wedding, you will make an honest woman out of her on Christmas Eve as well" Felix and I laughed at the poleaxed expression on his face. "Did you think we didn't know you both were sneaking around?"

"Now Bubba on to more pressing matters, have you managed to get the sewerage plans for the town yet?"

"No I have a friend who works there heading into get them. The office is shut for the holidays so it will take a couple of hours" he replied looking frustrated. Perfect I wanted to go into town for last minute gift shopping.

"And what of the humans and Robert?" I asked

"Both humans are being treated for malnutrition and hypothermia in the local hospital, Robert however has been sedated, Oksana made him some charms but I think he may need more help than spirit can provide. Felix if you are willing?"

"Of course but I think it would be safer that we do it away from the house and people" he closed his eyes and shuddered

"You don't have to do it if you don't want Felix it is a massive amount of darkness to take" I said gently. It wasn't that he could be hurt but taking it but to do so did come with a price. Felix and myself as I would be by his side would not be able to go near Victoria or anyone else for that matter until he was able to expel it. The best was were to fly or to use it in battle.

"I have some things I need to get done today and then I will take it after, he will be sedated for a while and then by then we should have the blue prints and a solid plan" with that said he headed out the door I followed dragging my husband behind me.

"Oh and bubba Felix and I expect brothers and sisters you are not getting any younger you know!" I ran up the stairs to our room laughing and dragging my husband behind me.

"Roza I am sorry for losing control last night" he said whilst kissing my neck and running his hands down my spine "Did I hurt you?" he asked whilst gently squeezing my cheeks. He pushed his hips into my bottom leaving me with no doubt even though I knew what he was referring to. Him just caressing me lightly was almost enough to send me over the edge and I wanted nothing more for my husband to throw me down and ravish me again.

"Oh no my husband, I loved every erotic second of it and look forward to doing it again. I never knew I had that spot in there" I said turning in his arms and kissing him "You can use your battle lust on me any time my lover" I said stroking him through his pants. Dimitri ground and pulled me closer, however before we could go any further a knock at the door interrupted us.

"Come in" and in walked Mia, Eddie and Adrian

"Rose I heard you were going shopping mind if we join you?" I hadn't had a chance to really catch up with them so was delighted. On arriving at the front entry where everyone was rugging up was Christian, Lucas and to my dismay Valissa. I decided on seeing the excitement on Lucas's face to take Yeva's words to heart and rein in my temper and use my best acting skills. Fortunately there were so many of us going that four cars were needed. Felix and I decided to fly so we could buy Dimitri and Victoria their gifts. We had bought Vika her little car but I wanted to give her something a little more personal and of course for Dimitri I love you and your cowboy obsession. It would take the others at least an hour to get there so we had time.

We did a sweep as we were going, we weren't expecting an attack but you couldn't be too cautious. They wouldn't get near any one even if they tried as Felix and I would feel them from miles away.

I made a bee line for the book store. I had seen a collection of hard covered and personally autographed books by Louis Amor. They were considerably old and quite a coupe for any collector. They were priceless, ok maybe not priceless by I knew Dimitri would treasure them as so and $10,000 later they were mine. For Victoria I had bought her some intricately painted china as her wedding set. I also bought two sets of different Bride and Groom glasses similar to the ones the Belikov's had given to Dimitri and me. I continued with my shopping enjoying it for once unlike all those years ago.

We met up with the others Dimitri looked a bit disgruntled with Felix and I "No way, no bloody way am I driving home with her" Dimitri said almost desperately. Felix and I looked at each other and grinned, yep we were on the same page and Dimitri was in for a treat.

I was starving and after some much teasing in good nature about the Mazur appetite we entered a slightly run down restaurant. It was owned by a good friend of bubbas.

"Rose, Felix it is good to see you" Markus greeted us.

"How are things Markus?" Felix asked we had both noticed the place was almost empty.

"Not so good right now, if things don't pick up soon we may very well have to close down" he said sadly. He showed us to our table. We needed the biggest one he had, Felix and I followed him into the kitchen. "What are you two doing?"

"Well we need catering for two weddings on Christmas Eve and we will also need two wedding cakes". His mother ran a small side business on the side.

"Who is getting married?"

"Felix and Bubba"

"Really how did that happen? I swore he would never take the plunge after being hurt all those years ago"

I smiled and laughed I didn't feel the need to say it was my mother who had hurt him so badly. "We demanded he make an honest woman of her, it is the new family tradition it seems" Felix laughed

How many people?

"Well the whole town, family Tatiana included and friends"

"The royals will be there?" We left him with a sizable deposit racing around his kitchen phone glued to ear. With the profit he would make today from our visit, Felix and I ate enough to feed a small army not to mention everyone else plus landing a function that most would give their eye teeth to cater he wouldn't be closing anytime soon. In fact I was almost positive that his functions portfolio after the weddings would bring in customers worldwide. Markus didn't do things by halves nor did his mother. Both thrived under pressure and let's face it two of everything by a week was some kind of pressure.

We joined the others at the table I sat between Dimitri and Eddie "So Rose, you going to tell me where I can get a pair of those?" he queried nodding to my hidden wings.

I laughed you can't buy these Eddie"

"Then how did you get them?" this is what I loved about him he accepted me as I am he always had so this new development although shocking was just normal Roseness to him.

"I was betrayed, had my soul and heart torn to shreds by my so called sister and best friend. She broke the bond in the process" I hadn't bothered to lower my voice "Felix believes that this was our reward for all we had sacrificed, losing all we held dear"

Dimitri had stiffened at my words and I turned to him gripping his hand "It wasn't your fault my love"

"I know but I hate what happened and those responsible" he said whilst looking in Valissa's direction scorn and rage on his face. He knew Lissa wasn't responsible for using the compulsion; no one could fight the magic that had been used. But in Dimitri's mind she was the one who still caused me to flee brokenhearted it had after all only been a couple of days since he learnt the truth, he was still rather raw. Fortunately we were distracted from the topic with Markus arriving with our food. He placed my plate in front of me and then snatched up my hand.

"And what is this missy?" he asked glaring down at me

"You know what we said about compromising situations?" Felix asked smiling like a loon at Markus's nod he continued "Well Abe demanded he make an honest woman of our sweet innocent Rosie"

"I am sorry there wasn't time to call you" I said introducing him to my Comrade "Ali, Eddie and Mia weren't able to make it either"

"And now you have done the same to the old buzzard and Felix too?" he asked chortling "She must be something to have caught your eye lad, fussy like your old man and sister" both Dimitri and Victoria beamed with joy at hearing this. Markus left us to eat I was watching Felix, Vika and Dimitri all talk animatedly together. Felix had confessed on the flight in that since he had let his hostility go liked Dimitri or what he had seen of him there hadn't really been much of a chance to fully get to know each other as things had happened so quickly, but he also wouldn't hesitate to drop him off a cliff if he hurt me. He wasn't joking either but I would do the same to Victoria no questions asked if she hurt him so it was ok.

I excused myself to freshen up, I had finished mu business and was washing my hands when the door opened and there stood Valissa. Is this bitch stupid or something?

"Rose I am so sorry" she started to say but the moment she had opened her mouth something ugly reared its head and my wings snapped open, I could feel my eyes start to change color. Lissa was mesmerized and terrified at the same time. She was backing up but she knew as I knew I wouldn't even have to move to kill her. I was seriously contemplating doing exactly that when the door burst open for a second time and in rushed Felix, Dimitri and Christian. Felix blocked my view with his wings whilst Dimitri, foolish brave Dimitri rushed to me.

"Roza, Roza baby I know you want to hurt her I can feel it and I want to too but you can't not here at least it would break Christian". I could hear him clearly unlike Felix back in the cave which was like a distant buzzing; I could clearly hear everything my husband was saying. Taking a few deep breaths I nodded. Both my brother and my husband stayed by my side in the little washroom until I was calm, it would be a disaster if I lost it now.

We sat for a while before heading out for more shopping. I caught up with Adrian and Beth in the kid's toy shop, they had two trollies filled with everything and anything that a twelve year old could ever want or need, I started loading my trollie up with things for pranks Ben needed some fun. Adrian watched me throw some itching powder onto the pile with raised eye brow. Damn it am I the only one who can't do that. Dimitri laughed at my scowl knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Has Ben spoken about his family or anything useful?" I knew not to rush the little fella he was so traumatized, but I still had three humans to find and the urgency of their survival was pressing on me.

"No" replied Beth sadly "He barley played the board game with us; it wasn't till Adrian started to blatantly cheat that he became interested".

"Hey I don't cheat" exclaimed Adrian in mock outrage. He was the biggest cheat of them all well next to Nathan that is.

"Had he eaten?

"Just little nibbles much like Lucas" Adrian replied I had noticed during lunch that he had pushed a lot of his meal around his plate nibbling here and there.

"Chewing will be a foreign concept to him not to mention the memories he will need to get past" Dimitri was saying looking tormented his eyes were glazed over his mind in a darker place from the past.

"You're not there anymore brother" to my surprise Felix had Dimitri in one of those man hug things offering my husband comfort. I was touched and I could see how much it meant to my husband, I hoped Felix would be Dimitri's Ivan.

"Thanks Felix" Comrade said. After that Dimitri and Victoria split from our group to do their own shopping.

**Abe's Pov**

I watched the kids leave a little stunned, would Amy want more Children I mean I was pushing fifty now but she was only forty so it was still possible, I sat lost in my thoughts for a while. I had read Janine's letter over again and wiped a stray tear away. On reflection I knew Janine wasn't my soul mate when I met her she was barely twenty and to my shame I had seen the scars that littered her neck and assumed like everyone else she was a blood whore, my opinion changed however when I watched her defend a human girl from a bunch of thugs. I shouldn't have gotten in a sexual relationship with her but I would never regret it for even though she had hidden our daughter from me for most of her life, we had still created her and that was the best day finding out she was mine.

A soft knock sounded at the door "Abe the kids said you wanted to see me?" Those little shits! I should put the pair of them over my knee and give them both a good spanking. I had no idea on what to say to her, never had I asked a woman to marry me but the more I thought on it the more I wanted it.

"Ah… umm" I had no idea on how to ask her, putting a bullet in someone or lighting them on fire, no problem but when it came to asking the woman I loved to marry me I was a stammering school boy again.

"Abe what is it" my love asked me touching my arm. I was momentarily stunned as I am every time she touched me. Oh the things this woman does to me I thought relishing in the feeling of her touch. She was my soul mate, my rational side when I am anything but. She loves me for who I am and I her, she completes me in ways I didn't understand nor care too.

"Well you know what we said about compromising situations and making honest woman out of them?" I asked indicating Rose and Victoria.

"Who could forget the look on Felix's face" she said laughing

"Yes well…" I took a deep breath "_" _I rushed out. Amy looked at me amused clearly nor understanding me. I took her hand and led her to my chair. I opened my desk draw and pulled out my great grandmother's ring I assumed I would give it to Rose on my demise but it would be perfect. I held the little box out to her and knelt down,

"Amy the kids have demanded I make an honest woman of you, and they want brothers and sisters. They have arranged for us to also wed Christmas Eve, would you marry me love"

She looked stunned and sat staring at me I began to worry when she was silent for so long then without any warning she launched into my arms toppling us both to the floor. Let's just say it is a good thing the study had a lock.

**Lissa's Pov**

We were headed home after a full days shopping, thank god for extended shopping hours as we didn't risk excess exposure to sunlight. Everyone was quiet tired from the day. I had enjoyed going to the restaurant the food had surprisingly been delicious. The owner reminded me of my father and the easy way he had about him, he also had the same twinkle in his eye when he laughed. I looked around the restaurant as we took our seats it wasn't anything like the places I would normally dine in. The waitress when she came to take our orders was genuine and pleased to serve us and not once did she look at Christian or any of the men like they were meat or shove her number at them.

No the wait staff were genuine and pleased to serve us sure it wasn't filled with chandeliers of stringed orchestra's but it didn't need any of those things. The place had a charming feel to it unassuming and homey. I felt more comfortable here in this small family owned restaurant than all the fancy places I had ever dined in and I hoped he wouldn't have to close as I had overheard him saying.

I had been looking at some of the art on the walls when I needed the bathroom, if I had realized Rose was in there I wouldn't have gone in or maybe I would have. I knew I should have turned around instantly but I couldn't help myself it was like an impulse I couldn't control. I knew Rose wasn't judging me for what I had done under the influence of Tasha's charms. No I was being judge for my actions, my words before any of that had ever happened. Dimitri was right, my family was right I had used, and neglected someone I had sworn to love and protect. I had brushed Rose's grief to the side for an orgasm something Rose would never have done to me.

If I had been any type of true friend to rose I would haven't been blind to her love for Dimitri, when he was turned and she was leaving to keep her promise to free his soul I had the ordacity to question her love for me, when Rose had shown me nothing but undying loyalty. Yes I was rightly being held accountable for those things and I didn't blame her one little bit.

"Rose I am so sorry" I tried to say but the moment I spoke her wings snapped out and her eyes began to change color. It was fascinating and terrifying to watch her normally warm chocolate eyes turn pitch black like that. There was no humanity in her right now and I knew and she did too that she could kill me so, so easily. I think she was seriously contemplating doing exactly that, I had overheard some Guardians who were stationed around the town talk of the carnage Rose had dealt out. I was shit scared and started backing up but if she so chose I would be dead before I even made it to the door. Just when I thought she was going to do it kill me the door burst open and in rushed Dimitri, Felix and Christian.

Felix blocked Rose's view of me as Christian ushered me out the door. He paid for the table's bill and we continued shopping as if nothing was wrong. Lucas was trying some clothes on when Christian turned to me.

"She will forgive you one day" I could see he honestly thought that bless him

"I don't see how you saw what she was like back there" I sighed "And I don't blame her Christian"

Christian sighed "Yeah I know but I also know Rose and one day she will forgive you but it will take more than I am sorry Liss."

As I sat in the quiet of the Van I wondered where it had all gone wrong, when had I started to view Rose as my possession. Was it from the very start? I thought back to a time when we were kids Rose playing dolls with me for hours and me with scrapes on my hands covered in mud with twigs in my hair from climbing trees and jumping in muddy puddles with Rose. No not then, I couldn't pin point the exact moment but then again what did it matter when the outcome was still the same.

I thought of my family and what they had said, was I crazy? Do crazy people know they are crazy? I wanted to make them proud be the woman they wanted me to be, the woman Rose always said I would be. I wanted to be like my mother passionate and out spoken; Tatiana had told me once that she was a bit of a trouble maker. And my father I wanted to be like him and all the other Dragomir's who were firm and strong. Even my brother had had traits about him that I admired yes he had used Mia despicably and that was wrong but my brother had courage and he was fiercely protective of those he loved.

Rose and I were about six when the neighbors kid had pushed her over calling her a blood whore, Andre beat the crap out of him then picked Rose up dusted her off and wiped her tears, he had vowed that day to look out for her, and he kept that promise to his dying day.

"Lissa? Lissa?" a gentle shaking distracted me from my thoughts. Adrian stood in the doorway of the van, looking around I could see that everyone else was gone. "Your Guardians have taken your purchases to the cottage, I will see you tomorrow"

I nodded "Thanks Adrian" during the drive I had thought of what I wanted to do. Actions spoke louder than words and I knew I had to prove to Rose and Dimitri that I had changed. To be honest I was looking forward to doing something that didn't benefit me in anyway and was looking forward to speaking to Tatiana.

**Dimitri's Pov**

We had finally finished shopping, I just wanted to go home and make sweet love with my wife. Just thinking about how inhibited and free Rose was made me hard. I was thinking of all they ways I wanted to pleasure my wife when the slamming of a car door and the squeal of tires bought me from my musings. Those bastards had actually left me behind. I hadn't even thought up my next string of swear words when I was knocked off my feet. Two pairs of hands grabbed my shoulders and then Felix and Rose lifted me into the air with no extra effort.

"Hello husband is something wrong?" Roza asked me. "I thought you would enjoy this better than driving with Victoria" Felix snickered. It was so peaceful up here and I briefly wondered to myself if this was why Rose was rewarded with wings. The only time I had ever seen her look so free and content was after lovemaking.

We chatted for another five minutes when there was a slight thump and we were once more back on solid ground, well on the balcony that was attached to our room. Rose propelled me into the warmth and I wasted no time stripping her bear and spreading her before me. I had been craving touching her and feasting on her juices and I wasted no time doing exactly as I pleased.

**Rose's Pov**

I awoke in my comrades arms blissfully content. Upon looking at the clock noting that the others should be arriving back by now. I left my Comrade naked as the day he was born and freshened up. By the time I had finished my phone was beeping with messages.

Old man

We have the plans we were waiting for.

I quietly closed the door and headed to my father's study. Pinned to the wall were blue prints, my father had done one better and had the surrounding towns plans as well, I could see at a glance that there were several possibilities for mass hideouts as well as exists. Unfortunately we had a mass of ground to cover and it wouldn't be easy. Bubba had already sent a few guardians out to sweep the most unlikely areas.

Felix and I quickly headed out jumping out of the window. We both knew how much doing so annoyed bubba, well so he said but I suspected he enjoyed scolding us like little kids so we continued to do it and let him have his fatherly moments. For now that is.

We followed the same route Janine had taken and continued flying above where the tunnels were thought to be. We had covered a lot of ground but still hadn't found anything. I wondered briefly if Janine had told Alex about Felix and me. Something was telling me that she didn't. Dimitri had tortured me and fed off me but had not allowed anyone else to harm me. I was his and I think Janine would be the same way. I had been her greatest treasure and if I was to die she wanted to do it. That was just the way Strigoi were twisted and evil, it wouldn't matter id she did. Alex was fucked he just didn't know it yet.

The weather was closing in and forecasters had predicted a blizzard. We had just taken another swoop of an area that had previously been unsafe to fly. Felix and I could fly through most things but even we had our limits we would not be able to fly through a blizzard in fact we no longer flew through storms period after we were both nearly struck by lightning once and were blown so far off course that it took almost two days to get home again.

I was just about to call it a day when Felix's head snapped to the right, I moved closer and yes there it was nausea. It was fairly weak so we knew there was maybe one or two nearby but as snow coated everything in hindered us a little. Felix was like a bloodhound though and after five minutes of flying back and forth we found an entrance to a tiny cave. There wasn't room to swing a cat so we folded our wings and silently crept along the tunnel. The nausea grew the further we went

We were right at the end of the small tunnel the cave opened up into a spacious cavern and what we could see there was sickening in itself. Two of the biggest and ugliest Strigoi were taunting their prey. One had his back to me pants around his ankles why he was driving his dick into a woman's mouth. Beyond him was another Strigoi, this one was watching the other whilst pulling his own cock.

"Ah bitch I'm going to fuck you next" and then he turned to the man who had a tiny bundle wrapped in his arms "You" he pointed at the man whilst still touching himself "Get over here" I could clearly see that the man was in a much worse condition that his wife. Both were naked, I wasn't sure if the Strigoi had stripped them it wasn't important they had wrapped the little baby in their clothing. It was obvious also that the man had been giving what little food and water to his wife for breast feeding. The human gently placed the baby on the ground and shuffled toward the monster. I knew what that sick bastard was intending and before he had a chance to stick his nasty cock anywhere I had reach round, punched a hole in his chest and ripped out his heart. He fell to the ground dick still out never knowing how he met his final end.

"What the fuck?" the other strigoi threw the woman to the side reefed up his pants and charged at Felix. The dumb fuck actually thought he stood a chance but realized his mistake to late, Felix didn't move until the last second when as tribute to WWE superstar Shamus bro kicked him right across the cavern. The impact from the kick broke all his ribs it was like listening to a forest fall. I had to give the guy credit though for even with his chest completely crushed he still managed to stand up Felix stalked toward him whilst I crouched down next to the man and gently unwrapped the bundle back in his arms.

"Shh it will be ok now, you are safe" I murmured whilst unwrapping the little bundle. I could see the baby unlike its parents wasn't suffering from hypothermia but was starving. I wrapped it back up and placed him back in his father's arms. I heard a tearing sound and then a thump Felix had ripped the guy's head off and dropped the head. I then scooted toward the woman who had backed herself into the furthest corner.

"Shh you are safe now it will all be alright" I spoke soothingly whilst moving her hair out of her face.

"Thank you" she whispered to me "They have our older daughter do you think she is still alive?" I could tell from the look in this woman's eyes that she didn't believe she was and it gave me great joy to inform them both that she was ok.

"Your girl is safe, in the hospital being treated for hypothermia and malnutrition" the poor broken little thing started sobbing in relief

"Thank you, Thank you so much" and she then joined her husband and son. As she walked I could see blood trailing down her legs, she was also covered in bruises black hand prints standing out on her white thighs. I sent a message to bubba but it failed. No service and on exiting the cave I could see why. The forecasters had been correct and a blizzard raged around us. We wouldn't be able to fly the little family out in this.

Felix was starting a small fire it wouldn't last long but it would be enough just to get the humans a little warmer. I was worried about the male he was so starved and cold that I didn't think he would make it. Spying a metal bucket I collected some snow and hoped it would melt quick enough the man was dehydrated and suffering. I pulled some moldy blankets over to where they were huddled and wrapped them in them then I poked around a little. I found a small opening towards the back of the caves it was well traveled and at my guess it was a layover for day light hours. With the blizzard raging they wouldn't have to worry and relished in the ability to go out in the human day light.

I joined Felix and the family; they were all snuggled under the blankets with the baby snuggled between them. The man looked a little better but was still in desperate need of medical help. We had no choice but to wait the storm out.

**Dimitri's Pov**

I awoke to an empty cold bed. My Roza was nowhere to be seen; I freshened up and headed down stairs. I knew Roza wasn't here and I was a little hurt at being left out of the loop. I knew they were used to just being the two of them and they could cover more distance in ten minutes than a guardian could in a day but I wasn't used to taking a back seat and I wanted my wife where I could see her and know she was safe. It was kind of a ridiculous thing to think as there wasn't anyone more deadly on this earth than my Roza, Felix coming a close second but still.

Hours passed and still Felix and Roza didn't return, the weather had turned nasty and looking out the window I could see a full blown blizzard was raging my wife and brother in law were out in this.

"Don't worry Dimitri those kids can take care of themselves" Abe said coming into the room I could see he was just as worried as I was. I knew Rose was ok I could feel her she was off to the south east of me, but I couldn't tell the distance. For hours on end Abe and I sat in that room staring out the windows pretending we weren't worried. Victoria joined us at one stage as our silent vigil. Almost another twenty four hours passed before the storm cleared.

Finally a message popped up on Abe's phone. He snatched it up and sighed with relief. Yeah that big bad gangster was a big softy when it came to his kids.

_We are both fine delayed by storm, have found humans and baby. They are in poor condition. Heading home now._

_Rosie_

With that said we all relaxed my Roza would be home soon


	27. Chapter 28

**Authors note**

**Sorry it isn't a chapter**

**Currently my son is undergoing treatment for rejection of his donor (mummies) kidney. The treatment is intense and time consuming and I am finding it difficult to write at this moment. However I finally have the weekend free and am endeavoring to update at least one of my stories this weekend. Thank you for having patience with me and I hope I haven't disappointed you all by my lack of updates. Thank you in advance for your understanding and prayers.**


	28. Chapter 29

Broken Angel

Wow guys sorry about the long delay, my son has been in and out of inensive care as well as spending weeks on the ward recovering and I just didn't have it in me to write on this story. I must admit too that I had to read it so I didnt deviate from my plott. Logan is doing much better at the moment but is still rather suseptable to illness thankyou all for your kind thoughts prayers and encouragement to get back to writing my V.A stories your words gave me hope in a hopless place. Now I think I have kept you all waiting long enough on with the story...

Rose's POV

It had been hours since the storm struck and Felix and I were taking it in turns to help warm this broken little family. We had been taking it in turns to crawl out of the cave looking for an opening in the weather, the man and woman were deteriating fast and without medical aid I was seriously doubting thier ability to make it through untill the next night. I wrapped my wings tightly around the family trying desperately to share my body heat and waited for Felix to return.

"Not too much longer now Rose, the wind is starting to die down and visiblity is now maybe twenty feet" He said whilst brushing snow out of his hair

"Thank God I dont think they can last much longer" I took a good look at the baby, the poor little mite was wimpering in his sleep. His mother stired and gently started to rock him.

"It won't be much longer now" I said gently to her "Everything will be ok" I could clearly see she didn't beleive me hell I didn't beleive me and in reality even if they all make it through this how will they ever be able to move forward or feel safe again?

"Is she really safe and alright?" the woman asked me. I could see the hope in her eyes and in this moment I had never been more happy to give her some relife.

"Yes" I said quietly "She like you has been through the wringer but physically she will be ok, you will see her soon I promise" and like that the damn broke tears slowly started to spill down her bruised and swollen cheeks. I was surprised and impressed that she had been able to keep it in for so long, although I had never been a mother and could never know what she had been feeling or gone through but her strength was to be admired. She was beaten and raped but not broken, for she wiped away her tears and slowly stood. The hand prints on her naked thighs stood out in contrast, it must of been excruciating to stand but she did holding her baby closer to her.

"Thankyou" She whispered "Thankyou so much for everything...I didn't think any of us were going to get out of here"

"It was our pleasure and honor Mamm" Felix said

"Molly, Molly Fredricks" I really dug this woman she was almost naked, covered in bruises standing with child in arms and her husband at her feet yet she was holding her hand out in welcome like she was in her own home having tea. I knew right then that this family be what may would be ok. The pride and fire shining out of her eyes as she held her head high was testimony to that.

"I am Rose and this big lug here is my brother Felix, what do you say we get out of here?" I said whilst picking her husband up, he wasn't in good shape at all and both Felix and I were concernrd for his life. It was a tight squeeze to get the unconcious man through the small tunnel opening but after some carefull planing we got him out without further damage to his already fragile body. As soon as we were clear Felix scooped the woman into his arms making sure the baby was secured in his mothers arms while I held the man. We had wrapped them in the moldy blankets, not ideal but beggers couldnt be choosers and they offered more protection from the cold then our scant clothing, and we were off speeding in the direction of the closest hospital. Luckily it was still slightly snowing so we were able to fly low staying undetected and out of the more agrssive winds. Fate was further on our side when landing as a Damphir Doctor was just getting out of his car, after a quick assessment the man had the family rushed into the warmth.

Knowing we were no longer needed Felix and I headed home there was nothing more Felix and I could do for them and I couldn't wait to see my Comrade.

Dimitri's POV

It had been hours since we recived that text message and finally I could feel my Roza getting closer, as much as Abe tried to reasure me they would be fine and I knew they would be there was still that irashional part of my mind that needed to protect her keep her safe, if I hadn't of seen how close Rose was to killing Valissa in that bathroom and how quick I was able to help her calm down I would feel useless as a husband. Sure Rose didn't need me to protect her but she did need me and just knowing that gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling.

"For God sake Victoria stop pacing you are wearing a path in the carpet" Abe snapped. The wait and unknown was taking it's toll on her, she wasn't connected to Felix as I was my Roza. I had told her constantly that they were alright but if I was in her shoes I would be the same nervous wreak.

WARNING ADULT CONTEXT. NOT FOR KIDDIES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED CONTINUE AT OWN RISK!

About an hour later Felix landed in the yard, I couldn't see Roza but I could feel her as Victoria was rushing into Felix's arms followed close by a mobster who in that moment looked nothing like the hard arse I had come to know. Where was my Roza? I rushed up the stairs and burst into our room, I could hear the shower on and just thinking of the water casscading down my sexy wife's body had me rock hard in an instant. I almost tore the door seperating us from it's hinges in my haste and there she was my beautiful wife eyes closed as she enjoyed the water. Her nipples were pebbled as she lighty soaped them, I knew she knew I was there but she continued in her ministrations regardless. I tore my clothing off and groaned at the relife of freedom I was so hard and I swear watching her hands slowly move down her body I got twice as hard.

Her hands reached her center and she groaned in pleasure as she touched her self, I couldn't help but reach down between my own legs and start stroking myself. When she turned and faced me still with her hand in between her folds and looked at me I lost it. I rushed my wife spun her round whilst bending her over and entered her in one smooth stroke. She felt amazing, her walls were quivering around me and I know neither one of us would last. I plunged into my wife relentlessly and by the sounds coming from her she was enjoying this dominance as much as I was, She was clenching me tighter and tighter and I was lost within her. I reached between her legs and pinched her clit it was her undoing. With a mighty roar she cum all over my pulsating cock, but I wasn't done with her yet pulling myself out, spining her round and pushing her to her knees

"Open your mouth" She complied readily enough and started licking her juices from me, I was thankful for Roza's lack of a gag reflex as I shot my load down her throat. Groaning in pleasure Roza continued to suck and lick me, watching her plump red lips wrapped around my cock had me ready again.

"Mmmmm Comrade" she murmered still with my dick in her mouth, shutting off the water I snatched Rose into my arms not bothering with towels, I dumped her uncerimoniously on the bed.

"You left me on our honeymoon and now you will have to be punished" I growled at her whilst tying her face down on the bed. I knew Roza knew I wasn't truly mad at her but knew she had inadvertadly hurt me just the same. I could also see the excitment in her eyes, Roza loved me dominating her and I could already see her moisture dripping onto the bed

"Comrade I am sorry" she started to say

"Ah ah no my Rose you will have to beg me to forgive you" I said. I lifted her up and stuffed pillows under her belly she now had her legs spread wide and her arse in the air. I slapped her cheeks and heard her grown. "You were very naughty running out on me like that" I said slapping her again, with each slap I would then lick her from slit to her pretty little puckered hole. "You denyed me this pussy" I said slapping her directly on her clit "denyed me this pretty little arse of yours" I then sucked and tounged her hole as she moaned and writhed against me "You deserve to be punished dont you?"

"Yes Comrade Yes punish me I have been so, so bad" she moaned

I reached under the bed for the things I had picked up on the sly when we went shopping, pulling out what I was looking for I smirked and palmed myself as I watched Rose with her legs spread. She gasped as she felt the unidentifed object pressing into her body, I teased her opening with my fingers, spreading her juices where I wanted them.

"You look so hot wife with your legs spread like that, pussy dripping" I continued to play with her arse hole with the toy I had rubbing her slightly and never putting real pressure that would give her her release.

"Dimitri please..."

I took the toy away and enjoyed Roza's torment, she was bucking against the resraints and hissing like a kitten

"Comrade please" she wimpered

"Please what?"

"Forgive me...please husband forgive me" she growled at me, turning the toy on again I started rubbing it against her slick folds and arse

"Please Comrade..."

Slowly I went back to circling her anus inserting the tip of the vibrator into her entry, Roza loved me fucking her arse almost as much as she loved it when I pounded into her pussy, her greedy little hole was trying to suck the toy further into her but with a pop I pulled it from her, I did this to her continuously at the same time I was rubbing her cheeks spreading them further

"Fuck you look so hot like this Roza, my wanton little whore" I purred in her ear, I pushed the vibrator further inside her and then turned it on, it was about the same size as my cock but this had straps attatched that I wrapped around her creamy thighs and re-attatched to the toy. Before I did up the other side I slowly slid it in and out of her hole getting deeper and deeper with each stroke. I pushed it as far as it would go it was a lovely snug fit and tightened the straps

"Oh yes my wanton little whore" She was dripping wet and the more I spoke dirty to her the wetter she got, without warning I buried my cock deep inside her. With the toy inside her as well it was so tight and sensitive. Rose rocked against me in bliss incapible of stringing a sentance together. I turned the toy on full which had Roza damn near screaming. I was a good thing that the walls and door were sound proof, for the things that were coming out of her mouth would have made a sailor blush. I pounded into her at the same time telling her my fantasy's

Roza came with a gargled scream gushing her juices over us both, I ripped the binding tying her to the bed and flipped her over so now she was on her back, legs spread with a big cock still in her arse, pussy spread wide right in front of my mouth. I plunged my tounge into her over and over drinking all of her, wasting nothing. She was beautiful in climax with her hair spread across the bed and her body flushed pink with desire. Without warning my wife flipped us over and caged me in with her body, she lowered herself onto my cock moaning with pleasure.

"Thats right ride me baby" I reached up and fondled her tits, palming them and lightly pinching them "show me how sorry you are" In this position I was able to watch my wife bounce, her tits wobbling making me almost blow my load but I resisted. I clasped onto her waist helping to slam her down on me harder at the same time pulling on the fastenings to the toy so It was now fully in my control, as Roza rose up I plunged it back into her and as she slammed back down on me I pulled it from her. I wasn't going to last much longer so I flipped us both over so now I was on top and buried my tounge in her mouth as I took over momentum and compleatly lost my self deep inside my flower.

For a few moments neither one of us moved or said a word, eventualy I raised my head and said "I forgive you Roza"

"Mmmmmmm I think I will have to be naughty more often husband" was her only reply. I laughed whilst giving her a kiss "Come wife lets have a shower and get you fed" nostalgia filled my hear as Rose's eyes snapped open. She jumped out of bed on wobbly legs and promptly fell over.

"Smug bastard" she snickered as I scooped her up and placed her in the shower. Damn straight I was.

SO THERE YOU GO, I WANTED TO GIVE YOU ALL A LITTLE THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT HOPE I DIDNT DISSAPOINT 


	29. Chapter 30

**Wow it has been such a long time since I have looked at this story life has gotten in the way and for this I apologize. As most of you know I have a young son who has severe disabilities and it came to a head last year spending a little over three hundred days in the hospital not to mention also having a baby who is now a little over three months old. That is no excuse though as I had started a new story which I couldn't get out of my head, the truth is I had lost my mojo for this one but I am back and hopefully with vengeance. **

**A lot of people have asked me what my beef with Lissa is and truth be told I never liked her in the books finding her blinded and self-centered, only after being pointed out the obvious that she helped or noticed her so called friends pain and that has never sat well with me. She may have come good in the end but the damage was done you only get one chance to form a first impression so sucks to be her ****. Now onwards we march….**

**Chapter 29 (I think)**

**Lissa's Pov**

**I approached Tatiana slowly not knowing how my presents would be taken, I had lied to her after Dimitri was returned well more mislead her and allowed her to belittle my friends whilst basking in the awe of the guardians and Moroi for something I had played only a small part in. Some of it was due to the charms that Tasha had placed on me but for the most part it was all me, I was jealous of my friend someone who had loved me from the first day I had met her. If I was truly honest with myself I had always been a little jealous of her, her passion and conviction, her love for Dimitri. It consumed me the thought that she had loved him more than me, I never even thought of her deserving to be loved or that she needed to be loved she had me and that was enough right? **

**Oh how I really despised myself right now. I wish I could turn back the clock and fix all the wrongs I had committed against my sister and bond mate. What sort of a bond mate was I that I never noticed its loss? I felt a million miles away from Rose right now, we were two different people, to be honest I was different Rose was still the same as ever just with an upgrade. **

"**What can I do for you Princess?" Tatiana asked me**

"**I need to tell you the truth" I said looking down in shame and that's exactly what I did. I told her about everything Rose had done for me starting from the day I met her, the truth about the damage I caused that Rose had taken the blame for and everything else that followed. **

**It took hours for me to finish talking, once I started I couldn't seem to stop although I did hesitate when it came to breaking Victor out of jail, I shouldn't of been surprised that Rose had already told her though. The more I talked the more weight seemed to be lifting off my shoulders.**

"**I have known for a long time about the breakout of Victor, and have long since pardoned Rose and Guardian Castile for their part in it. Truth be told I was proud when she had told me what you all did, angry but proud" she told me quietly.**

**I looked at her surprised and shocked, none of us were arrested for it. She must have known what I was thinking as she continued to speak in a low tone.**

"**Don't get me wrong I was furious at you all for doing it and wanted to throw you all in Taresov immediately but after talking to Rose and seeing the damage to her person I thought she had paid enough. To be loved the way she loves her Comrade well it is just amazing really, and I only hope it the time that I have left in this world that I find a love as great and love as great as she does".**

"**You have really changed" I said just as quietly**

"**Yes I have and for the better of us all I hope, now you wanted to talk to me about something else I assume" she indicated to the paper work I had in my hands. Several hours later I walked toward my father in laws suit where I hoped to find Christian. I needed to be a better wife, a new leaf starts now.**

**Roses Pov**

**God damn my legs still felt like jelly when I awoke the next morning, I was slowly adjusting to being back on Moroi time. Felix and I had spent the last years doing as we pleased so the transition was a little rough not to mention the last week had really taken its toll but I did feel more in control of myself, calmer and centered. **

**I left Dimitri with Christian and his father knowing I had no experience into how he was feeling. I hadn't been able or allowed to help my Comrade and that still made me mad and sad but there was nothing I could do about it now. It was time to let that go. We were married now and had to look to the future not the past as difficult as it was.**

**I was also thinking of my mum, how things could have been if her childhood had been different, but again that was something that I couldn't change and knowing that she loved me and wanted to have been there made me think of her differently. Would I have done any better as a parent after going through the things she had? Well I'd like to think so, but I couldn't and wouldn't hold the past against her once we got her back, of we could get her back. **

**I had caused her some serious damage yesterday, could her arm be reattached? **

**After eating I put on some running gear and started to make a slow pass round the property, Bubba had a few paths cleared with a snow mobile which made it much easier to run. Markus and his workers were bustling around preparing everything for the weddings, he and his mother were in their element and just from the food stuffs that were being unloaded and the décor I knew the weddings would be the coup de grace for the business. I was on my third lap when Eddie and Alberta joined me, easily matching my pace. I wasn't out here for training just fresh air really so I wasn't in any hurry to start pushing myself.**

"**It is good to see you Rose" Eddie said "I've missed you"**

"**I have missed you too Eddie" I said cautiously the last time I had seen him before his arrival was at court and he hadn't been very happy with me then, not that I blamed him for that but I had missed him over the years and often thought about contacting him.**

"**Why Rose?" he asked me is a slightly trembling voice. **

"**It was safer for you, and to be honest I wasn't in any frame of mind the first couple of years to call any one". It was a cop out I knew and he knew it.**

"**Bullshit" he stated angrily "Not even a lousy letter or text, for all I knew you were dead".**

"**I may as well have been" I stated and that was a fact. I stopped running lost in thought. Eddie knew of the wings but had no idea about my chest so I slowly started to lift my shirt. I think he knew the big bad ugly was approaching as he took a deep breath and then his eyes shifted to my chest.**

"**What the fuck?" He yelled. I gave him credit for not losing his breakfast; he was looking a little green though, nope there he went I reached him before he hit the ground in a dead faint. **

"**It looks a little better than the last time I saw it" Alberta said softly. I had forgotten she was there "How did Dimitri take it?"**

"**As well as you could expect, he blames himself but more so Lissa and Tasha"**

"**I can't say I can find fault with that" she replied "do you think one day you will forgive her?"**

**I hoisted Eddie over my shoulder and headed toward the house, I didn't answer her and she didn't push. Would I forgive Lissa? Maybe someday but not anytime soon. There was a lot of hurt and anger still and I knew she couldn't control the turn of events from the trial onwards but before that was all her, she reveled in my pain, in her self-importance and that is not something I would easily forgive and I certainly wouldn't forget it.**

**So there you go another chapter, I hope it was worth the wait and once again I am so sorry for the long delay. **


	30. Chapter 31

Thanks for those who reviewed it is always appreciated. Big shout out to VA Gypsy, yes life has gotten a little easier thank God. Another year has gone bye and that makes twelve years they said my little man would never have so I am counting my blessings.

I don't own Vampire Academy, except in another life time that is.

Dimitris pov

I entered Lucas's room with apprehension. I knew firsthand what he, Sonja and little Ben were going through and it wasn't helping my state of mind. It was hard not to fall back into the depression I had experienced during the first couple of years after I was saved. Lucas was sitting by the window looking out over the snow encased yard.

I couldn't imagine how many lives he had taken over the years, I had been Strigoi for some months till my Roza saved me and during that time I had killed hundreds possibly thousands. The faces of the nameless victims I hunted still haunted me late at night but strangely enough the past week I hadn't had any nightmares. Granted that my wife, God I loved her was helping by exhausting me physically or maybe it was just having her near and knowing that she never held me responsible for my actions that helped.

"You have to eat Dad" Christian was trying to help but I knew from experience that Lucas had a hard road to travel.

"His right" I said from the doorway

"I don't want blood, don't make me drink please" was his tortured response.

I guess I had it a little easier than he did in this respect for as a Dhampir I didn't ever have to take blood again but eventually he would need it.

"We can leave that for now but you still need to eat, how about a little soup and some black bread?" I asked him encouragingly. Ignoring the question he said "Rose is simply amazing isn't she?" stepping into the room further I could see her running laps from the window.

"Yes she is" I said with a faraway look in my eyes. I wonder what it would have been like having my Roza help me through, if I hadn't been so damn stubborn and let her see me. Would it had made a difference as the months progressed?

Christian and I both ate our soup slowly almost as slow as Lucas did, I guess even Christian has demons of his own to confront. If I hadn't been a guardian I would have jumped six foot when Adrian rushed into the room yelling that he couldn't find Ben.

Rose pov

I ditched Eddie in his room to well get over his shock, Ben was sitting on the stairs looking lost and haunted when I sat beside him.

"Hey kid want to do something fun?" He nodded his head looking up at me with apprehension, I bundled him up noting as I did so how thin and gaunt he was. I hoped this would give him a little appetite and a bit of color on his cheeks. We snuck out passed my dad's and Tatiana's guardians grabbing a big basket as we went out the back.

"Alright lets fill this with snow balls, we are going to ambush Adrian and the others, sound good?" I asked him smiling. For a Nano second I saw a little grin so I started telling him all about the epic snow ball fights I had at the academy. I was just in the middle of demonstrating the perfect throwing technique when we heard Adrians panicked shout from the house.

"You ready Private" I said with my imitation commanding officer voice, I had told him previously what the plan was and the little imp didn't let me down.

"Alright when they all race outside start to launch" I was hyped up it had been years since I had a snowball fight and this one would be epic. Ben let out a little giggle. We didn't have to wait long for the first of our intended victims to rush out of the house, from the roof we had perfect visibility and really who was going to look up well no one at first. I was holding little Ben around the waist so he wouldn't fall.

Adrian, followed by Tatiana rush out into the yard.

"Bombs away" I whispered in his ear, and wouldn't you know it he threw the ball with perfect aim hitting Adrian smack dab in the middle of his forehead. We quickly ducked down both of us sniggering away. Peeking over our well hidden little base I nearly laughed out loud, Adrian was looking dumbfounded turning left and right looking for the culprit.

"Ready for more?" I grabbed the biggest snowball we had made and on the count of three we both threw them, hitting Adrian one after the other. This time he fell right on his backside, I had my hand covering Ben's mouth as he started to laugh, pulling him back so we couldn't be seen.

"What the hell?" he spluttered

Dimitri, Christian and Lucas all started busting up with laughter until they were all pelted right in the face with our flying projectiles.

"Oh this means war" shouted Christian grabbing a hand full of snow.

"Yeah but who are we fighting?" Lucas said following his lead

"This is no time for snowball wars, Ben is missing" Adrian yelled at them. Oh this was too funny. In quick succession Ben and I threw more snowballs at them, woops that one hit Tatiana and I lost it laughing so hard I nearly fell off the roof. Our cover was blown as they all looked up to see Ben and I Laughing but trying to look threatening.

"Guardians attack" shouted Tatiana

"Hey get off the roof" yelled Beth, well all right then time for operation raging storm. Ben and I quickly refilled our depleting ammo and clutching the basket tightly in his hands up we flew.

"Bombs away soldier" It was raining snowballs "That's cheating Christian" he was using fire to melt the balls being lobbed in his direction

"And flying's not?" the Guardians turned as one and pelted him with so many snowballs he ended up looking like a snowman. We played until Bens teeth started chattering and then called a truce for now.

Amy and Olena had been cooking up a storm; the table was filled with jugs of hot chocolate, cookies and bread. "Yum I'm starved" I proclaimed

"Hey Ben bet I can eat more cookies than you!"

His little cheeks were all flushed and he had a twinkle in his eye, "your on" he exclaimed and without waiting for the countdown he was stuffing and chomping like no tomorrow.

Adrian's pov

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Ben chomping on the cookies. Rose without trying had managed to get him to eat and laugh, something I had failed to do. Lucas was also munching on cookies and just by looking at his aura I could see he felt a little bit better than he did this morning. What was it about her that had men of all ages doing her bidding? After a half dozen hot chocolate shots Rose declared him the winner. He then did a victory lap of the table.

Rose high fived him as he shot passed giving him a whoop "Thanks Rose" I said quietly. She just winked at me.

Dimitri's pov


End file.
